Dare You To Move
by Mjade-1
Summary: DHr. Rage was welling up inside Draco. For a minute, he thought it was Hermione, when Blaise mentioned the library. And for some bizarre reason, even though he detested her, he felt like knocking the smirk off Blaise's face. Slightly AU with HBP release.
1. Midnight Encounters

  
**Title: Dare You To Move  
Author: Mjade  
Summary: My third Draco/Mione fic. Hermione Granger is feeling left out by the people she once called friends. . .but her dreams are all about to come true.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter but the idea of this story, the two Slytherins: Mason Deimos and Don Gears, and the Gryffindor: Lucinda Lucent, are mine.  
Rating: PG-13/Romance  
Author's Note: The setting is during Hermione's final year, a few weeks before Hogwarts school's Christmas Holiday. Hope you like this story and please r/r! 

-Chapter One- 

**

_Love bears all things, believes all things,  
hopes all things, endures all things . . ._

**The Bible: 1 Corinthians**

A seventeen-year-old youth peered at the corner, waiting impatiently. He ran a hand through his silvery-blonde hair and turned to another young man, taller and more masculine than him.

"Hold the bloody thing still, will you," He whispered irritably.

"That's easy for you to say, Draco," The taller one glared at him, trying to hold on to the struggling bludger. This young man had an enormous amount of strength and stood six feet and four inches and Draco Malfoy would never pick a physical fight with him.

They were hidden behind the portrait of the now sleeping enchantress, Llorewellyn. Draco's silver eyes surveyed the area again, but the corridor was dead empty. "Where the hell is Gears? Chickened-out?" Draco smirked.

"No, I'm here," said a smooth voice, behind them. The other two turned around and saw their third member. He was of similar height as his fellow blonde-haired Slytherin but, unlike Draco, he had very tanned skin. "Draco, Mason," He nodded at them.

"Did Potter get the note, Don?" Draco asked him.

"Yeah. It's past midnight, he should be here by now," Don Gears said.

Draco heard a soft sound of shoes meeting the ground, but the footsteps were much too light for it to be Potter. But who else could it be? "He's coming. All right, remember what you have to do? Aim the bludger to his head, Mason, then-you've got the club? Okay, swing it when I give you the signal, Gears."

Don nodded.

Draco continued, "Then we make a run for it. Without a doubt the bludger is going to make a lot of noise."

Mason Deimos looked at Draco, "Hold on, Malfoy. What do we get aside from Potter's cracked skull?"

"Isn't it obvious or have you already forgotten?" Draco said even more irritably. "The Quidditch match is tomorrow. The bludger should knock the 'Golden Boy' out for a few days. Tomorrow will be too late to find a replacement seeker and the Gryffindor team will have to forfeit. That way, we win the match without breaking any sweat." The words were barely out of his mouth when the footsteps stopped abruptly. It was as if that person knew they were hiding there.

Draco peered once again from the corner but the corridor was still deserted. What the-? Could he be using his invisibility cloak?

"Look, there he is," Mason said so suddenly that Draco jumped. Though, sure enough, he heard a heavier trail of footsteps and saw Potter walking towards the portrait. Draco wondered if he just imagined the previous trail of footsteps. After all it was nearing midnight.

"All right, Mason get it ready," Draco said. Draco was about to give the signal when Potter stopped. Draco scowled, What now?

"Oi, what are you doing there?" The black-haired boy said to the darkness. Draco, Mason, and Don jumped. 'Does he know we're here?' Draco thought. 'No, he's not even looking this way.'

True, he was staring forward while his profile was exposed entirely to the three Slytherins. But what Draco did not expect was that someone stepped out from the opposite side behind the portrait.

"Harry Potter," An enchanting voice said. "I-I was lost. I forgot where the Gryffindor tower was."

Harry realized she was a seventh year and remembered her. She was the Italian-transfer student, Lucinda Lucent. She had silky light brown hair, with a few golden strands, that reached her waist, her eyes were gold, and she was very beautiful. She had been sorted into Gryffindor only two weeks ago and it was unlikely that she didn't remember where the tower was. " Oh. I would accompany you back, but I'm waiting for somebody," Harry said.

"Waiting? For who?" Lucinda asked him, as she stepped out from the darkness.

"To tell the truth, I haven't the idea," Harry replied. "I just got a note, but there was no name on it."

Lucinda's eyes shifted to where Draco was but he fell immediately out of sight. "I see."

* * *

"Do you think she knows we're here?" Don wondered. 

"I doubt it," Draco replied. "Besides even if she does, she has no clue who we are."

"What are we going to do about the bludger?" Mason asked.

"We'll go through with it," Draco said. "Okay, Potter just needs one more step-"

Before he could say another word Draco ducked, Mason lost his hold on the escaping bludger and it zoomed away from the Slytherins and headed towards the ceiling. "Damn it, Deimos," Draco said.

The bludger hit a painting and the woman in the portrait woke up and gave out an ear-piercing scream.

"Now would be a really good time to leave, Draco," Don said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Draco said, as the three ran to the Slytherin tower, Mason swearing under his breath.

* * *

Lucinda and Harry's eyes were now on alert searching the corridor. 

"What was that?" Lucinda said, alarmed by the scream.

"Maybe Peeves is playing a joke-" Harry said but stopped. Something dark-colored that seemed to have lost control was zooming across the corridor.

"What in the name of-" But then he realized it was a bludger and it headed straight for the Italian in front of him. Harry's emerald eyes widened.

"LUCINDA, STEP OUT OF THE WAY!" He yelled.

Lucinda gasped and she froze. She screamed just as Harry pushed her to the side and the bludger went straight for him and collided with the side of his head. Harry collasped onto the marble floor.

Lucinda ran to his fallen form. "Harry Potter! Harry-"

That was all Harry could remember until all went black.

**A/N: I hope that was more interesting than confusing for the first chapter. D/Hr action will start in later chapters but every fic has to start somewhere. Anyway you can expect the second chapter out in a couple of days. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! **

Mjade


	2. Saturday, TwentyFive After Nine

  
**Title: Dare You To Move  
Author: Mjade  
Summary: My third Draco/Mione fic. Hermione Granger is feeling left out by the people she once called friends. . . but her dreams are all about to come true.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter but the idea of this story, the two Slytherins: Mason Deimos and Don Gears, and the Gryffindor: Lucinda Lucent, are mine.  
Rating: PG-13/Romance  
Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to my first five reviewers: awaysheflew, J Wish, im to lazy to get it in, Sora Yagami, and crystal 369.  
And in answer to crystal369's question: yes the title is from Switchfoot's song "Dare You To Move." I did not have any idea for the title and the story came to me while I was listening to the song so it seemed fit. 

-Chapter Two- 

**

_If you have it (love),  
you don't need to have anything else.  
If you don't have it,  
it doesn't matter much what else you do have . . ._

**Sir James M. Barrie **

From the Journal of Hermione Granger:

11/22

_It has been 2 months and 22 days into the first semester of my seventh year. You couldn't imagine how happy I was when I received my Hogwarts letter stating that I had been chosen as this year's Head Girl. I have my own private bedroom and a fabulous common room, which I share with the Head Boy, who happens to be Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff. We get along quite well, and I found that Justin is a really nice person and a great friend. We usually are in similar classes and we have bi-weekly meetings with the prefects discussing upcoming events for this year. One unfortunate event though has taken place. Harry had an accident involving a bludger to the head. The Gryffindor team had to forfeit the match against Slytherin since they needed their team captain in the game. Harry has been out for a few days but the school's nurse says he should be waking up anytime now. I'll be heading down to the hospital wing soon to meet Ron, Luna, and Ginny._

* * *

Harry awoke and felt his head throbbing painfully and his body seemed extremely worn out. At first his limbs felt numb but a moment later Harry wished they had stayed that way. His whole body was aching---as if a hundred pins penetrated his body. Just what is going on here? As much as he tried to open his eyes he couldn't. He heard movements around him probably caused by two or three people. 

"I really do hope Harry is all right," said a voice that could only belong to Hermione. She brushed Harry's bangs away from his face.

Harry smiled inwardly. Hermione Granger was one of his best friends. She was quite tall, curly light brown hair, and brown eyes. Plain-looking but very intelligent.

"I'm going to kill Draco Malfoy if it's the last thing I do," said another voice, which belonged to none other than his red-haired friend, Ron Weasley.

"That's a bit drastic," Hermione told him. "You're not even sure if he is behind the bludger accident."

"Sure? I'm positive. And it was no accident. Harry was hit by a bludger on the day before his match with Slytherin," Ron said. "Harry has been catching the snitch in every game, Slytherin keeps losing--badly, Malfoy hates Harry, and Malfoy's jealous of Harry. We have every reason to believe Draco Malfoy was the one who set the bludger off."

"If it's connected to Quidditch, you don't miss a thing," Hermione told him.

Harry had to use a great amount of strength to force his eyes open. He winced at the blinding sunlight that came from the window and then he saw them. Well, the blurred vision of them. He reached the bedside table and tried to feel for his glasses.

"Awake are you?" the nurse, Madam Pomfrey said, as she passed his bed and examined his head. Harry finally put on his glasses and saw Hermione sitting down on the chair beside him while Ron was standing at the foot of his bed.

"Harry!" Hermione said and flung her arms around him.

"Ah!" Harry yelped, "Hermione, as much as I want to hug you back my head and my limbs are still a bit sore."

"Sorry," apologized Hermione. "It's just so great to see you finally come round."

"Why? How long was I out?" Harry asked.

"Four days," Ron said, smiling, as he was glad to see Harry awake.

"What?" Harry said, shocked. "That means I missed-"

"The Quidditch match. We couldn't find you a substitute at the last minute, and they wouldn't allow us to go on without our Seeker and Quidditch Captain. So our team had no choice except to forfeit," Ron explained.

"You guys must all hate me now," Harry said.

"Well, we were all cross in the beginning but Dean and I are okay with it. After all, Harry, it wasn't your fault. However, you better watch out for Natalie McDonald. You trained her so hard last weekend and then she found out we couldn't even play," Ron said.

"I talked to Natalie for you, Harry Potter," said a soft and melodic voice. "I am really sorry, Harry Potter. I-I did not know this would happen."

Lucinda came from behind the curtains in a sort of catlike grace. She did look sincerely sorry even though she was as innocent as Harry. Madam Pomfrey then came back to give Harry something to drink. "Here, take this Mister Potter. It will help with the pain," She said. Though the nurse was a nice person she was also very strict. "One visitor at a time, don't exhaust the boy so early in the day. Shoo!"

As Hermione and Ron went out the door, Lucinda was left alone with Harry. "Are you okay, Harry Potter?"

"I'm not bad, just a small headache. Didn't anybody wonder why we both were out there late at night?" Harry inquired.

Lucinda smiled and said, "I told Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape that we were partners for a History of Magic Project and our topic was on Llorewellyn, the enchantress," she hesitated. "I remember seeing the portrait in the corridor."

Harry didn't know if his sore head was playing tricks on him but he thought he saw a flicker of sorrow in Lucinda's eyes when she mentioned the portrait. "They accepted this? Didn't they ask why it was during the middle of the night?"

"Yes, Professor Snape did press on that matter. I told him I forced you to come and see it because I thought by tomorrow I would have forgotten the location of the portrait. Then I said that when we got there a bludger appeared out of nowhere. They acknowledged that I was new so I got away without detention---that is, after a short lecture. I just hope that your head is fine, Harry Potter."

"Please do me a favor. I would rather you just call me Harry. By the way, thanks a lot," Harry smiled at her.

"It was the least I could do. After all, you saved my life, Harry Po-Harry," Lucinda corrected herself. "Sorry, it is just that I read so much about you in Italy, I have gotten used to calling you by your whole name."

"It's not a problem. Well now, I guess, from hearing that story, I owe you one. If you need your life to be saved again, you know who to ask," Harry grinned and Lucinda smiled at him.

* * *

"Hi Hermione! Hi Ron!" Ginny Weasley greeted them outside the hospital wing. She was a sixth year with flaming red hair like her brother and a few inches shorter than Hermione. Luna also sat outside waiting for them. Luna Lovegood was in the same year as Ginny, but from Ravenclaw. She had waist-length dirty blonde hair with a new edition of _The Quibbler_ magazine in her hands. 

Luna looked up at them, said hello, raised the magazine which covered her face, and began reading it again.

"Hi Gin. Hi Luna," Hermione said.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Ron already knew what it was. "Yup. Harry's awake; he woke up a few minutes ago. Lucinda's with him right now," He said.

Ginny giggled, "That girl likes him."

Hermione turned to her surprised. "She does? How can you be so sure?"

"Hermione, I'm shocked," Ginny said in mock surprise. "I would have expected that kind of question from Ron. It's so obvious she likes him. I just talked to her a while ago and she was pacing back and forth, she was more worried than you two were. Besides why wouldn't she like him? Harry's tall, handsome, heroic, smart, charming, good-natured-"

"And so is your brother, I'm sure," Ron said, trying to put on a mock hurt expression.

"Okay, fine, yes, like you. But he isn't as temperamental, you know," Ginny replied, smirking.

"_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_," Luna recited the famous Ravenclaw saying.

Ginny smirked. "Wit's all you got to work on, Ron," Ginny joked.

Hermione smiled at her friend. When she first met Ginny, she usually was very quiet and only had a few friends. But years in Hogwarts really opened her up. She knew everybody in her year and some of her closest friends where in the year above her. During her fourth year she dated Michael Corner from Ravenclaw, but their relationship was short-lived. And Ginny went back to liking Harry. "Wait a minute," Hermione said. "And this doesn't bother you?"

Ginny blushed to crimson. "Well, I confess it does bother me a little bit, but lately I-I find Dean Thomas, kinda-well, cute," She stammered.

"What!" Ron shouted.

"Well, there's the Christmas Ball coming up. Good chance to be together," Hermione said.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Dean?" Ron asked.

"Like you wouldn't get all worked up about it," Ginny said.

"Who's getting worked up?" Ron retorted.

Ginny and Ron were arguing, Luna acted as if nothing had happened and continued flipping through _The Quibbler_, and Hermione watched them slightly amused.

"Oh, honestly," Hermione sighed.

**A/N: You're probably thinking: Okay, I've seen this all before. It may start out that way because I need to pair Ginny with somebody other than Harry, because I don't exactly support that pair. Besides Ginny mentioned she sort of has a thing for Dean Thomas in the end of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Still waiting for D/Hr interaction? Don't worry it's going to start in chapter four. Please read and REVIEW! **

P.S. Can someone tell me whether Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher, is a witch or a wizard? Thanks!

Mjade


	3. Draco Malfoy's Predicament

  
**Title: Dare You To Move  
Author: Mjade  
Summary: My third Draco/Mione fic. Hermione Granger is feeling left out by the people she once called friends . . . but her dreams are all about to come true.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter but the idea of this story, the two Slytherins: Mason Deimos and Don Gears, and the Gryffindor: Lucinda Lucent, are mine.  
Rating: PG-13/Romance  
Author's Note: My thanks go out to Slytherin Girl, ali potter, crystal369, and Katie. Thank you for your wonderful reviews! **

P.S. I know in the movie his hair is brown and I think the book said his hair was curly but in this fanfiction Justin Finch-Fletchley has blonde hair, because that's how I always imagined him.

-Chapter Three- 

**_Love comforteth like sunshine after rain . . ._ **

**William Shakespeare **

"Password?" The gargoyle inquired.

"Hogwarts ad infinitum (a/n: Latin for Hogwarts to infinity. How typical.)," Hermione answered as the gargoyle spiraled upwards to reveal stairs to the Head Boy and Girl common room. As she entered, she saw Justin on the couch with 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7' on his lap. He looked up to see Hermione sit beside him.

"Hello, 'Mione. Professor Dumbledore said we needed to come up with a theme for the Christmas Ball. Any ideas?" Justin asked her.

"I haven't thought about it much lately," Hermione grinned. "However, I'm sure Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown would want that bewitched mistletoe again," she said, teasing Justin since the whole school witnessed his most embarrassing moment last year.

"As much as I love those girls," Justin said, "That idea is definitely out!"

"Oh, come on! I know Pansy Parkinson isn't exactly your type but you only kissed her for what, sixty seconds," Hermione said, trying her best to suppress laughter.

"It was more like sixty excruciating seconds. I'm just glad it wasn't Millicent Bulstrode, I doubt she brushes her teeth," Justin said, and then he glared at Hermione. "Don't start getting ideas, it's not funny!"

"Sorry, Justin," Hermione said, recovering from laughing. "We'll leave the mistletoe out. Did you have anything in mind, then?"

"Er . . .a luau?" Justin suggested.

"You can't be serious," Hermione said.

"Hold on! Give me time to think. Er . . .Masquerade, no that was last year, er . . ."

While Justin was giving a few suggestions, Hermione ran through some ideas in her mind. However, most of them had already been done twice or three times and she wanted this year's Christmas Ball to be special. She looked back at some parties she had gone to in the past. Then it hit her. It was the most obvious thing in the world but it was never done in any of the Christmas Balls she had ever attended.

"How about Medieval ages--no some people may come as monks . . ."

"I've got one. How about international?" Hermione suggested.

Justin looked at her, slightly puzzled. "International what?"

Hermione smiled. "You know we could dress as great or famous people from around the world. For example: Cleopatra, Julius Caesar, King Arthur, Queen Elizabeth, a Norwegian princess, an heiress from Japan--"

"Oh, I get it. That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?" Justin said, shaking his head.

"You're not losing your touch, are you?" Hermione joked. Justin grinned. "So I guess I better tell the Headmaster our decision. What are you going to do the whole afternoon?"

"Oh, I'm going to start studying for my Transfiguration test," Hermione said.

"Isn't yours a month from now?" Justin asked.

"You're exaggerating. It's two weeks from now." Justin still gave her that same look. " What? I want to be prepared," she said sternly.

"You're such a 'Hermione'," Justin joked, rolling his eyes and shaking his head again.

"Why, thank you," Hermione smiled back before she climbed the steps to her bedroom.

* * *

From the Journal of Draco Malfoy:

11/24

_How I hate Monday mornings. I slept in but it didn't bother me. Besides I had Potions for my first two periods. All I received from Snape was a frown, but was it for being late or getting a seventy-one on a damn test? Oh, father would be pleased. He returned home a year ago after Potter finally defeated the Dark Lord. I don't know how he convinced the Ministry that he was under the Imperious curse the whole time during Voldemort's 'reign', but he was released from Azkaban. The Ministry records regarded him as innocent. Innocent, my ass. Well, if Cornelius Fudge wanted Dark Magic demolished completely he failed miserably. Lucius is already leading a new league of Death Eaters. Why am I even thinking about that bastard? So, I didn't make Head Boy this year. Hell, he could beat me up a hundred times for all I care. He probably still is fuming up to now. It's not like he was a top student or anything during his damn era. For some reason, I wonder why they didn't make Potter Head Boy. Didn't Dumbledore just adore him? Instead they chose a Mudblood to be Head Boy, Finch-Fletchley, and as if that isn't embarrassing enough, Granger's Head Girl. Great, top students of Hogwarts are two Mudbloods. Pathetic really._

* * *

Advanced Arithmancy was Hermione's favorite subject and the last class of the day. Unfortunately, since only a few students took the extra course just one class existed. There were about six Ravenclaws, which included Terry Boot and Lisa Turpin. Four Hufflepuffs, three Gryffindors, Hermione and a few other seventh years, and two Slytherins: Don Gears and, much to Hermione's distaste, Draco Malfoy. 

The fair-skinned Draco Malfoy glanced to where Hermione sat. Her arm was raised eagerly to answer the question of Professor Vector. Damn Mudblood. She hasn't changed a bit. She's still a know-it-all, bushy-haired, Muggle-born.

Draco wasn't really paying attention to Professor Vector's lecture. It appeared as though he couldn't hear her---that is, until class ended.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, ma'm?"

"Can I see you for a moment?" Professor Vector said reading some documents on her desk. Most of the class filed out, Don apologizing that he couldn't wait for him because he had to talk to Mason, but Hermione was still on her desk arranging her pieces of parchment.

Draco moved down the isle and deliberately hit the table, where Hermione was, and caused her books to crash to the floor. Draco smirked at her as Hermione began to pick up her books, glaring at him. She zipped her bag and stepped out of the classroom without a word.

Draco strode to the front of the classroom, his blonde hair gelled back and his face wearing one of his famous smirks. He grabbed a seat from one of the front desks and positioned himself on the opposite side of the table from where his Arithmancy Professor sat.

"I'd like to discuss something with you," said Professor Vector, finally looking up from her desk. She narrowed her eyes at Draco. "Is there something troubling you this year, Mister Malfoy?"

"No, ma'm," Draco replied. "Nothing's wrong, I feel fine. In fact, never better," he added, startled by his Professor's question. "Is there a problem, Professor?"

Professor Vector took one page of parchment off her desk and handed it to Draco. "Take a good look at it, Mister Malfoy. It's your last Arithmancy major exam, worth twenty-five percent of your grade."

Draco scanned it then mentally fell off his chair. _What the hell? I got a fifty-two? Was this some bizarre joke? I have never gotten a lower grade than ninety on an exam, well seventy-one since Snape's stupid pop test._

"Professor, you must have made a mistake-"

"I don't think so, Mister Malfoy. I even checked twice to make sure it was yours," Professor Vector said sternly. "Did you happen to study for this test?"

Draco was about to say yes when he stopped and remembered. That night, before the Arithmancy exam, was the time they set up the 'bludger plan' for Potter. He never studied for the test on Thursday.

"No, Professor. It must have slipped my mind," Draco said.

"Draco, it seems that a lot of things have been slipping your mind lately," Professor Vector said, standing up. "You've been turning in your homework a day late or they're done without thorough thinking or no evidence of effort. Your quiz scores are less than satisfactory when you used to get nothing below a perfect score. And your tests--well, your grades are descending. I've been telling the whole class ahead of time on what to study but you don't seem to be paying attention anymore."

Draco couldn't believe he was hearing this. A teacher had never lectured him on his grades._Never_.Draco Malfoy was actually a ratherintelligent student. His grades were always high and he always turned in his work on time. But what happened?_ I didn't get Head Boy, that's what happened. _

"Even Professor Snape told me you got a seventy-one on a test when you had a excellent record of attaining a hundred percent," Professor Vector added.

"I had no warning," Draco said. "It was a pop test."

"No it wasn't, Mister Malfoy. Professor Snape doesn't give pop quizzes or tests," Professor Vector said, she sat down again. "You were the top student in Potions class and you and Miss Granger in Arithmancy. That's why I even gave you both that high level project," She sighed, "I'm sure you would be glad to hear that you were the Headmaster's second choice to be this years Head Boy."

_But I didn't get it did I?_ Draco thought bitterly.

He had wanted that position badly. In sixth year he took almost all extra classes including Muggle Studies. However, it did not seem enough when he found out that his position was taken by a Muggle-born Hufflepuff.

And depression struck him.

His father had beaten him up when Justin got to the Head Boy position instead of Draco. Lucius was outraged that a Muggle-born was a top student instead of a pureblood. Draco worked hard all those years but he didn't think it was worth it this time.

He had been slacking, staying up way after midnight, coming to class late, planning schemes on students and staff, and what was worse-he didn't care what happened. Besides good grades or a scholarship weren't required if you were to become a Death Eater at the end of the year. Lucius only wanted Draco to be Head Boy so he could spy on Dumbledore. Draco wanted-well, used to want that scholarship.

"If your grades don't improve after the Christmas break and you fail classes, Mister Malfoy," Professor Vector went on, "you can face yet another year in Hogwarts and the Headmaster will have to notify your parents."

Draco sat up straighter at this. "Professor you can't be serious. My grades can't be _that_ bad."

"Believe me when I say I was extremely surprised by this. This is your last and final year in Hogwarts. You can't afford to fail."

"So what's going to happen now?" Draco drawled, sitting back down.

"Well, first off you're going to start coming to class early and doing you're homework with care and turning it in on time," Professor Vector said.

"I guess I can do that," Draco said, with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Then, you need a tutor for Arithmancy, Potions, and Transfiguration. The teachers have decided on the perfect person for the job," Professor Vector looked at Draco turn his head to the window.

"Hermione Granger."

Draco's head snapped back and despite his efforts his eyes widened. "Professor, no!" He blurted involuntarily.

"No? Why not, Mister Malfoy?" Professor Vector asked him.

"You can't tell me I have to be tutored by a Mud--" Draco stopped. He knew Professor Vector would give him another lecture or even assign him detention if he said the word 'Mudblood'.

Professor Vector's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I assure you I can," she said, but then in a gentler tone she added, "Please, Draco. This is your last year and your last chance. If you fail, your friends and classmates will graduate without you. I don't want to see that, I want one of my top students back."

Draco was still trying to absorb what Professor Vector had said earlier. _A Mudblood. I have to spend my free time with a Mudblood to tutor me, and it's not just any Mudblood--it's Hermione Granger. She must have had a hard time waiting 'till she got to the Gryffindor tower so she could laugh her bloody head off when Dumbledore told her the news about having to tutor me. This year is definitely not going to be one of my favorites. _

"When do I begin?" Draco asked Professor Vector.

"Preferably this Christmas," Professor Vector said. "You can owl your parents stating that you'll be staying at Hogwarts over the holidays but actually it's really up to you, Draco. You decide when you want to start."

"What? You mean you haven't told her yet?" Draco said.

"Mister Malfoy, I can only tell you what you need to do, but you have to decide whether or not it is worth your time. Besides, a teacher does not have the right to force a student into tutoring another. It is your job to ask Miss Granger if you intend to improve. You may leave."

Draco grabbed his bag angrily and went out the door, debating whether to ask for her help or not. Still, did he really want to fail this year? He didn't care about staying over the holidays-it was better than being at home with that bastard of a father. Draco stepped into the library and saw no one there except the Mudblood.

Here goes nothing.

**A/N: No, I'm not obsessed with grades or anything. I'm not really sure how the grading system is at Hogwarts so I just sort of created one. Hope you enjoyed that chapter and please review. Next chapter will involve the 'question' for help. **

Mjade


	4. Under These Circumstances

  
**Title: Dare You To Move   
Author: Mjade   
Summary: My third Draco/Mione fic. Hermione Granger is feeling left out by the people she once called friends . . . but her dreams are all about to come true.   
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter but the idea of this story, the two Slytherins: Mason Deimos and Don Gears, and the Gryffindor: Lucinda Lucent, are mine.   
Rating: PG-13/Romance   
Author's Note: Chapter Four is here! Draco and Hermione finally have one of their interesting conversations. And of course thank you to RedWitch1-Hope you like this chapter!   


-Chapter Four-

**   
  
_Woe to the man whose heart has not   
learned while young to hope, to love -   
and to put its trust in life. . ._   
  
**~ Joseph Conrad ~**   
Draco stepped in slowly careful not to make a single sound.   
  
He succeeded.   
  
Madam Pince, the strict, overly-obsessed with silence (a/n: LOL!! Hahahahaha! What? It's funny.) librarian, finally appeared at the desk. She and Hermione hadn't heard him. Draco halted when he found himself fourteen inches behind the bookworm. He knew he was a little "too close" but he wanted to see what she was doing, and she didn't even notice him. She had two books in her other arm but her fingers were still trailing along the line of books. She was humming something---must be a Muggle song. Her song stopped as her hand paused at a large maroon book and pulled it off the shelf. Hermione flipped through the pages, she frowned, sighed, and then put it back between the books---exactly where it had been before. Draco moved nearer to her as she turned around. They're faces were pretty close to each other and Hermione let out gasp sending her books to the ground. Draco stepped back to give her space to pick up what she had dropped.   
  
"I thought it was Longbottom's job to be clumsy, but that's the second time today," Draco said smirking, as she retrieved her books and stood in front of him.   
  
"Well, Draco Malfoy, this is a surprise. I haven't seen you in the library since sixth year," Hermione said.   
  
"Oh, you've been looking at me, Granger?" Draco said, expecting her to blush but she didn't.   
  
"No, I don't really fancy Slytherins," she said plainly. There was an awkward silence between them and they both realized they had never really spoken to each other apart from class. And when class was over Ron and Harry were usually with her when he "talked" to them, and she being the pacifist, dragged her friends away before they were provoked enough to hex him.   
  
"Yes, Malfoy?" Hermione said, breaking the silence.   
  
"What were you looking for, in those books of yours?" Draco said, he didn't really want to bring up the question of tutoring just yet.   
  
Hermione was startled by his question, "Um . . .it's for the Potions essay."   
  
They had a Potions essay? Draco knew Snape normally gave homework but he didn't remember him mentioning it. "Potions essay?"   
  
"Professor Snape assigned it only today. I wanted to check out these books before anyone else did," Hermione answered. "This Avaritia potion sounds fascinating!"   
  
"Granger, everything to you sounds fascinating. However, I guess naïveté is a Gryffindor trait, " Draco drawled.   
  
Hermione glared at him. "I am not naïve. I just thought a potion that reveals your innermost desires is interesting. I'm glad I can get started on it now, since I'm finished with that Arithmancy homework due on Wednesday . . ."   
  
'Arithmancy homework? When did Professor Vector assign that?' Draco thought as Hermione rambled on about her homework. * Man, this girl talks too much, how can Potty and Weasel stand her? *   
  
"Granger, do you mind shutting up? I'm trying to ask you something," Draco said.   
  
Hermione stopped abruptly. "Fine, ask away."   
  
Draco took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak when the library doors were no longer closed. A few Ravenclaw girls entered followed by several Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. It was three o'clock in the afternoon, the time when the library was declared a busy place. As more students kept filing in, Draco spotted Crabbe, Goyle (a/n: Why those two are in the library? Who knows?), Don, Mason, and Blaise.*Crap. . .*   
  
He started panicking: Crabbe and Goyle would certainly be looking for him, Mason and Blaise would ruin his reputation if they saw him with Granger, and Don-well, Draco didn't think he was that big of a threat since Don wasn't one to jump into conclusions, but either way it would destroy him if they caught him having a normal conversation with a Mudblood, much less asking for her help.   
  
He stared at Hermione's impatient expression, gritted his teeth, grabbed her roughly on the wrist and pulled her to the very end of the library.   
  
"Malfoy, what do you think-" Hermione started a bit too loudly, but her voice was muffled by Draco's hand. She struggled to get out of his grasp but Draco kept his hold on her until they were completely away from the crowded part of the library. He released his hand from over her mouth.   
  
"Let go of me!" She said pulling her wrist away from his grip. "Care to tell me why you acted like you were kidnapping me? For all I know, I can take points away from Slytherin and report you."   
  
"Oh yes, I can see the Daily Prophet right now. 'Hot, Good-looking, Charming, Drop-dead Gorgeous Slytherin Kidnaps Hogwarts' Head Girl!" He smirked. "Oh come on, Mudblood, don't you think I would pick much more attractive women who are actually willing to be kidnapped by me?"   
  
Hermione's eyes shot daggers at him at his use of the word Mudblood. "You know what? I don't think we are allowed to be in this part of the library."   
  
"Oh, are you afraid of a bit of darkness?" Draco said teasingly. The place where they both stood was dim and dusty. Aside from tattered books, spider webs were on the corners of the few bookshelves. The only light came from the small window high above.   
  
"Afraid? No. I just happen to comprehend that if Madame Pince finds us here, she'll assign us both detentions. After all, this is a restricted area. So if you don't mind, I'll be going now," Hermione said, starting to walk away. Draco grabbed her by her arm again to face him.   
  
"Hey-"   
  
"Look, just shut up for a second, will you?" Draco said.   
  
"What do you want?" Hermione snapped.   
  
Draco took a deep breath. * I have to be firm on this! Direct! * What? Was he actually nervous? Well, sure, he knew this ordeal of asking would surely damage his pride and his reputation.   
  
"Listen, I want you to know this was not my idea but I'm going to be needinghelponsomesubjects."   
  
"Pardon? I didn't catch the last part," Hermione said, looking puzzled.   
  
"I said: I'm going to needhelponsomesubjects."   
  
"Malfoy, I'm sorry but I don't understand Death Eater language."   
  
"I'M GOING TO NEED A BLOODY TUTOR FOR POTIONS, ARITHMANCY, AND TRANSFIGURATION! DID YOU GET THAT OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO MAKE IT CLEARER TO YOU?" Draco yelled.   
  
"Shhh, okay Malfoy, calm down. Honestly, you didn't have to yell," Hermione said, feeling blessed that they were away from Madame Pince's sharp hearing, but then Draco's words came back to her. "Hang on a minute, did you say you needed a tutor in Potions?"   
  
"You heard me. And Arithmancy and Transfiguration too," Draco said.   
  
"But you were the top in Potions class. You usually got good grades and Snape always gives you A's."   
  
"I know. But not anymore."   
  
"And in Arithmancy, Professor Vector let us work together on extra credit because we both were scoring high marks."   
  
"I know. But it's not like that anymore."   
  
"Transfiguration? Malfoy, last year, you were practically bragging to everybody for two weeks how you beat me at the Transfiguration test by turning your desk into an ostrich."   
  
"I know, god dammit! I just said it's not like that anymore. I have been staying up after midnight and because of that I only get a few hours of sleep and come to class thirty minutes late. I've been slacking off and getting lower than usual on tests and quizzes. I haven't been paying attention in class, because frankly it doesn't interest me anymore, I've been turning in incomplete homework and haven't been reading the textbooks. And just today I had a lecture from a teacher about my grades and how I'm failing. And all I'm trying to ask from you is your help. I need a tutor for these three subjects so I don't have to stay here another damn year with Crabbe and Goyle. I'm asking you to help me pass my classes so I'll be able to graduate this year. No more, no less. There! Are you happy? So are you going to help me or not?" Draco said, practically gasping for breath after saying that whole 'speech' through.   
  
Draco expected her to laugh at his face and tell her friends about this, say no, considering what he had done to her through the years, and walk off without another word, but what she did say took him completely off guard.   
  
"All right," she answered. "When do I start?"   


* * *

  
From the Journal of Draco Malfoy:   
  
11/25   
  
_I just sent the letter to my parents stating that I'll be staying over Christmas break---because I have a holiday project to do for extra credit. It was a lame lie, I must admit, but I couldn't think of a brilliant reason. Well, you can't expect me to write, "Hello Father, I'm staying over because I have to attend tutoring with a Mudblood." It was a small relief being away from the place where my blasted father eats and sleeps. At least I didn't have to dress formally every now and then and eat dinner with father's so-called friends and colleagues. I didn't have to be a goddamn co-host for Christmas parties at the mansion and have to dance with Pansy about ten times before I could choose another girl. A girl . . .it's lucky I charmed this book so that only I can read it. It's humiliating to admit I've been thinking about Granger. No, it's not like that. Don't get me wrong, I loathe her the way I loathe Potter---it's just that somehow she made me feel dumbfounded. A Malfoy? Dumbfounded? I can't believe I'm writing those words in the same sentence. Anyway, she agreed to help me, I think I'm more annoyed than grateful. She told me to meet her on Thursday to "discuss" something---so she says. This is just another one of her ways to display to the world what a know-it-all she is. Like I said before, she hasn't changed a bit._   
  
Draco chose this free time to lie down on his bed and relax. It's been a frustrating day---well not exactly, but he was so frustrated with something he couldn't exactly put his finger on.   


* * *

  
The common room was entertaining the traffic that night. It was crowded more than usual. Hermione left the quiet, vacant, Head Boy and Girl's common room to come here? She sat on the couch by the fire waiting for Ron, while catching a few words of Parvati and Lavender's discussion.   
  
"Okay, I'm going to give you some names, you're going to tell me what you think," Lavender said.   
  
"We've done this already," Parvati replied.   
  
"It's a new batch of guys," Lavender said. Parvati nodded. Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
"Okay, first one: Dean."   
  
Parvati looked at him on the table with Seamus and the other Gryffindor guys. "Attractive, but not exactly my type."   
  
"Fine. Second, Terry Boot."   
  
"Very good-looking, plays Quidditch too. Too bad he's going out with Mandy Brocklehurst," Parvati sighed.   
  
"Lucky girl. All right, Justin Finch-Fletchley."   
  
"I can't answer that!" Parvati said, looking scandalized.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Padma fancies him," Parvati answered.   
  
"Oh, that's right, I forgot," Lavender said. "Well, anyway, if you didn't have your sister, what would you think of him?"   
  
"I must confess that he is cute and he has nice teeth. Oh, and he's got the greatest smile. However, he seems more of the nice guy among his friends, not the cool one."   
  
"True. Okay, a Slytherin. Draco Malfoy?"   
  
Parvati started giggling. "Do you need me to answer that? Well where do I start? Look up hot in the thesaurus, his name has got to be there. He has the nicest eyebrows and fabulous eyes. He-"   
  
Hermione cleared her throat, trying to concentrate on reading instead of listening to Lavender and Parvati drooling over a Slytherin. Come on, a *Slytherin*!   
  
"I can't disagree with that, why can't Gryffindor guys be more good-looking? How about Ron?" Lavender asked. Hermione straightened up when she heard this. Ron had told her, well, not directly, that he 'sort-of' liked Parvati in a 'way'.   
  
"Ron Weasley, he is so adorable! He's funny too even without meaning to be, a great guy to have around when you're depressed," Parvati said. She looked at her friend and saw Lavender staring behind her with a silly grin on her face.   
  
"Oh, hi Ron," Lavender said. Parvati completely froze before gathering enough courage to turn around. Ron had just come in to meet Hermione, but now he seemed petrified. His face was bright red---enough to discredit his hair color.   
  
"Honestly, Ron! You look like a tomato," Hermione said, trying to snap him out of his ridiculous state. Lavender was able to drag Parvati away, and both of them starting giggling once again as they headed up to the dormitories.   
  
"Does she like me?" Ron asked Hermione, as he sat down beside her.   
  
"How should I know? Parvati likes every guy she ever laid eyes on," Hermione said, returning to her book.   
  
"I guess I asked the wrong person," Ron muttered.   
** A/N: Okay, it's a short chapter and I know the ending is pretty lame but did you enjoy it anyway? So I paired Ron with Parvati because the whole "Lavender-Ron" thing is too cliché and there are no other available Gryffindor girls I'm too familiar with. Well, that leaves Harry! 'Till next time! Please Read and Review!   
~ Mjade**


	5. For No Reason At All

  
**Title: Dare You To Move   
Author: Mjade   
Summary: My third Draco/Mione fic. Hermione Granger is feeling left out by the people she once called friends . . . but her dreams are all about to come true.   
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter but the idea of this story, the two Slytherins: Mason Deimos and Don Gears, and the Gryffindor: Lucinda Lucent, are mine.   
Rating: PG-13/Romance   
Author's Note: Thanks to Katie, tkdcutie, freakygunieapig, and crystal369 for reviewing chapter four!!! Thank you for making my day!   
minty quill-read chapter 2 a/n to find the answer to your question.   
  


-Chapter Five-

**   
  
_One word frees us of all the weight   
and pain of life:   
that word is love. . ._   
  
**~ Sophocles ~**   
  
Hermione drew the curtains aside, letting the first rays of light into the Head Boy's room. It was not frequent when she did this, but even a top student could still be a boy who wanted to sleep in.   
  
"Justin, come on! Head boy needs to get up right about now!" Hermione said, trying to shake the sleepyhead awake. Justin just rolled to the other side of the bed trying to get as far away from Hermione as possible. Apparently, it wasn't that far. And also Justin attempts at blocking out Hermione's voice by burying his head in a pillow did not help in the slightest.   
  
"Oh, honestly! Class starts at 7:30! You've got less than half an hour to get ready!" said Hermione, a little bit frustrated.   
  
Feeling much like Justin's mother, she strode over to his dark mahogany closet, opened it and picked up a hanger and threw his Hogwarts robes on his bed. She got out his shoes, that he frequently wore, from under and placed it beside his uniform. "Justin, wake up! I'm going to take points off Hufflepuff if you don't get up right this minute."   
  
That did the trick.   
  
Justin groaned, but finally tried his best to sit up in bed. His vision was still blurry since his eyes haven't quite adjusted to daylight. In Hermione's view, Justin's half-awaked ness (a/n: if that even is a word) was actually a funny sight. His hair was in total disarray (even though it was not as long as Harry's hair), his pajamas were rumpled from all the rolling around in bed, and he kept squinting and cringing from the morning sunlight. "Why can't today be Saturday?"   
  
"Sorry. But you're just off by one day. It's Friday this morning. Well, last time I checked," Hermione said. Justin noticed that a smile was creeping on to her lips.   
  
"What?" He said.   
  
"You look horrible," Hermione joked, still smiling. After hitting Hermione playfully with his pillow, Justin marched to the bathroom to get ready for class.   
  


* * *

  
  
The bell rang and Professor Flitwick, much to Hermione's distress, assigned no homework for Charms and the students hurried out to get to their second period class. After bidding Justin goodbye, Hermione hurried to Double Potions, which they *still* had with the Slytherins. She placed her Avaritia essay on top of the pile on the Potions Master's desk and then sat down beside Harry.   
  
Professor Snape brisk walked into the cold dungeon to begin class. Snape wrote something on the board and turned around and glowered at the students (mostly the Gryffindors) with his black eyes and said, "Well, what are you all waiting for? Take out a piece of parchment and your quills and copy that down. Don't waste my time!" He turned back to the board and barked, "And that's ten points off Gryffindor for chattering away in my class Miss Brown."   
  
Hermione surveyed the room and noticed that Draco was nowhere in sight. Normally, being "Hermione", she would raise her hand and point it out---but it was as if that message in her brain was taking a detour---or was she actually cutting Draco some slack? Did what he said two days ago really make her feel a bit sorry for him? It was not pity and she couldn't say she sympathized with him. So what was it?   
  
After half an hour of taking notes, Draco entered the dungeon. Snape stared at Draco in silent scolding. Draco just stared straight back with a blank expression.   
  
"I assume you have an excuse, Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked him.   
  
"An excuse? No, I don't, not today" Draco answered. Snape's eyes flashed dangerously.   
  
"I see. Do I have to remove a few points off Slytherin, then?" Snape said. The whole class stared at him. Snape never-and I mean NEVER took even a single point off of Slytherin, especially from his so-called favorite student.   
  
"Oh, you don't have to, Professor," Draco drawled. "It's quite all right, I hate to give you that trouble."   
  
Snape looked furious. It looked as though it was any moment now that he would blow his top. The class was dead silent as they stared from Snape to Draco, astonished that anyone would want to get on the Potion Master's bad side. The tension was almost unbearable. And what happened next, Hermione had no intention to do it, no motivation to do it, and she was not sure she even wanted to do it, but she raised her hand.   
  
"Miss Granger!" Professor Snape glared at her. "This is no time to ask me a bloody ques-"   
  
"Sir, if I may," Hermione said, cutting her professor off. She stood up. "Draco was just finishing his part on our project for the high level of Arithmancy."   
  
It was a downright lie.   
  
Hermione had told Professor Vector that Draco hadn't done any of the work they were to do together, being top students in the class, and therefore Professor Vector withdrew him from the high program offered to Arithmancy students. Draco should have been angry with Hermione when she had notified the teacher but he had shrugged it off nonchalantly.   
  
Everyone in Potions class stared at her. Some people just thought she did this out of the 'goodness of her heart' but most thought she was mad. Draco found he had to use a large amount of strength to keep his jaw from dropping. * Hermione Granger? Lying to a teacher to save me from detention? *   
  
Snape didn't seem to buy it, as always. "Professor Vector assigned it to both of you in the beginning of the year but I believe Mister Malfoy was excluded from it last month."   
  
"That is true, Professor. However, Draco insisted in doing it," Hermione said.   
  
"Is this true, Mister Malfoy?"   
  
Draco smirked and nodded.   
  
All though Snape looked like he wasn't going to go for it, since it appeared that smoke was coming out from his ears, all he did was narrow his eyes at Hermione then turned back to Draco.   
  
"Be that as it may. However, I'm taking five points off Slytherin for your insolence, Mister Malfoy. Now take a seat beside Mr. Deimos," Snape said to the seventh year Slytherin. "And sit down Miss Granger!" He glared at Hermione.   
  
"Five points? It should have been more. Snape looked like he was going to explode," Ron whispered to Harry. But Harry was too busy trying to figure out why Hermione would 'defend' Malfoy.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Draco!"   
  
Draco Malfoy looked up from his dinner plate to see Blaise, Mason, and Don walk towards him. He did not mind the company of Mason or Don but he had a certain grudge against Blaise. He was a horrid person and such a playboy-using girls then brutally dumping them after ruining their lives. Although Draco never admitted it, he had a soft spot for girls. He respected them. He cared for his mother deeply. After all, she was the only one around to take care of him while Lucius was always away out on one of his damned Death Eater meetings or expeditions. Draco never could understand why he had admired that bastard before. Lucius had never really cared much for his family; all his effort went into bringing back the Dark Lord. Now that Voldemort was gone, he spent all his time recruiting new Death Eaters for his own 'confederation'. And it was after he was released from Azkaban he started to treat Narcissa and Draco badly. When he saw that Lucius physically abused his mother, it was then Draco swore he would never lay any harm upon a girl.   
  
Another reason Draco disliked his fellow Slytherin was because during the previous summer, Blaise had been initiated and joined the Death Eaters. He started strutting around the school all high-almighty, taking whatever he pleased. As if enlisting as a Death Eater made you superior from everyone else. Though Lucius was pushing him, Draco had persuaded his father to carry out his own initiation at the end of the school year.   
  
"Draco," said Blaise, snapping Draco out of his reverie and sitting across from him at the Slytherin table.   
  
"What do you want Blaise?" Draco spat sharply.   
  
"Nothing in particular," He smirked. "Just wondering what you were doing at the library on Monday?"   
  
Draco nearly spit out his drink in horror. Did he know about the deal he made with Granger? No, he couldn't. There was no possible way. He had grabbed Granger's wrist and slipped away before he could have caught sight of any of them.   
  
"I wasn't there. You were mistaken," Draco said.   
  
"No, I'm pretty sure that was you, Malfoy. Mason told me he saw you running towards the library. We then decided to follow you," Blaise explained to him while Mason, beside him, nodded his head to confirm.   
  
"We saw you talking to some girl," Mason said.   
  
"And quite a nice piece of ass, I might add," Blaise said. "We couldn't see her face, but she had a great figure."   
  
Draco never considered Hermione as beautiful, she looked all right---nothing special, but whatever Blaise considered attractive he had to keep her out of his reach.   
  
"Stay the hell away from her, Blaise," Draco said dangerously slowly.   
  
"Oh, come on. What house is she in?" Blaise prodded him. "Can't you share your girls with me?"   
  
"Aren't you with some Ravenclaw fifth year, right now?" Don asked Blaise.   
  
"So what? I was going to break up with her this week anyway. She isn't that satisfying. You can have her if you like, Don."   
  
"No, thank you," Don said. Similar to Draco, he hated the way Blaise treated girls.   
  
Draco's anger flared. "How many girls have you THROWN AWAY THIS YEAR, BLAISE?"   
  
People started to stare down at Draco's side of the table. Blaise put his hands up, "Malfoy, calm down! I won't take her if you are that possessive over her!"   
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Draco shouted angrily at him, and left the Great Hall.   
  


* * *

  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall, just as Draco exited it, and sat down beside Ron for dinner. "Hi Ron," Hermione said.   
  
No answer.   
  
"I said 'hello'," Hermione said louder.   
  
"Oh, sorry, 'Mione. I didn't notice you were here-already, that is. Where were you?" Ron asked her.   
  
Hermione placed the dinner napkin on her lap. "Doing some research for Ancient Runes with Justin." Hermione, then, noticed that Harry wasn't beside Ron. Her eyes scanned the Gryffindor table but he was nowhere to be seen. "Er . . .Ron have you seen Harry?"   
  
"He was here about five minutes ago. He ate really quickly, said he had something to do, and walked off. I would have followed him if I wasn't so hungry," Ron said, helping himself to another serving of roast chicken. Hermione looked around the Great Hall once again for Harry; it was still quite early into the evening. "Do you think he's all right?"   
  
"Shuure hee izz," replied Ron, his mouth full.   
  


* * *

  
  
"When I first came to Hogwarts, I did not know what to expect," Lucinda said. Harry and her had been walking along the frozen lake. "When I entered the Great Hall to be sorted, horrible thoughts struck me. What would happen if I was not chosen at all? What if I sat there with the sorting hat for the longest time, until Professor McGonagall lifted it off my head and said that it was a mistake that I transferred to Hogwarts and that I would have to go back to Italy?"   
  
Harry just stared at the beautiful witch shocked with mouth slightly agape as he felt a sense de ja vu. "But aren't you a pureblooded witch?"   
  
"Yes I am," Lucinda smiled. "I know it must sounds ridiculous but maybe horrible thoughts only happen when you are nervous. I am certain you had no trouble fitting in, you might have already known which house you were going to be sorted into."   
  
"Oh no. It wasn't like that at all. I felt the same way you did," Harry said, "Probably in an even worst state. I came to Hogwarts not knowing a single thing. I met my worst enemy and found out a dark lord wanted to kill me all in one day. During the sorting ceremony, all I could see was the black inside of the hat and I waited and prayed that I wouldn't be in Slytherin. How glad I am to be in Gryffindor."   
  
"You? I would have never thought you would have any problem, from what I have read about you. Your scar is legendary. You were only a baby when you came face to face with the Dark Lord. And then you vanquished him last year. Everybody in Gryffindor practically loves you, Ginny has told me that much. And you do not seem to have any problem with the girls. I heard that Hermione was your girlfriend in your fourth year," said Lucinda, smiling.   
  
Harry blushed a distinct red despite the arctic air. "To tell the truth, I don't remember anything about that night I got the scar. I'm just glad the Dark Lord is gone now. I have no idea what would have happened to me if my friends weren't by my side when I defeated Voldemort."   
  
Lucinda shivered slightly, but the name wasn't as fearsome as before. Harry moved closer to her.   
  
"And don't believe everything you hear, Hermione was not and is not my girlfriend. Rita Skeeter was just some crazy Daily Prophet reporter who makes up most of her articles. Besides, 'Mione's been like a sister to me. I've known her since I came to Hogwarts," Harry explained.   
  
"It must be great to have such wonderful friends," Lucinda commented.   
  
Harry nodded. * It's great to have you by my side too *   
  


* * *

  
  
"It is magnificent," said Lucinda a while later. "Harry Potter, come, look at it."   
  
Harry turned and beyond the frozen lake he saw the breath-taking horizon. It was as if the fog dissolved completely to celebrate the coming of the sunset. The sky was lit up brightly albeit it was nearing the end of the late afternoon. The light pink clouds blended into a subtle orange. And beneath all that, in the shape of a half-moon, yellow melted into the crimson sun.   
  
(a/n: Fluff alert! Fluff alert! Fluff alert!)   
  
Despite their icy surroundings, the sunset was enough to warm them from their head to their feet. Harry smiled knowing it would still last for an hour.   
  
"Is it not beautiful?" Lucinda said.   
  
"Yes, it is beautiful," Harry said, he paused a short while before adding, "So is the person who thinks so."   
  
Lucinda turned around looking a bit startled but then suddenly smiled. "I have heard many people say that to me, but coming from you. . .it was nice to hear it."   
  
Harry blushed, but he was a brave Gryffindor after all and his courage motivated him to take her hand in his. The sun was slowly disappearing beneath the horizon and hand in hand they continued to walk along the lake.   
  
** A/N: Ugh. . .okay yes, I got to work on the endings of my chapters and try to un-cliché romantic scenes. However, this is a nice long chapter that I hope you enjoyed. By the way, I don't know what time sunsets occur during the winter. I don't know if you can even see the sunset during the winter. And according to four people I asked, they don't know either. So please review! It'll keep me happy if you do!   
  
P.S. I forgot to mention before that even though in the third movie Tom Felton finally let his bangs down (as seen in an image I've downloaded), I made Draco in this story keep his hair gelled back. It just gives him more attitude. Don't you think? And Geez, I haven't seen the Harry Potter trailer yet! Shocking, I know.   
  
~ Mjade**


	6. No Matter Who You Are

  
**Title: Dare You To Move  
Author: Mjade  
Summary: My third Draco/Mione fic. Hermione Granger is feeling left out by the people she once called friends . . . but her dreams are all about to come true.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter but the idea of this story, the two Slytherins: Mason Deimos and Don Gears, and the Gryffindor: Lucinda Lucent, are mine.  
Rating: PG-13/Romance  
Author's Note: I know it's been a long time, a few weeks...fine, it was more like a month, my apologies. My seventeenth birthday came around and after celebrating it with my friends I went out of town to celebrate it with my relatives but none of them had internet. Thanx for everyone's review: Remorseful Passion-Yes,I'll try to work on avoiding cliches, KeWlGaL8tH-Thanks for reviewing and there's no doubt that I'll keep writing!australian gurl- I promise it will get interesting. Please bare with me, Katie-Thanx for the encouragement! crystal369-Blaise is such a hateable character, isn't he?LOL! jg cola-As one of your fave cousins I have to say you talk too much! And we all know Oliver's hot! J/k! Thanks for reviewing.  
flames929-Why does everyone keep asking me this question? See Chapter 2 a/n. 

-Chapter Six- 

**

_No sooner met but they looked;  
No sooner looked but they loved;  
No sooner loved but they sighed;  
No sooner sighed but they asked one another the reason;  
No sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy . . ._

**William Shakespeare **

By Monday, next week, every Hogwarts student including first, second, and third years knew about the upcoming Christmas ball. The notice pinned in every common room went something like this:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Christmas Ball **

Where: Great Hall

When: Friday, 12th December

Time: From 9:00 p.m. to 12 midnight

Theme: International Famous People through the Ages (Muggle or Wizard)

All years from 4 to 7 must attend ball.

Any student(s) who plays a prank or causes an explosion (intentionally) during the ball will receive detention.

If there are any inquiries or comments, owl Head Boy or Head Girl.

_Minerva McGonagall_  
**Deputy Headmistress**

* * *

Lavender, Parvati, her twin Padma, and Hermione who was following behind them, exited their History of Magic classroom. Hermione opened her book and began reading as the three girls conversed. 

"So Padma, is there anybody in particular you want to ask to the Christmas ball?" Parvati said, grinning. Lavender giggled.

"Oh, for the love of god," said Padma irritably. "Have I not answered that question? I told you and Lavender already. Can't you get over the fact that I fancy him? Is it that amusing?"

"You know," Lavender grinned widely. "He is in our next class, Herbology. Want us to make him ask you?"

Padma sent her a death glare.

"Don't ---you---DARE!" Padma said dangerously. She looked---well---scary, and Parvati and Lavender practically cowered in fear. "I fancy Justin Finch-Fletchley and I'd love to go to the ball with him---yes! But if that means you two ignoramuses involved in forcing or persuading him to ask me to the dance, my answer would be no! And I would probably get the initiative to ask Ron or Seamus instead!" Padma said angrily, knowing very well whom the other two girls liked.

Padma Patil grinned as she walked away with Parvati and Lavender gaping and staring after her.

Hermione couldn't help smiling herself.

* * *

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry said to his friend during Herbology, coming to the table to stand beside her. Professor Sprout started handing out tools, which oddly enough looked like eating utensils, to the class to repot an overly hypersensitive plant that seemed to let out a wail everytime it was touched. 

"I'm fine, Harry," Hermione replied, without looking up.

"You sure?" Harry persisted.

Hermione looked at him, slightly perplexed as to why he was asking her these questions. "Positive. Is there something bothering you?"

"Ron and I are a bit concerned. You haven't been acting yourself lately," Harry said.

How would you know? You barely spend anytime with me anymore . . .Wait a minute! Where did that thought come from? Hermione shook her head. "I haven't?" She said instead.

"Well for one thing, that day in Potions, you stood up for Malfoy. You actually _saved_ him from detention. You even prevented the golden possibility of Snape taking at least ten points off of Slytherin," Harry said. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Harry continued before she could say anything. "I know you were lying, Hermione. Besides, we never saw you two working together after Malfoy was kicked off the program. So why'd you do it?"

To tell the truth, Hermione had no good answer and no good reason. 'Saving Malfoy from detention?' It sounded so absurd. "I don't know yet, Harry. But I feel fine, don't worry," Hermione assured him, concluding their discussion as she reached for a new pot.

* * *

From the Journal of Hermione Granger: 

12/04

_Draco Malfoy isn't exactly my most favourite person in the world; so then why did I help him get out of trouble? I guess I felt like I had to do it. However, I cannot blame Harry or what the others think. After all, Malfoy has been our rival for the past six years, and with all these verbal duels---no there were physical: I had slapped him in third year and he had made my teeth grow in fourth, but I can't help feeling that preventing him from detention was the right thing to do even if my friends do not approve of it. Maybe it's just my imagination, but I just feel that whenever I do something good to my friends or help them in any problems they may have, they overlook it. And when I do something my friend's dislike, it seems like that's the only time they take notice of me, even if they are scolding or giving me another pointless lecture. Then there's that matter with Malfoy. It's not like I'm befriending Draco or anything, I just agreed to help him. The reason I decided I would tutor him was probably because I sensed some vulnerability, if you could call it that, in his persona when he asked me. But then Malfoy has always been that rude, conceited, aggravating git! I could make believe Draco was born in a family with parents who neglected him or he was born in a family where honor and reputation is everything and the word love wasn't even in his vocabulary. And maybe that was how he was brought up. But that may not be necessarily true. I just hope this whole thing is not a joke he chose to play on me, but who knows? He could be the best con man you could ever come across._

* * *

It was nearing the end of the week and Hermione still did not find a date to the Christmas Ball. Even Neville, who was a close friend of Hermione, had a date with a fourth year named Emma Dobbs. Ginny had tried to set her up with someone from her year but she declined the offer. Hermione decided there was no harm in waiting. 

The Gryffindor Common room had the usual traffic it had for the past week. Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione were both in the seventh year dorm, seeking a little bit of privacy. Ginny followed suit shortly after, and sat beside her friend on Parvati's bed.

"Hermione, maybe you should take a break from reading," Ginny suggested.

"Hi Gin, nice to see you too," Hermione muttered, and engrossed herself once again reading her book on Magical Theory.

Is this all she does on her spare time? Ginny thought. I mean I know she is head girl and all and Hermione's always had her nose in a book since the first time I met her, but this excessive studying is getting out of hand. She should be doing something better with her time. She's seventeen and nothing has happened.

"Hermione, I'm your friend and can I be perfectly honest with you?" Ginny said.

Hermione looked up from her book. "What is it, Ginny?

"Don't you think you've been studying and reading to the point that if you're brain absorbs anymore information, it'll explode?" Ginny said.

"What are you trying to say?" Hermione asked.

"You're seventeen, Hermione. It's about time you start doing something different. Do you realize what people say about you? 'That Hermione hasn't changed one bit,' and 'Oh, there she goes, off to the library again,' and 'I know she's Head Girl but carrying a dozen books is very unattractive.' I've tried to defend you countless times, but I'm beginning to think what people say---what they say about you is true," Ginny finished.

"Ginny's right, Hermione," Parvati said. "And this is practically the only time I see you other than classes or mealtimes. You're either in the library again or in the Head's dorm, studying for a test that has not even been announced yet."

"So, I study hard. Big deal," Hermione said.

"I hate to be the one to break this to you but," Parvati didn't even hesitate. "You're boring, Hermione. Utterly dull. Everyone knows you as the teacher's pet or the bookworm. Boys don't even take a second look at you."

Hermione glared at Parvati. "I can't help the fact that I'm Head Girl. Besides, who has the time to do anything?"

"Almost everybody who's normal and has a social life . . ." Lavender said.

Hermione ignored her and went back to reading.

Parvati sighed exasperatedly and turned to Ginny. "So Ginny, who are you going to the Christmas Ball with?"

"I was actually hoping Harry would ask me but he's already going with Lucinda," Ginny said.

Parvati, Lavender, and even Hermione's head snapped up at this.

Lavender squealed. "Oh, I knew something was going on when I saw those two walking by the lake. It's so cute that there going to the ball together. They seem perfect for each other---no offense, Ginny," Lavender added as an afterthought.

"None taken. It's all right, someone else has already asked me," Ginny said.

"Oh, who?" Lavender asked Ginny curiously.

"Hang on a minute," Hermione interrupted before Ginny could reply. "Lucinda is going with Harry? When did he ask her?"

"Harry asked her on Monday, the day the notice was posted. How can you not know? It's already Thursday," Ginny said.

"Harry did not say anything involving what I've just heard," Hermione said.

"Then you should have heard it from Ron," Parvati said. "Oh, did he tell you we're also going together?"

"What? Where was I when all this happened?" Hermione said, suddenly feeling like Sleeping Beauty or Rip Van Winkle haven just woken up from years upon years of sleep.

"I don't know. Probably in the Head dorm, shutting the rest of the world out," Parvati said.

"I don't shut the world out, Parvati," Hermione said slowly.

"I wish I could believe you, Hermione," Parvati said. "By the way, about the ball, I hope you don't have to go with Justin because Padma---"

"I'm not going with Justin," Hermione said.

"But isn't it tradition for the Head Boy and Girl to go together to school events?" Lavender questioned.

"No," Hermione said. "Professor Dumbledore never said it was required."

"Well then that means you're not going with anyone. No one has asked you to the ball yet," Parvati pointed out.

"How would you know?" Hermione said defensively. Am I that transparent?

"Come on, Hermione. It's very obvious---"

That was the last straw. Hermione shut her book with such force that made everyone in the dormitory jump. She stood up and yelled, "I can't stand this conversation any longer! I'm leaving!" Before she turned away she added, "And no, I'm not going to the library for your information!"

Hermione stormed out the door, ignoring Ginny's calls for her to come back.

* * *

When Hermione reached the entrance to the Head's common room, she practically growled the password at the stone gargoyle. After it moved aside and after she marched up the spiral staircase, she stomped inside and suddenly had a powerful urge to slam a door. But unfortunately, Hogwarts didn't use doors for entrances to common rooms. 

Frustrated, Hermione sat down on the couch still fuming, barely missing Crookshanks, her cat, who jumped away from being crushed at the last second. She didn't even notice Justin, who stared at her with a puzzled and slightly awed expression on his face.

"Are you all right?" asked Justin cautiously.

"FINE!" Hermione snapped.

"Whoa. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Justin said, slightly take aback. After gathering enough courage, he sat beside Hermione and bravely put an arm around her. He sighed in relief when he felt Hermione relax. Crookshanks came out from under the table and jumped in Hermione's lap and curled into a ball.

"Sorry, Justin," She said, stroking Crookshanks fur. "I just had an argument with Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny. They keep telling me I should be like this or I should do that. I mean, I'm content with the way I am, why should I change? They all think they know me better than I do," Hermione explained.

"I understand," Justin nodded. "But you know what?"

"What?"

He grinned. "I reckon I know you better than they do. I'm sure some hot chocolate will cheer you up. Want me to call for some?"

Justin must have been the most considerate guy Hermione ever met and she was grateful to have him as her friend. However, she suddenly remembered her appointment with Malfoy.

"I'd love one but," Hermione said. "I have a previous engagement that I just can't miss."

* * *

Hermione felt awkward going to the library--- well, not the prospect of going there but the prospect of going there to meet the infamous Draco Malfoy. Malfoy after all was her enemy, rival, opponent, adversary, foe ---she couldn't think of any more words to categorize him. 

She had left the common room early but then realized it was a stupid thing to do. What if Malfoy's plan was to keep her waiting for over an hour? What if he came late---or worse, what if he didn't come at all? What are you doing, Hermione?

As she turned a corner, she came towards the extensive oak doors of Hogwarts' library. Even though she was seventeen, standing 5 feet 8 inches, the doors appeared as massive as they were when she was eleven years of age.

Pushing the wide doors open, she entered and immediately scanned the part of the library she could see. There were quite a few Hufflepuffs, several Ravenclaws around a large table, and some third year Gryffindors holding long rolls of parchment, probably constructing a dream chart for Divination. Hermione sighed. She was glad she dropped out; she never did like that class.

Not surprisingly, there wasn't a single indication that a Slytherin was present. Which meant that Draco wasn't in, either. They're probably too busy kissing up to Malfoy and his wealth to be bothered to visit the library once in their lifetimes, Hermione thought bitterly.

As she came around some of the desks, she spotted Hannah Abbott, whom she knew through Justin, immersed in a discussion with her fellow Hufflepuffs. Hermione did not want to disturb them, but she had to ask someone if they've seen Malfoy around.

Just as she was about to tap Hannah on the shoulder, a powerful hand seized her arm and she was pulled behind a bookshelf.

"If scaring me half to death is your way of saying hello, Draco Malfoy, you better find yourself a different tutor!" Hermione said angrily, holding a hand over her chest.

"Shush, not so loud," Draco hissed.

"Why, what's the matter?" Hermione inquired. "Do you mind telling me why we are sneaking around the library?"

Instead of answering her, Draco simply said, "You said you wanted to talk, so start talking."

"Oh, right," Hermione said. She cleared her throat. "First and foremost, you cannot call me Mudblood under any circumstances ever again, or this deal is off. Understood?"

"What am I supposed to call you then?" Draco said, smirking.

Hermione glared at him. "Well, I don't mind if you call me Granger," her features softened. "But then there's always my name, Hermione."

When Draco didn't answer, she continued. "Anyway, the reason I came here is about our schedules."

"Yeah, well?" Draco said, rather impatiently.

"I was thinking Mondays and Wednesdays," Hermione said.

"Don't you think Wednesdays are a bit too crowded?" Draco said.

"Excuse me?"

"Wednesdays are the weekdays when people cram for tests. The Slytherins would be here studying as well and they may be a bit distracting. After all, I am very popular," Draco said smugly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco continued, "Most students come to library at the middle of the week and the place is packed. Don't you think it would be a bit inconvenient to be surrounded by people?" Draco said. He prayed to the gods that Hermione would agree with him, because the real reason was that he didn't want the Slytherins to see him with her. Like I said before, it would ruin his 'reputation'.

"Since when did you become claustrophobic?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at Draco. "All right, fine, what day then?"

"Fridays," Draco stated. It was common knowledge that the library, during Fridays, was the least crowded.

"Okay---oh no, wait, I can't. I have bi-weekly meetings with the Head Boy and prefects during Friday at 2:00 p.m." Hermione said.

"Who said tutorials are at two?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Three."

"Five."

"Four then."

"Done. 4:00 p.m. it is," Draco said satisfied. "Is that all? There's somewhere I have to be."

"One more thing," Hermione hesitated. "Just promise me that---that this whole thing isn't some joke you're playing on me."

"What?" Draco said incredulously.

"I mean, you needing my help. Is it all for real?" Hermione asked him.

Is this what she thinks of me? She thinks I'm playing games? Draco thought.

"You know, Granger, for being a know-it-all you're quite clueless. It was torture to ask for your help. Did you even stop to think how humiliating that was? I practically embarrassed my self in front of you and you still have the nerve to think this is some kind of joke," Draco said, glaring at her.

The two just stared at each other. Part of Hermione wanted to trust Draco but she didn't dare take any chances. It was just as strange as Voldemort asking help from Dumbledore. She gazed at Draco for a minute longer, trying to detect an emotion through his handsome expressionless face. That's when she began to look at him. To really look at him. He was rather tall and he had always towered over her. His light-blonde hair was slicked back as usual but Hermione suddenly noticed a loose hair and realized he actually had bangs. Her gaze went up to his silver-gray eyes and she found that he was looking at her the same way she was looking at him---

They both gasped inwardly and snapped out of their trances.

"I guess I have no choice but to take your word for it," Hermione said. "All right, we start next week Monday, at four o'clock. Don't be late."

Draco headed out the library door without looking back.

**A/N: Just to let you know that the journals are just excerpts from an entry. It is not the actual whole entry. As I said I am terribly sorry that I couldn't get this chapter out earlier. I got stuck on several parts many times. Now as to when my next chapter will be up might take just as long because to tell the truth I haven't started it yet grins sheepishly heh heh. But please be patient and bare with me, keep your reviews coming because that is what keeps me writing. All your comments, encouragements, and constructive criticism are appreciated. By the way, HAPPY EASTER! **

Mjade


	7. Many Questions, No Answers

  
**Title: Dare You To Move   
Author: Mjade   
Summary: My third Draco/Mione fic. Hermione Granger is feeling left out by the people she once called friends . . . but her dreams are all about to come true.   
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter but the idea of this story, the two Slytherins: Mason Deimos and Don Gears, and the Gryffindor: Lucinda Lucent, are mine.   
Rating: PG-13/Romance   
Author's Note: It's finally posted! I am SO SO SO SORRY I made you wait this long! It's been over a month but finding time to write has been very difficult! I hope I didn't lose any of my readers! Anyway on to your reviews:   
Weeble Wobble Chic- I understand, most people usually don't like OC's. But you're actually foreshadowing something when you said there's just something about Lucinda. You may have not meant it in the same way but there will be something you will learn about her. As for Harry being with Ginny, I don't really like that pairing much besides it seemed Ginny lost interest in Harry during OOTP and it'll be kind of weird if she went back to having a crush on him. Thanks for reviewing!   
queenanneus- The tutoring will start soon so please keep reading! Thanx!   
crystal369- I'm really glad you're still reading this story! Your review is really a heart-lightener! Thanx for baring with me this long!   
Supreme Neo Countess & Angelsparkle006- Thanks for your support!   
Eggplant and Caviar- You're review really lifted my spirits. Thank you so much! You have no idea how nice it is to hear that a writer's work is appreciated even an amateur like me! Please keep reading and reviewing!   
EvErYtHiNg4NoThInG- It will soon happen! That's a promise!   
  


-Chapter Seven-

**   
  
_Love cures people - both the ones who give it   
and the ones who receive it. . ._   
  
**Dr. Karl Menninger **  
  
"Go for it."   
  
"Really? You think I should ask her? Do you think she'd actually want to go with me?" Justin asked hopefully, pacing in front of the fireplace in the Head common room.   
  
"Definitely. She'd be crazy not to," Hermione answered, she had changed out of her school robes into a red turtleneck sweater and black slacks after the Head and Prefect meeting. She was seated on the couch with a quill in one hand, checking off the list of preparations for the ball. "You should ask her before someone else beats you to it. The sooner, the better."   
  
"That reminds me," Justin said. "Has anyone asked you to the Christmas Ball?"   
  
Hermione hesitated; she wasn't sure what Justin's reaction would be. "Well, no. . .not yet, anyway."   
  
Justin looked at her. "Hermione, you do know it's Friday."   
  
"Yes, I am well aware of the date. Thank you very much," Hermione said. "It'll be only a matter of time before someone asks me." She was trying to sound positive although the chances of finding a date this late in the week were rather dubious.   
  
"The ball is only a week from today," Justin said, he appeared doubtful of what Hermione said as well. "You have to find a date today. Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend. Its sole purpose, right now, is for the couples to find dress robes or costumes of international famous or historical people through the ages, which have some sort of connection with each other. It was your idea, Hermione."   
  
"I know, all right! And I don't know if someone will even bother to ask me!" Hermione said, failing miserably in trying to contain the anger of being ashamed by this. "Harry is going with Lucinda, Ron is going with Parvati, Seamus is going with Lavender, Dean is going with Ginny, Terry is going with Mandy, Anthony is going with Luna, and Neville is going with Emma! Those are the only couples of the people I know but even that doesn't leave much choice for me!"   
  
After she calmed down, Justin said to her, "You know, Hermione, if you don't find a date. . .I'll be glad to go with you, even though I was planning on asking---"   
  
"Oh, Justin, please don't do that," Hermione said, her features softened at by what Justin had offered her.   
  
"You're the sweetest guy and friend anyone could ever ask for, but you know I'd feel guilty. Padma has been dying for you to ask her and I've known for a long time how much you wanted to go with her."   
  
"You're sure, 'Mione? Professor Dumbledore would have preferred that we would go together, anyway, and you do know I wouldn't mind going with you."   
  
"I know you would. But don't worry about me, I'll be fine."   
  
(a/n: which we all know really means= all hope is lost, someone save me, please!)

* * *

It was a beautiful and perfect Saturday morning. The sky was this royal blue, the sun shone brilliantly through the clouds, the winter wind was cool and soothing, the air was fresh with morning dew, and not a single, significant sign that a snow blizzard was approaching anytime soon. As I said before: a beautiful and perfect Saturday morning. 'Irritatingly perfect,' Hermione thought gloomily.   
  
All students, from years 4 to 7, were eager to finish breakfast in the Great Hall. Everybody wanted to start their weekend by having a great time in Hogsmeade and to be able to find the perfect costumes for the Christmas Ball. Everybody, but Hermione.   
  
If anyone paid any attention to her at all, they would notice that she seemed out of place from the buzz and excitement coming from her fellow students. Hermione was, unfortunately, still without a date.   
  
But is it possible that I'm the only one without a date? She thought miserably. I mean, of course not counting Malfoy's cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Wait, who is Malfoy going with---oh hold on, that's right: Pansy Parkinson. That's another couple I know of and one less for me---not that I would ever consider going with Draco! Don't get me wrong. After all, that would be very strange. I don't think I would ever "consciously" agree to be Malfoy's date.   
  
Hermione spotted Pansy Parkinson saunter over to a seat next to Draco. Pansy still had a pug-face but compared to before, she was not that unfortunate when it came to looks. After all, she had this popular (because of wealth) and good-looking guy taking her to the Christmas Ball. Hermione had always disliked Pansy and it went both ways, but for one split second Hermione wished she were her.

* * *

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad, Hermione thought. The Hogsmeade weekends were always a happy occasion for her, even if it meant no classes. It gave her more time to spend with her friends, Harry and Ron, and being with them had started becoming a very rare thing. Since her seventh year started, she was swamped with more homework than she could actually handle from all the extra classes she was taking: Advanced Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and even Muggle Studies (which oddly enough, Draco took as well). She still refused to take Divination, convinced that it was useless and Professor Trelawney was only a "trying-hard" Seer. Hermione had also been given the position of Head Girl and there were so many school rules that she had to abide by to set a good example for younger students and there were so many school social events she had to plan and carry out. Yes, it was indeed a very rare thing that she could just relax and take a break from her hectic schedule to be with her friends.   
  
Feeling much better, she scanned the Gryffindor table looking for Ron to ask what the Hogsmeade agenda was for today. She rolled her eyes when she found him. He kissed the cheek of his new girlfriend, Parvati Patil, and she started to giggle uncontrollably. She never really considered Parvati a ditz (a/n: Is there any other way to put it?) but was she really that boy-crazy? Then again, did Hermione know Parvati that well? They weren't exactly close but Hermione did consider her as a friend in some way or another. 'Oh, well,' Hermione thought. She supposed she'd have to drag Parvati along with her, Harry, and Ron.   
  
Parvati's giggles ceased abruptly when she spotted Hermione coming over. Hermione was slightly startled at Parvati's sudden change in mood but quickly chose to ignore it. "Hey Ron," she said.   
  
"Hey, 'Mione. How are you?" Ron said, smiling at her.   
  
"All right. So are we ready to go to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Uh, yeah, sure---"   
  
"Actually," said Parvati, cutting Ron off. "About that, Hermione. Ron and I were planning to go together to Hogsmeade. As in "just the two of us". Isn't that right, Ron?" Parvati said, glancing at her boyfriend.   
  
"Oh, come on Parvati. I guess we can bring Hermione along---ouch!" Ron stopped abruptly. Hermione knew that Parvati didn't even try to hide the fact that she stomped Ron on the foot.   
  
"Ron, you promised this would be our special time to spend together. Besides," Parvati turned to Hermione, "I'd hate for you to be the third wheel, Hermione, seeing as you still haven't found a date. That wouldn't be much fun for you, would it Hermione?"   
  
Hermione felt like she'd been stabbed through her chest. She also felt like slapping that sickening smirk off of Parvati's face. How did she ever call Parvati her friend? And Ron barely tried to convince Parvati to bring her along---much less stand up for her. Did Ron just say "bring her along"? It sounded as if she were just some extra cargo that he felt sorry for.   
  
"You're right," Hermione said instead. "You're right, Parvati. I wouldn't have much fun. I'll just ask Harry, I guess."   
  
Parvati smirked at her then turned away. Hermione glared at her back and then slowly walked away.   
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. Maybe next time?" Ron called after her.   
  
"It's okay. Forget it," Hermione said. It stung her when Ron just shrugged and turned back to talk to his girlfriend.   
  
"You can come with me if you want, Hermione?" Harry said, upon hearing their conversation.   
  
Thank god for Harry Potter! Hermione smiled, "Really? You don't mind?"   
  
"No, I don't mind. Lucinda and I are going to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. You can join us if you'd like," Harry replied.   
  
Hermione did not know if it was the way Harry said it or just her imagination but she didn't feel like he sincerely wanted her with Lucinda and him. After all, she'd be the "third wheel" again.   
  
"Oh, never mind. I don't want to bother you two," Hermione said.   
  
"Really, Hermione. It's fine," Harry insisted.   
  
"Uh, no. I just remembered . . .er . . . there were some things I have to finish before I leave. I'll probably meet you in Hogsmeade anyway," Hermione lied.   
  
"All right, Hermione. I'll see you later today then," Harry said.   
  
"Yeah. . ." Hermione replied as she walked out of the Great Hall.   
  
Suddenly her feeling much better turned to a feeling much worse.

* * *

Hermione was just about to sit on the couch and start her Herbology homework due next week, when Justin burst through the portrait beaming with pure happiness. He ran to Hermione with a huge grin, pulled her up from the couch and started waltzing with her around the common room singing 'Once Upon A Dream' from _Sleeping Beauty_. It had always made Hermione laugh when Justin sang 'girlish' songs.   
  
"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream!_" Justin sang in a high pitch voice that made Hermione laugh even harder. "_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar-a-gleam!_"   
  
"You're acting ridiculous!" Hermione laughed. "What is going on? You're not on something are you?"   
  
"No even better!" Justin said, the grin never leaving his face. "And I have you to thank for that! She said 'yes', Hermione!"   
  
"Padma accepted?" Hermione said. "That's great, Justin. I'm so happy for you! She said 'yes' right away, didn't she?"   
  
"Well, actually," Justin said. "She did ask me whether Parvati or Lavender put me up to this. Of course, I said no."   
  
"I see," Hermione said, smiling to herself knowingly.   
  
"But what does it matter?!" Justin exclaimed. "She said yes! "   
  
"So what do you and Padma plan to wear to the ball?" Hermione asked Justin.   
  
"I'm not quite sure yet. Padma has an idea of whom she wants to dress up as so we're going to Hogsmeade to shop for clothes," Justin replied, and then he realized what he had just said. "Shop for clothes? Man, I sound like a girl!"   
  
Hermione laughed, "Why else would you be my friend? You act quite feminine too, you know. Dancing around, singing a song from 'Sleeping Beauty'."   
  
"Hey!" Justin warned.   
  
"Just kidding," Hermione said.   
  
"Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes. So we are going to Hogsmeade together to look for costumes," Justin restated. "Hold on---do you want to come? I'm sure Padma wouldn't mind. She keeps telling me she wishes she was as intellectual as you."   
  
"Actually---" Hermione started.   
  
"Oh, that's right. You're going with Harry and Ron. There's no separating you three," Justin said.   
  
"Uh huh," Hermione managed to say, her voice sounding slightly high and awkward to her.   
  
"You okay?" Justin asked, concerned.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine," said Hermione hastily. "What made you think I wasn't?"   
  
"I . . .I don't know. Well, okay, I'll go down now. See you later," Justin said.   
  
"Bye," Hermione called out to him as he exited through the portrait.

* * *

From the Journal of Hermione Granger:   
  
11/05   
  
_I don't know what just happened today at breakfast. Was there something I missed? Did my friends just act . . .well, I don't know if "unfriendly" is the right word for it, but it was not . . .usual? I'm even losing my words. What happened to my terrific range in vocabulary? However, that doesn't matter, anymore. Yes, I know I have spent lesser time with Harry and Ron. What with all these Head Girl duties and extra classes, but who can blame me? I took pride in being the top student of Hogwarts, being chosen as a Head. However, I never thought it could be such a burden. The work is countless and difficult but I can deal with that. My free time mostly amounts to working on the Arithmancy project or carrying out errands and I dealt with that as well. But Ron ignoring me and Harry feeling sorry for me . . .that is something I haven't experienced from my best friends before. But I don't know what the matter is. They still know me as Hermione--- I haven't changed. Then again, maybe it is my lack of change, as Ginny said. Maybe Parvati and Lavender were right, my friends probably find me boring and I probably have no social life whatsoever. How does Justin do it? True, I still have better marks in my academic subjects than he does, but he always finishes his homework on time and never missed a single Head and Prefect meeting. With the exception that he takes Divination and I take Arithmancy, we have the same subjects and do most of the same work. Yet, he still manages to have fun with his friends and even spends time with me. Justin always said I put too much weight on my shoulders. Maybe I do. Besides, I still have that tutoring session with Malfoy. I still can't get over the fact why I decided to help him. It's not like I owe him anything. After all, he's the one who has been insulting my friends and I since we stepped into Hogwarts. And he hates me, but then why ask me for help? Argh . . . isn't there anyone who can answer my questions? Why do I keep pondering on this?_   
  
**A/N: I FINALLY finished this chapter! I AM truly sorry it took so long to get here! You cannot imagine how busy I am! I've got projects upon projects, lab reports, and essays to do from a school I'd like to call "Alcatraz". By the way, it's really hard to write the beginnings of a story when you come up with great ideas for the middle of the story.   
  
PLEASE READ:   
I am grateful to everybody who has read this story this far because I know it is going rather slow. I really do not intend to rush anything because I like to make the love between Draco and Hermione more realistic (even if it is in the Wizarding world) and also more interesting. Besides in some D/Hr stories I've read in the past, an author's focus and attention is so devoted to Draco and Hermione that they leave the other characters completely out. I love the side characters that's why I'm trying to bring them out first before I focus on Draco and Hermione. Anyway, as soon as Winter Break starts (in this story), the events will happen more smoothly and it will no doubt move faster. However, I still want to bring out the teachers of this story like Dumbledore and my favorite: Lupin sigh. I also want to write about the Order, particularly Tonks because she reminds me of myself. Were both a bit wacky and hyper!   
  
So anyway my exams are coming up soon---pain! agony! doom! despair!---and as soon as they're over I'll be able to post the next chapter up where the first meeting between the two will occur! Hooray! Please keep reading and please keep reviewing!   
  
Mjade**


	8. Where There's Smoke, There's Fire

  
**Title: Dare You To Move   
Author: Mjade   
Summary: My third Draco/Mione fic. Hermione Granger is feeling left out by the people she once called friends . . . but her dreams are all about to come true.   
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter but the idea of this story, the two Slytherins: Mason Deimos and Don Gears, and the Gryffindor: Lucinda Lucent, are mine.   
Rating: PG-13/Romance   
Author's Note: Hey! I finished my reviews and vacation started so I'm able to upload this chapter! I hope you like it! Thanks to my reviewers:   
crystal369- Hi my most faithful reviewer! LOL! Thanks for supporting my concepts and Draco's in this chapter. You can count on it!   
Rinaula- Thanks for wishing me well on my exams! I could use all the luck I need! Justin Finch-Fletchley personality is actually based on a real person. I have never seen him sad at all---it's amazing! He's a very optimistic person.   
Venus725- Thank you so so much! I'm glad you actually took your time to read my other stories and I'm happy that you love this story!   
everything4nothing and Angelsparkle006- I'm grateful that you're still reading my story! Enjoy this chapter and R/R!   
  


-Chapter Eight-

**   
  
_If there ever comes a day when   
we can't be together,   
keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever. . ._   
  
** Winnie The Pooh **   
  
After the trip to Hogsmeade, the rest of the weekend went by rather uneventfully, and soon Monday morning rolled along. Hermione was not in higher spirits since Friday, her friends did not even notice she never turned up, but at least she had her classes and work to keep her mind of her problems. The intellectual loved learning; she always considered it refreshing for her mind and body (Ron, of course, considered it a headache), and that's probably what made her different from most other seventeen-year olds. She looked at her beautiful wooden-carved full-length mirror. She straightened her Gryffindor tie then closed the door behind her and went down the steps to the Head Common Room.   
  
Justin was already gathering his books for his first class. "Shall we?" He asked Hermione.   
  
"Sure. What's first on the time table?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Muggle Studies," Justin groaned. "Tell me why did I let you convince me to take this hideously boring class?"   
  
"Oh come on," Hermione said, crossing her arms. "Muggle Studies isn't _that_ bad. Besides, it couldn't hurt to keep up with the Muggle world."   
  
"For your information, we both grew up in the Muggle world, or at least your parents and mine are Muggles. That class is bloody easy!" Justin said.   
  
"Well, it's enriching to see it from a wizard's point of view," Hermione said.   
  
"Didn't you just say it was good to keep up with the Muggle world?" Justin raised an eyebrow.   
  
Hermione sighed. "Look, if you don't need that class, why don't you take Arithmancy? There is so much you can learn and it's a whole lot better than Divination."   
  
"Ugh, no thank you," Justin replied. "I happen to value my free time. And Advance Arithmancy is such a complex subject."   
  
"Then why are you complaining about Muggle Studies?" Hermione asked. She raised an eyebrow at her friend. "What are we arguing about?"   
  
Justin suddenly grinned. "Nothing at all. Shall we?" He replied gesturing to the common room exit. Hermione sighed exasperatedly but nodded her head. The Head Boy and Head Girl descended down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast in the Great Hall went as usual. Hermione took her seat between her two friends. Harry was doing some last minute studying for their Divination exam they were to have in their third period and Ron did his customary whining:   
  
"I hate this class!" He cried and dropped his head on his bowl of Muesli. Hermione muttered "honestly" as she grabbed Ron's chin and started cleaning his face with tissue.   
  
"Yes, Ron. That's the sixth time you said it," said Harry, rather annoyed. He turned a page of the advanced edition of _Unfogging The Future_. "Why don't you start studying now? You won't have enough time between classes." Ron glared at him; he sounded a lot like Hermione.   
  
Fed up, Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ron's face and said "_Scourgify! _" She looked at Harry and Ron pointedly. "I still don't understand why you two signed up for it, then. Don't you remember Professor McGonagall telling us that 'Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic'?" Hermione said, helping herself to some fried tomatoes. "Besides Professor Trelawney is no where near a Seer."   
  
"She's right, you know," said a voice behind Ron, causing him to jump a few inches above his seat. "True Seers are very rare, after all," said Luna dreamily, she had come towards them from the Ravenclaw table. "However I think there is still some vital information you can learn from Divination."   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Ron said. "You didn't have to sneak up from behind and scare the living daylights out of me."   
  
Luna's eyes shifted to Ron, "Sorry Ronald, but that was not my intention. Is Ginny around?"   
  
"Uh yeah, she's over there," Ron cocked his head towards his sister, looking slightly confused. Luna left the trio. "I hate it when she calls me Ronald." Ron said.   
  
"Anyway, as I was about to tell you," Hermione said trying to grab back the attention of Harry and Ron. "You should have taken Arithmancy."   
  
"Forget it, 'Mione. I was never really good at numbers. Much less decoding them," Harry said.   
  
"You know if I wanted your opinion on how to waste my time, Hermione. I'd ask for it," Ron said and shoved a sausage in his mouth.   
  
Hermione glared at him. "Well, sorry for wasting your time _Ronald_. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to meet up with Justin and head down to the Muggle Studies classroom." She stood up and caught sight of Parvati. "By the way, Ron, your girlfriend is coming over, someone more worthwhile of your time I presume."   
  
She turned away from them and ran to meet the Head Boy at the doors of the Great Hall.

* * *

After breakfast ended Padma joined Parvati and Lavender as they walked to their next class.   
  
"I got what I wanted without your help," Padma told them. Parvati and Lavender's heads snapped towards her.   
  
"Justin---" Lavender started.   
  
"Uh huh," Padma answered beaming.   
  
"Oh, wow!" Exclaimed Lavender.   
  
"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell us earlier?" said Parvati.   
  
Padma shrugged. "Guess it was payback for what you two were about to do. But it doesn't matter. Justin is such a sweetheart and a great guy! I just hope I didn't make a fool out of myself and sounded too ecstatic when he asked me," Padma's face reddened.   
  
"If there was one person who'd be thrilled," Parvati said, "that would be him, dear."   
  
Padma blushed even more. "Who knows? Have you two already picked out---"   
  
Parvati cleared her throat. "Prince Charming at 12 o'clock."   
  
"Isn't that your boy, now?" Lavender said to Padma, pointing straight down the hall.   
  
Sure enough, Justin came around the corner grinning (a/n: This guy sure likes grinning a lot, doesn't he?) and Hermione was laughing at something he said while hitting him playfully on the shoulder. Justin smirked and held out his arm for Hermione and she mockingly curtsied and took it, and they disappeared from Padma, Parvati, and Lavender's view.   
  
"I see . . ." Lavender muttered.   
  
Padma's head sharply turned to Lavender. "You see what exactly?"   
  
"Well, in case you didn't observe that little scene displayed before us a minute ago," Parvati told her sister as she turned to look at her, "I do believe they acted almost like---no, _exactly_ like a couple. Either Justin, who's such a 'great guy' is being unfaithful to you or Hermione's stealing your boyfriend."   
  
Padma scoffed skeptically. "Parvati, Justin cannot be unfaithful to me since we are not actually 'going out' and he is not officially my boyfriend. And that scene you observed a while ago was just friendship, purely platonic."   
  
"I don't know, Padma," Lavender put in. "That's how Parvati and Ron behave and Seamus and I act. Besides, there are rumors stating that Hermione has a 'thing' for the Head Boy. Looks like she's making some moves on Justin."   
  
"I'd have to agree with Lavender on that, Padma," Parvati said.   
  
Padma rolled her eyes. She knew these two were undergoing wishful thinking; they just loved gossip. "Justin and Hermione are just really good friends. Nothing beyond that. And this 'thing' as you two so eloquently put it, that she has for Justin correlates with the phrase that I like to call 'just friends'. Honestly, there is nothing going on between the two, even Justin says that. Besides, Hermione is not the kind of person that would do such a thing."   
  
"You don't know Hermione that well," Parvati said. "It's a known fact that she's brilliant in academics, but that doesn't mean she isn't good in developing schemes. She maybe right now wickedly planning something to break you two up and seduce Justin."   
  
Parvati's last sentence caused Padma to burst out laughing.   
  
"I can't believe you two! You're being ridiculous!" She said, trying to recover from laughing at the girls' silliness. "I may only have met Hermione from Prefect duties last year but I know her well enough to verify that she will by no means ever get involved in something like that and transform into the 'scarlet woman'. Anyway, no offense to you and Lavender, but that's something you two are more likely to do. And what's the matter with the both of you? I thought Hermione was your friend. Why are you making up all this intrigues about her?" Padma said.   
  
"Things change, Padma," Lavender said. "And we're not making this up. It was clearly seen in broad daylight."   
  
"Well it doesn't matter. I like Hermione, she's a nice girl, and I trust Justin so there's no way I could believe you two," Padma told them.   
  
"We're not saying you have to, Padma," Parvati told her. "We're just saying be careful. Hermione may not be the girl you think she is. Sooner or later you'll see it yourself."   
  
Padma didn't believe a single word from Parvati. However, as much as she wanted to shut out what she had said, the words of Parvati and Lavender stayed with her slowly filling her with doubt. But Padma would not easily give in.

* * *

Similar to Advanced Arithmancy, seventh year Muggle Studies was a single class. Justin and Hermione were the only two Muggle-born who signed up for the subject (a/n: Or so they thought . . .I'm foreshadowing something. Dun! Dun! Dun!), the Patil twins, Lavender, Lucinda, and Seamus Finnigan were also part of the lot. Surely, you would think that under normal circumstances, there would be not a single Slytherin a mile from that class. Au contraire, my friend. As mentioned before: Draco took that class. So did Don and Pansy Parkinson.   
  
Hermione raised her hand.   
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" The Muggle Studies professor said.   
  
"Professor, excuse me, but in this particular question about uses of an automobile, do we have to write down a description of the actual object?" Hermione asked, pointing at question number fourteen.   
  
"No, just its function," the Professor answered, smiling down at her. "Are you finished with the test, Hermione?"   
  
"Yes, I'm done," She said handing the test paper (a/n: parchment . . .whatever) to her Professor. The class stared at her. Hermione usually finishes before everyone else, so it was no surprise, but they only started the test a few minutes ago.   
  
"What a swot!" Lavender muttered loud enough for Hermione to hear. Parvati snickered.   
  
"Well you can't expect her to do anything else but bury her nose in a book and study. It's not like she has a life _worth_ living," Parvati said back to her friend with contemptuous mirth.   
  
Hermione stiffened upon hearing them and Justin who sat beside her noticed her discomfort and turned around and shot a look at the two girls. They shut up immediately.   
  
As Justin's attention went back to his test paper, Hermione sighed quietly and rested her chin on her right hand. She surveyed the classroom; the cold granite walls and the long metal poles (a/n: I don't know what they are really called) situated at every corner of the room with a lighted candle hovering a few inches above it. She gazed outside and saw the beautiful, falling crystallized embroidery called 'snowflakes' through the extensive glass windows that were shut to keep out the icy, frigid wind. It was getting much colder lately, she realized. Justin and her would light the fireplace every night and have the windows closed at all times in their Common Room. As she looked out the window, she could see the frozen lake and the verdant, foliage-bordered entrance to the Dark Forest covered with snow, the trees forming arches letting no light through its canopy. However, she noticed a small hill that was adjacent to the edge of the forest but it was not quite out of bounds. The hill was carpeted with snow, but it seemed comfortable enough and looked like a nice, quiet spot where she could read or relax if she ever had time.   
  
Hermione's eyes once again studied the concrete walls of her classroom. Then her gaze fell on someone's silvery-blonde hair. Hermione eyes drifted to his face and noticed that he was staring at the paper, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else---somewhere far away. She could tell that there was something wrong . . . there was definitely something that was troubling his mind. In that moment, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his profile. There was just something that made her feel ill at ease when she looked at him but yet she did not turn away. Why she even bothered, she did not know. They basically ignored each other in sixth year and she was perfectly content with continually regarding him as non-existent in her seventh year as well.   
  
Though she knew she couldn't. Not now.   
  
Then his head snapped up all of a sudden. He turned his head around and his glare told Hermione that he had felt her eyes on his back. He knew she was watching him. Hermione let out a stifled gasp and averted her eyes hastily. (a/n: not that it made any difference, of course.)   
  
Hermione felt slightly embarrassed. _ God, what he must be thinking now. I hope he didn't notice I was staring at him, but I guess it's too late for that. But I'm still curious. What was he thinking of before he discovered I was watching him? _   
  
Draco wondered why she was staring at him. _What the hell is she looking at me for--- wait a second, she didn't even glare at me. What is she thinking? Did she notice that my train of thought wasn't on the bloody test?_

* * *

Draco Malfoy entered the library at exactly five minutes after four. She was already there---punctual as always. She was wearing her usual Gryffindor school robes holding her schoolbooks to her side, but her hair was tied back into a ponytail. Draco unconsciously clenched his jaw. _Man, this is total humiliation. It will be even been worse if any Slytherin found out. Especially, if Blaise, that son of a ---_   
  
He stopped as he heard her humming that same song when he first asked for her help. "Granger," he said.   
  
She turned around, not in the least surprise to see him. "Hi," She said, without any identifiable expression.   
  
She was about to say something, when Draco cut her off. "Let's skip the pleasantries and formalities and get this over and done with."   
  
She frowned at him. "All right," She said and sat down at the nearest table.   
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing, Granger?"   
  
"What does it look like? I'm sitting down. You said you wanted to get started, so lets get started," She said, waiting impatiently for him to take the seat across from her.   
  
Draco tilted his head slightly to the far end of the Hogwarts library.   
  
"There? Why?" Granger asked.   
  
"Why not?" Draco countered.   
  
"Well, I suppose there's no reason other than it's at a dark and cold corner of the library, out of everyone's normal view range, and lacks a certain amount of light," Granger told him, still refusing to get up from where she sat.   
  
"Oh, come on. There is a window after all and it's private. What, scared of being alone with me, Granger?" Draco smirked.   
  
She stood up and picked up her books. "Never. Fine, let's go where you seem comfortable." She followed him to the far end of the library and waited until he sat down to slip into a seat herself. She looked at her surroundings a bit apprehensively and set her books on the table.   
  
She turned to Draco. "Well, I. . .er," she cleared her throat. This was so odd. She tutoring Malfoy, that is. She did not have any idea how to go about it. "I thought we should start with Potions, since that's what you're best at."   
  
Draco leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms. "Whatever you say, Mud---I mean, _Hermione_," he said remembering his promise but exaggerating the pronunciation of her name.   
  
Hermione looked at him a bit startled, but caught herself quickly. "It's Her-my-oh-nee, not Her-my-yoah-nee," She told him.   
  
"And not Herm-own-ninny, I presume. Did Krum ever get your name right, _Hermione_?" Draco asked her, stressing her name even more. He just loved irritating her.   
  
Hermione glared at him annoyed, "Her-my-oh-nee." She sighed exasperatedly. "You know if you're not going to say my name correctly, just stick to Granger, please."   
  
"Sure thing, _Hermione_," He said again, smirking at her. Well, if he was going to be in this torture chamber for a while, with Miss I-Know-Everything, he might as well make the best of it.   
  
Hermione chose to ignore Draco's incorrect pronunciation of her name. "Okay, let's just review what we've learned in Potions so far." She took out her textbook and flipped to a certain page.   
  
"Question one," She said. "What are the three main ingredients for the Speculum potion?"   
  
"Excuse me," Draco said.   
  
"The Speculum potion?" Hermione told him. "The drinker can duplicate himself."   
  
"Well all you need is someone's spit and lock of hair to get someone's DNA," Draco drawled with heavy sarcasm.   
  
"Er. . .no that's not it," Hermione said. "Let's move on. Question 2: What does the Medicor solution contain that promotes the healing of burns and abrasions?"   
  
"It's not like I spend my free time in the infirmary, discussing with Madam Pomfrey the best way to treat cuts and gashes. Though I guess you can count on Potter to know that. He's always finding some way to injure himself and land in the hospital wing," Draco said sounding more hostile than he intended.   
  
He turned to look out the window. He hated this. He truly did. He hated sitting across from this particular Mudblood, and having to hide in a secluded spot in the damn Hogwarts Library just to not be seen by anyone, mainly a Slytherin. He was not grateful for her help at all. There she was having the time of life thinking she was above him, while he had to endure the pain of not knowing more than she did. This was total torture. He hated Granger. He hated her for agreeing to tutor him, he hated her for always besting him, he hated her for being a know-it-all Muggle-born, he hated her for being Potter's best friend, and he hated her for the plain reason of her existence. _Why does this have to happen to me_?   
  
Draco was no longer listening to her stupid Potions questions. He just wanted to leave the library and hang out with his friends in the Slytherin common room or plan some random new prank on some unsuspecting person. He just started blocking out Hermione's words and stared absentmindedly at her frustrated expression.   
  
"After heating the Laetatio potion in the laboratory, where then do you place it to simmer 'til it turns translucent?"   
  
"Somewhere else? How the hell should I know?" Draco drawled lazily.   
  
That was the last straw. Hermione slammed the book down on the table. "Look Malfoy, if you cannot cooperate with me, I can't help you," She told him heatedly. Her angry voice surprised Draco slightly and he snapped out of his train of random thoughts. "You know I don't have to be here, I don't have to spend my free time with you, and I did not have to say yes when you asked for my help and now I don't even know why I agreed to it. You obviously have no intention of helping yourself improve so I don't even know why I bothered. Don't tell me to come here if you only intend to waste my time. I'm Head Girl, I have things to do, Malfoy. I understand that you don't want to be tutored by me but you could at least exert some effort and try to respect me for once."   
  
She stood up from where she sat and picked up her books. Draco was still too stunned to say anything. "You figure out when you want to start studying and taking these things seriously. Until then, goodnight and goodbye!"   
  
Hermione strode out of the massive library doors leaving a bewildered Draco staring after her.   
  
** A/N: Here it is! So how was it? Thank you once again for everybody who reviewed Chapter 7. Well in case your wondering about my final exams: World Literature was easy for once, Psychology wasn't too bad, Biology was hell, Math was simple (it's amazing), and US History was probably the other side of hell. I wish I took European History, it sounds more interesting. Well I'm only good when it comes to Ancient Civilizations--I have this fascination about Ancient Egypt. Who knows? I was probably an Egyptian in my past life. Okay, well enough about that. The part with Lavender, Parvati, and Padma was actually based on a true experience. Actually, it just happened a week ago, when my friend told me about it, so I just went back and wrote it in. I'm sorry it took this long to post the chapter and this is the last chapter until early in August because I'm going on my summer vacay. But I promise that I will get the next chapter out by August, so watch for it. I hope I don't lose any readers! Anyway watch Harry Potter 3 The Prisoner of Azkaban! Comments on POA:   
  
Overall: Although the beginning dragged a bit I really enjoyed the movie, especially the time turner part and it was nice to see Hermione kick ass, but no offense to the Alfonso Cuaron the ending was too abrupt and lacked closure. The firebolt that came with a feather of Buckbeak was a nice touch, though. Sean Biggerstaff, who plays Oliver Wood and the only really hot guy in the movie, was no longer casted! WAAAAH! Well, I expected that much. I don't know if it was just me but I think before Harry zoomed away on the firebolt, I caught a glimpse of him in the background. Well, watch carefully so you can tell me if its just wishful thinking or not. But it was a great movie so don't miss it especially when Hermione punches Malfoy on the nose!   
  
Daniel Radcliffe: He was not bad and acted fairly well during the crying part. Unlike most child or teenage actors, there were no big sobs or a mountain of tears rolling down his face. He actually looked like he was fighting the tears. He was more heroic in Chamber of Secrets but more matured in Prisoner of Azkaban. Great Patronus, by the way!   
  
Rupert Grint: This boy was born to be Ron. He is just so adorable when he acts clueless! Need I say more?   
  
Emma Watson: In _Chamber_ she didn't act much, but in POA as Hermione Granger she was more of a hero than Harry, especially when she punched Malfoy, it was better than just slapping him! Though Harry saved everybody in the end as usual, Hermione still came up with the brilliant ideas. "You really are the brightest witch of the age." -Sirius Black   
  
Tom Felton: He made me laugh even more than Ron. Come on admit it guys. Though Draco Malfoy may be hot, he was such a wimp in POA. It was hilarious! When Buckbeak slashed his arm he fell down and in high-pitch voice started screaming "It killed me! It killed me!" He even pleaded for mercy when Hermione was about to hex him with her wand! LOL! He did the eyebrow thing again too!   
  
Gary Oldman and David Thewlis: Gary Oldman really impressed me with his potrayal of Sirius, he acted the way I imagined him. David Thewlis as Remus Lupin, who happens to be my fave character in the whole HP series, really brought him to life. They were both great!   
  
So all my great and wonderful readers please review my story and watch out in August for the next update! HAVE A GREAT SUMMER!   
  
Mjade**


	9. He Knows Best, But She Knows Better

  
**Title: Dare You To Move  
Author: Mjade  
Summary: My third Draco/Mione fic. Hermione Granger is feeling left out by the people she once called friends . . . but her dreams are all about to come true.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter but the idea of this story, the two Slytherins: Mason Deimos and Don Gears, and the Gryffindor: Lucinda Lucent, are mine.  
Rating: PG-13/Romance  
Author's Note: Hello, I'm back! In a way, I'm happy but as school draws nearer I'm gonna wallow in sorrow for a while. J/K!!! LOL! And this chapter is posted early in August just like I promised! Hope you like it! R/R!  
  
crystal369-Thanks for reviewing again! Well, yeah it definitely adds power to Hermione's personality and the story! POA wasn't that bad but I agree the beginning was a bit dragging but it was still enjoyable!  
  
Werewolf-Luva-Well, this chapter has the first appearance of Lupin! However, I'm afraid he will only become a main character in later chapters.  
  
Rinuala, kaiba 3, & Angelsparkle006-Indeed the plot does thicken! Thank you for all your encouraging reviews!  
  
EvErYtHiNg4NoThInG-POA was actually my fave book out of all 5. Yeah, I agree: they left out just too many parts. Especially the Quidditch cup. I really wanted to see that game! Yeah, I also noticed the ring on Draco's finger. But it was during the part where he was blowing the paper-crane thingy to Harry. At first I thought it was a Malfoy thing, then I saw Crabbe beside him had one and Goyle behind him did too. Maybe its a Slytherin thing...or probably a Death Eater thing...who knows?  
  
Venus725-I'm so so glad you love this story! You agree with me on my POA comments? Well, you're the first!  
  


-Chapter Nine-

**  
  
_What a grand thing, to be loved!  
What a grander thing still, to love . . ._  
  
**- Victor Hugo - **  
  
From the Journal of Hermione Granger  
  
12/11  
  
_If there is one person in the world I would rather live without, that would be Draco Malfoy. I've said it once and I'll say it again: never have I met someone so insufferable and so aggravating in my entire life. The nerve of him! I hope the egotistic git recalls the fact that it was **he** who asked for my help and that **he** was the one reason I was even there. Honestly! Why ask me to tutor you if you don't even have the slightest intention to learn? If you are not willing to cooperate for that matter. I understand completely that he is upset that he has to be tutored. I also understand that he hates the fact that his tutor is me, Hermione Granger, but he could at least be polite for once. I deserve the respect. The only reason I agreed to help him was because I thought he needed me to. Does he know his whole future depends on it? I should have known better. After all, I should have expected that kind of behavior from the so-called "Prince of Slytherin." I should have just said "no" when he asked me and I should have just walked away without a second glance. That is the last time I ever help Draco Malfoy, again. Anyway, the preparations for the ball are nearly complete. Justin is down in the Great Hall supervising and helping out with the final decorations. My assignment is to send the checklist and the report to Professor Dumbledore. Yes, Justin and I have done our job well. It's practically finished. That's one less thing for me to worry about. As for Malfoy, I know we barely started but I quit . . .make that two less things to worry about._

* * *

"Blaise, not now please."  
  
"Oh, come on. It won't take long."  
  
Hermione walked down the hallway and turned a corner towards the voices. She was on her way to the Headmaster's office but she froze on the spot when she recognized the two people conversing. She saw a very pretty fifth year Ravenclaw girl with long blonde hair that went past her shoulders and intense blue-green eyes. Her tall, dark haired companion had his back facing Hermione, but she immediately knew that the masculine figure was Blaise.  
  
"But this is the third time this week that I've been late for Potions," the girl said.  
  
"It will only take a few minutes. Come on, there's a broom closet right over there. I think you can help me with my **hard problem**," Blaise smirked.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure whether or not this was something she should be overhearing. She didn't know if she should just walk past them or find an alternate route to Professor Dumbledore's office. After all, she felt like she was trespassing. It was none of her business anyway.  
  
Blaise took his girlfriend's hand and led it to the front of his pants. The Ravenclaw girl immediately cringed and withdrew her hand quickly.  
  
"Blaise, please let me go. My housemates already hate me for losing them points for being late all the time," the girl told him, trying to struggle out of Blaise's grip on her arm. "I'll be with you tomorrow night. I promise. Now please, can I go?"  
  
But Blaise's grip just tightened around her wrist, enough to leave a bruise. "What happened to our agreement to my room, tonight?" Blaise said angrily.  
  
Hermione was appalled. Blaise was forcing her. She was fifteen years old for Merlin's sake. However, Hermione still chose not to interfere.  
  
"Please Blaise, your hurting me," the girl pleaded. "It's just that I have a chess game with my friends tonight and---"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that your friends are more important to you than I am?" Blaise said heatedly, twisting his girlfriend's arm even more.  
  
Hermione clenched her teeth. The bastard was manipulating her!  
  
"No, I didn't mean it that way! It's just that I hardly spend any time with them since I started dating you---"  
  
"So you're saying it's my fault, huh? DO YOU?" Blaise yelled at her.  
  
"No, Blaise! I love you---"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Blaise slapped her across the face and threw her to the ground.  
  
Hermione could not take it anymore. _To hell with not interfering!_ Without thinking, she ran up to them.  
  
"Hey! That's enough!" Hermione shouted, before she could stop herself.  
  
"What are you doing here, Granger?" Blaise glared at her, reaching inside his pocket.  
  
Hermione whipped out her wand. "Don't even think about it, Zabini."  
  
Blaise knew better than to attack Hermione. She was one skilled witch and would probably know every counter-curse to any spell that he chose to cast on her.  
  
"That's twenty points from Slytherin for assaulting a fellow student! Get to class, Blaise," Hermione said. She was feeling incredibly brave and there was only so much keeping her from hexing Blaise to the next decade.  
  
Blaise turned away and walked down the hall. "Damn Mudblood," He muttered.  
  
The Ravenclaw girl got off from the ground and dusted herself off. Hermione looked concerned when she spotted the bruise on her face.  
  
"You okay?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm fine," the girl said hastily and sped off to the Potions dungeon.  
  
Hermione sighed. Someone should expel Blaise. She wished the Headmaster could find some reason to get him kicked out of Hogwarts. If that Ravenclaw girl was not going to do anything about Blaise, he'll just keep doing what he pleases to girls.  
  
"Hello, Miss Granger," a voice said.  
  
Hermione jumped as the voice snapped her out of her reverie. She turned around.  
  
"Oh, Headmaster. I was just heading to your office," she told Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, I . . .er know," Dumbledore smiled at her. "The ball preparations?"  
  
"Done," Hermione smiled back. "This is the checklist and our report," She said, handing him the two pieces of parchment.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. However, before Hermione could walk away, Dumbledore stopped her. "Miss Granger, I'd like a small word with you, please?"  
  
"Of course," Hermione said. Dumbledore went towards her and handed her a small piece of parchment.  
  
"What---"  
  
"Give that to Professor Lupin." Then in a quieter tone Dumbledore added, "It's about 'you know what'."  
  
Hermione nodded her head.  
  
After Dumbledore left, Hermione headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Although, the young professor had been sacked four years ago, Dumbledore had asked him to fill in once again. It took some persuasion to get the Ministry of Magic to permit Remus Lupin to teach at Hogwarts and to convince the parents that he was harmless. After all, a new medicine was discovered using a different plant root proved stronger and more effective than the wolfsbane potion and was able to control his werewolf transformations.  
  
She pushed open the door to Lupin's office. A man with light brown hair tied into a ponytail smiled as his seventh year pupil stepped inside.  
  
"Professor?" Hermione said.  
  
"Come in, Hermione," Lupin said. "Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"Oh, no. Professor Dumbledore just wanted me to give you this," Hermione said as she handed the slip of parchment to Lupin. She watched him as he unfolded the parchment. His eyebrows furrowed and his smile transformed into a frown as he read it.  
  
"It's for the 'Order'," Lupin said. "It seems that the Dark Arts are still reigning in the Wizarding world despite Voldemort's death. The rumors are true, I suppose," Lupin said grimly.  
  
Hermione didn't know whether Lupin was talking to her or himself. "Professor?"  
  
"Have you heard that a new group of Death Eaters is rising?" Lupin asked Hermione.  
  
"Well I have heard the rumors, " Hermione replied. "I didn't really believe it was true, though, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"We were all wrong to let our guard down. Even though the Dark Lord has finally been defeated, many of his followers are still lingering," Lupin sighed.  
  
Hermione looked worried. "Is this something I should tell Harry?"  
  
Lupin looked at Hermione. "No. Now is not the time. Hermione, tell no one we have spoken."  
  
Hermione nodded, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

* * *

From the Journal of Draco Malfoy:  
  
12/11  
  
_Stupid little know-it-all. What? Did she expect me to know everything off the top of my head? What the hell was her problem anyway? Does she know how frustrating it is to be asked questions and not knowing the answer to any of them? That's the reason she's there. She's supposed to tutor me. I don't remember asking her to tell me what she knows and what I don't. Really now. Couldn't have Professor Vector pick someone that was actually pretty or at least someone that was attracted to me? Instead she picks Hermione Granger, a person who is absolutely . . .okay, she's not exactly ugly or unattractive but . . .plain? Hell, I don't even know what I'm saying. Granger could probably be good-looking if she just wasn't so unbearably annoying. She should have known I'd be in a bad mood. After all, I was going to be tutored by somebody who I hated and somebody who always bested me at everything, with the exception of Quidditch of course. However, I hate to admit it but it was actually amusing to see that side of the usually calm and polite Hermione Granger. It was rather . . . 'refreshing' to see her angry other than that goody-two-shoes image. I mean I remember the time she slapped me years ago but this whole "yelling at me" thing quite surprised me. I'd die if any of this gets out. Now, I actually feel sorry for Potter and Weasley when she scolds them. Anyway, Granger sounded really serious about the whole thing. I don't get it, then. Why is she helping me? She didn't have to. If she's so clever, she should have figured out how humiliating the whole situation is. She had no right and no reason to overreact. Okay, so I was rude and my behavior was totally unacceptable. But there is no way in hell that I **will** apologize. _

* * *

The next morning, the temporary and permanent residents of Hogwarts awoke to find the school surrounded by several feet of snow. The lake, that had already been frozen solid, now looked like hard and cold steel upon the ground. The mountains beyond seemed as if they were transforming into enormous and overbearing ice-castles.  
  
The Great Hall, the classrooms, and the House common rooms fireplaces were lit up with roaring flames trying to sway the frosty and bitter wind that came with the draft through the windows. It was the coldest day of December but despite the stormy sky and the thick snow continuously falling on the castle grounds, the students of Hogwarts were as lively and energetic as ever. With the holidays and Christmas coming, it was also the twelfth of December, the day of the ball, and everyone including most of the faculty was filled with excitement.  
  
Friday classes finished early and Draco Malfoy headed to the Slytherin common room. He hadn't talked very much to Granger after the incident on Monday evening and she didn't even try to make small talk when she saw him, which was unusual by his standards anyway. Clearly, she was still angry with him. He had no clue about what to do now. Who was going to help him pass seventh year? None of the Slytherins could help him. It was embarrassing enough. Anyway, Crabbe and Goyle were out of the question, Don could probably help him but that would mean letting lose his predicament. Pansy? Well she was just . . .just dull and boring---not that Granger was fun but at least she was slightly more interesting . . .Draco smacked himself mentally. He decided she was just fun to tease but . . . he pushed Hermione out of his head as he arrived at the wall.  
  
He muttered the password and a stone door appeared and made way for him. Noticing that hardly anyone was in the common room, he suspected that everybody must be in his or her dorm talking about the ball or getting ready for it. Everybody except the first three years and ---  
  
"Hello mate," Blaise said as he slid down on the couch opposite his housemate. Blaise had this satisfied smirk on his face that reminded Draco very much of Lucius. He scowled. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to Blaise right now.  
  
"You ready for the ball, Malfoy?" Blaise asked him.  
  
Obviously, there was no actual way to dodge a question like that. "More or less," Draco drawled. "You?"  
  
"Yeah," Blaise said, then his smirk grew wider. "Though I had to change my date at the last minute."  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked, confused. Didn't he have a girlfriend?  
  
"I broke up with the Ravenclaw this morning. Unsatisfying, like I said. Anyway, I asked the other girl when I saw her in the **library**," Blaise answered, as if he were commenting on a painting.  
  
Rage was welling up inside Draco. For a minute, he thought it was Hermione, when Blaise mentioned the library. And for some bizarre reason, even though he detested her, he felt like knocking the smirk off Blaise's face. But Zabini would never ask a Muggle-born to the dance. Then again, he probably just wanted to rid Granger of her dignity for pure amusement? However, Hermione was too clever a witch to get caught up in Blaise's antics.  
  
"And the other is?" Draco said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Sally-Anne Perks," Blaise replied.  
  
"A Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Yeah. Their girls may be bloody daft but they are quite hot. Besides she seemed really eager to go with me. Just another bonus for me, huh?" Blaise said in an arrogant tone.  
  
_Yeah, and just another life to ruin,_ Draco thought bitterly.  
  
"Oh and by the way, Malfoy," Blaise took something out of his pocket and showed it to Draco. Draco looked at it indifferently at first, it seemed to be an image of---suddenly Draco's eyes widened. Draco grabbed the picture from Blaise. It was the fifth year Ravenclaw lying on a bed, practically wearing nothing at all.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?!" Draco yelled waving the photograph frantically at Blaise. Some other Slytherins, including some sixth years that had just come down, jumped at the sudden shout and turned to look at the two seventh years. Draco looked at the Ravenclaw's face. Clearly, she didn't do this out of her own free will.  
  
"Really, Malfoy. It's nothing to get worked up about. It's just a single sample from our little photo session she and I had over a week ago," Blaise smiled evilly. "Now that we've broken up, I plan to send the rest of the pictures to _Play Wizard_ for some Galleons."  
  
"ARE YOU **INSANE**, ZABINI?!!!" Draco bellowed, fuming. "SHE'S FIFTEEN YEARS OLD, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!"  
  
Now everybody in the common room was staring at the pair. The sixth year prefects didn't attempt to stop them, even when Draco looked ready to kill.  
  
Blaise was unfazed. "Your point is? Besides, she was asking for it. She refused me and now she has to pay _dearly_ for it."  
  
Draco was outraged. _How could anyone be that cruel to girls?_ The Ravenclaw was a prefect and brilliant when it came to academics. But she fell prey to Blaise's tricks. He could ruin her whole reputation and her whole life. "You're a bloody bastard, Blaise," Draco snarled and threw the photograph in the fire.  
  
He strode up the stairs to his dormitory and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"So . . . how do I look?" Justin came out of the bathroom with arms outstretched wearing an ancient Roman legionnaire's uniform.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate in her hand, smiling. "Not bad. Let me guess: you and Padma decided to go as Cleopatra and Marc Antony?"  
  
"Yeah. Do I look the part?" Justin asked.  
  
"Well, correct me if I'm wrong but I've never quite depicted Marc Antony as being blonde," Hermione said.  
  
Justin turned to the mirror. "Right. 'Mione do you think you could . . ."  
  
Hermione reached into her pocket. "No problem," She smiled.  
  
She muttered a spell and with a wave of her wand Justin's yellow-blonde hair turned jet-black. Justin was a bit startled at first then he grinned, running a hand through his now dark hair.  
  
"You know," Hermione mused. "I think dark hair fits you better. You do make a good Marc Antony. As for Padma, she's the perfect Cleopatra. Dark-skinned and beautiful, I guess that's why you like her."  
  
"Uh huh," Justin said, his cheeks reddening. He then turned to Hermione, who was still in her school robes, and frowned. "I can't believe you're not coming."  
  
"Look, I don't have a date and I really don't have the energy to go," Hermione said, trying to conclude the topic.  
  
However, Justin wouldn't let it go just yet. "Why don't you just come in with me? Then you can meet up with Harry and Ron and I'll find Padma," He suggested. "Besides, not having a date is nothing to be embarrassed about."  
  
"It's not that Justin," Hermione said. "Anyway, Harry and Ron are too busy with their significant female others to even notice I wasn't there."  
  
Justin caught the bitterness in her voice. "If it makes you feel any better, I would notice that you're gone."  
  
Hermione grinned. "Thanks anyway, Justin."  
  
Justin suddenly frowned. "And one other person," He told her.  
  
"Who?" Hermione said quizzically.  
  
"Dumbledore."  
  
"Eep," Hermione said. "I forgot about that. Justin, cover for me please?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Hermione---"  
  
"Justin, please?"  
  
After a while, Justin sighed. "I'll take care of it," He finally said. "But Dumbledore is not going to be easy to fool."  
  
Hermione's face broke into a smile and rushed over to Justin and gave him a grateful hug. "Justin, you're the best!"  
  
"Wish me luck!" Justin said as he left the common room.  
  
_Good luck_, Hermione wished him silently._But will you need it?_

****

****

**A/N: I'm back from summer vacation! I was planning to post this chapter up earlier but the internet was acting up again. Sorry for the wait. Okay, I admit this is not the best chapter but I kept my promise to get this done by August. Ugh, though I really don't want to go to school which starts this Monday, it will use up most of my time but I'll try to write the next chapter asap!  
  
For those who are not comfortable with Blaise's scenes, sorry. I'm just showing you what a horrible person he is. Don't worry, I'll try not to make it worse than this. I was aiming to put the Christmas ball in this chapter but it didn't really fit in that well, so watch out for the next! Thanks for reading this chapter....now press the below button and REVIEW!!**

**- Mjade**


	10. Some Things Change Everything

  
**Title: Dare You To Move  
Author: Mjade  
Summary: My third Draco/Mione fic. Hermione Granger is feeling left out by the people she once called friends . . . but her dreams are all about to come true.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter but the idea of this story, the two Slytherins: Mason Deimos and Don Gears, and the Gryffindor: Lucinda Lucent, are mine.  
Rating: PG-13/Romance  
Author's Note: I AM SOOOO SORRY! It's been what---more than three months since I've posted a chapter!!! I am absolutely disgusted with myself! It's all my school's fault! The moment it started I found out I had no time to myself whatsoever! You'd think senior year would be more laid back, but it isnt! I was covered with more work than I thought capable and then I was also involved with the production of the high school play. It was strenous work that used up all my free time but it was worth it in the end.  
So now that the play is over I hope I'll have more time to update this story! I'm sorry once again, I just hope I didn't lose any of my readers. Don't worry, I never abandon my stories---it just isn't in me to do so. So finally, without any further ado, here's Chapter ten!  
  
A BIG BIG Thank you for everyone's encouraging reviews:  
  
average jane-It made me laugh as well when I read over the part where she blew up at Malfoy! I love Draco when he's confused! I'm glad you think it's interesting, please keep reading!  
  
sassy-diva2004-I'm amazing? Really? My story---smooth? LOL! Thank you so much for your review, it really lifted my mood!  
  
innocentrose, nikki, Angelsparkle006, SwTnDrEaMyPnAy04, and Xia Sarrasri-Thanks for waiting! Here it is! Chapter 10!  
  
crystal369-Yes, Blaise truly is disgusting. I know I'd be happy if Draco threw an unforgivable on him. . .unfortunately, that's too Death Eater-ish and we're trying to prove Draco isn't that type! Sorry if I made you wait long! Keep reviewing!  
  
JenniferJae-Finally! Someone who thinks I'm great at descriptions! LOL! Thanks for your review!  
  
HPLover08-I'm happy you think DYTM is a great story! The reason I didn't make Hermione go to the ball as the most beautiful person is because I want Draco to fall in love with her personality more than her looks. Besides, she already was the most beautiful at the Yule Ball in her fourth year. Draco couldn't even throw an insult at her! Sigh Young love! LOL!  
  
laura-I haven't really changed the characters' personalities? Wow! That's so nice to hear!  
  
Irishsodabread-Um. . .well, I'm glad, you like character emotional torture and that you find teen angst so. . .satisfying but isn't that kind of dark? LOL! Just kidding! Please R/R!  
  


-Chapter Ten-

**  
  
_Love is a canvas furnished by nature  
and embroidered by imagination . . ._  
  
**- Voltaire -**   
  
The Great Hall was magnificent. There were flamboyant Christmas wreaths at every door for entering or exiting the Great Hall. On the entrance door was a huge apple-berry wreath, with shiny red apples and clusters of deep red berries, brighter red cranberries, pinecones, and holly. Another door had a wreath of mixed pine needles with some frosting, clusters of pinecones, vine twigs, and large laurel leaves.  
  
The walls were full of glittering silver frosting and garlands of more than fifteen feet. Mistletoe was hung up in upturned arches bordering the whole hall. The ceiling was enchanted in a midnight blue revealing a starlit sky. There was a single enormous forest-green Christmas tree, decorated with about every ornament from glass angels to little Santa Clause figures. (a/n: I feel so Christmassy, right now! LOL!)  
  
The four long house tables had disappeared and were replaced by several smaller round ones with Christmas lanterns, able to seat about twelve people. The Head table however still stood, with members of the faculty supervising the Christmas ball.  
  
Professor McGonagall was chatting with Professor Sprout, both in elegant dress robes. Professor McGonagall was portraying Eleanor of Aquitane, the mother of Richard the Lion-heart, and Professor Sprout appeared to be Catherine of Aragon, one of the wives of Henry VIII. Dumbledore sat smiling at his students with that famous twinkle in his eye and his long beard with some parts covered with falling frosting. At his side was Snape, in his robes of black not really portraying anybody but himself, either sulking or glaring at the young couples. Lupin was grinning, wearing dark blue robes, looking much younger than he's ever been with the effectiveness of the new potion.  
  
Justin walked rather sheepishly into the Great Hall with Padma beside him. He tried to avoid the Headmaster's gaze as much as possible since he was still trying to come up with a story to cover Hermione. Man, the things he would do for this girl.  
  
"Justin, are you okay?" Padma asked, seeing the expression on Justin's face.  
  
Justin turned to look at her. Padma was in the traditional 'Cleopatra' costume. She had a golden tiara/headdress around her head with a turquoise-colored cobra protruding out in front. The end strands of her long dark hair were adorned with gold beads and she wore very elaborate earrings. Her neckpiece was turquoise as well, with a violet triangular pattern on the rim and she wore a light green sleeveless dress that clung to her curves. She was positively radiant.  
  
Justin grinned at her. "I'm great. And you look wonderful."  
  
Padma blushed slightly. "So do you, Marc Antony," She told him. "Especially, the new shade of your hair."  
  
"Really?" Justin said. "Well, it was Hermione who cast the spell," Justin said, and suddenly wished he hadn't mentioned that as he saw Padma's eyes scanning the room.  
  
"Speaking of Hermione," she said. "Where is she?"  
  
_Think! Think, you idiot!_ He just had to let it slip out, didn't he.  
  
"Um . . .she decided not to go," Justin answered, feeling stupid.  
  
"Oh," Padma raised an eyebrow. "How come?"  
  
"Well . . .er . . ." Justin started. He miscalculated. He should have known that there are some people who are just as observant as Dumbledore. "Er . . ."  
  
"Should we notify a teacher she's missing---" Padma was immediately cut off.  
  
"She has a stomachache," Justin said rather hastily.  
  
Padma looked at him skeptically. "A stomachache?"  
  
"I reckon she has the flu," Justin said.  
  
"So she has a stomachache and the flu?" Padma inquired, still not quite believing Justin.  
  
"Well, the truth is," Justin said. "She just didn't feel well enough to attend the Christmas Ball."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad," Padma said. "She would have liked to see the results of the ball."  
  
Justin breathed a silent sigh of relief. Padma took the arm Justin offered her. However, just as they were about to step into the dance floor the person, whose gaze Justin was trying to avoid, appeared before them.  
  
"Ah, Miss Patil and Mister Finch-Fletchley," Dumbledore beamed at them.  
  
"Headmaster!" Justin said rather awkwardly.  
  
"Hello, professor," Padma said smiling.  
  
"I see you and Mister Finch-Fletchley came as Marc Antony and Cleopatra. An excellent choice, I must say. And you look absolutely stunning, Miss Patil," Dumbledore said brightly.  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster," Padma said, with her smile widening. Justin stayed silent.  
  
"I am very proud of the conscientious work my Heads have done so far this year," Dumbledore told Justin. "I must commend both you and Miss Granger for doing a marvellous job with managing the Christmas ball."  
  
Justin still said nothing but smiled uneasily and nodded.  
  
"Speaking of which," Dumbledore said. "Have you any idea where Miss Granger is? I haven't seen her with Mister Potter or Mister Weasley."  
  
The question that Justin had feared most tonight had arisen. "Er. . ." He started.  
  
"Oh, Hermione isn't feeling very well," Padma said before Justin could utter a word. "She might have come down with something, so she decided to rest for the night in her dorm. It's probably just a minor case of the flu."  
  
Justin stared at her, astonished. He had a feeling Padma knew that he was trying to cover for Hermione. She didn't even break in her explanation one bit.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I see. I do hope she feels better tomorrow," Dumbledore then turned back to Justin. "Do check on her after the ball, Mister Finch-Fletchley."  
  
"Yes, sir," Justin said suddenly smiling. He was happy he finally found his voice. He wanted to thank Padma, but he wasn't sure whether she had thought he was telling the truth and just passed it on to Dumbledore or saw through him all along but backed him up just the same.  
  
"No problem," Padma said smiling knowingly, as if reading Justin's thoughts.  
  
Justin's surprise only lasted for a minute, and then he smiled back at her and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

Lucinda stared nervously at Harry and then at the other people who were looking at her. Lucinda was wearing a royal blue velvet cloak that covered her shoulders. Underneath, she had an elaborate ivory gown with long sleeves, which had indigo-colored bands just above her elbow and on her wrist. She had a golden satin sash that created a V at her waist and as her ivory gown swept the floor there was light blue lace trimming at the hem of her dress. She had let her light brown hair loose with a gold braided circlet adorning the top of her head.  
  
She looked dazzling. Every male that entered the Great Hall had to stop and gaze at her before heading to a table or the dance floor. Harry was rather glad at having the most beautiful girl at the ball as his date. But what really made him happy, was that Lucinda, just her, was with him.  
  
"Do I look like Lady Nimüe?" Lucinda asked Harry, as she lifted her gown a bit. Lucinda had come as Nimüe and Harry was a black-haired version of a young Merlin.  
  
"You look lovely," Harry told her as Lucinda blushed and smiled again.  
  
Coming to Hogwarts was probably the best thing Lucinda had ever done. Everyone who stayed at this magical castle seemed so carefree and was constantly in high spirits. And yes: it was contagious, and Lucinda was glad for that fact. It made her forget all about her problems, it was just so nice to be contented once in a while. And then she met Harry. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the famous person she had read about was now Harry Potter, the boy-she-cared-about, and the person that cared about her. She was happy with him, his presence lightened her heart and happiness was not a feeling she had felt in a long time ever since . . .  
  
She focused her attention to the massive entrance doors to get her mind off the memory. The next couple that came in was Justin and Padma. Lucinda smiled when she saw the Head Boy sporting a different hair color and Padma's exquisite costume . . . that was when she noticed someone was missing.  
  
She turned to Harry. "Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"Have you seen Hermione at all tonight?" Lucinda asked him.  
  
Harry's facial expression changed as if he had just realized something. "No, as a matter of fact. Didn't she come in with Justin?"  
  
"I saw Justin come in with Padma a moment ago," Lucinda replied.  
  
"Hang on, I'll ask Ron," Harry said, turning to look for Ron.  
  
Ron had on a medieval costume, with a silver vest and a blue cloak, portraying Sir Lancelot. Parvati, standing beside him, came as Lady Guinevere. She had her long hair braided around her head and let some ringlets fall from the back of her neck and in front of her ears. Her gown was very medieval as well: lavender-colored satin gown with bell sleeves that opened up to the inside of the upper arm. At the back of her dress there was crisscrossed cording to support the satin bodice.  
  
"Oi Ron!" Harry called.  
  
Ron looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron turned to him and lifted an eyebrow. "Didn't she come in with Justin?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Lucinda sighed. Apparently, she wasn't going to get the accurate answer tonight.

* * *

Little wisps of steam emitted from the showerhead and shortly after, streaks of warm water followed. _Does anyone ever notice the different sound hot water makes?_ Hermione thought to herself then realizing what a useless question that was she stepped into the large shower stall and slid the glass door close.  
  
Although only two people shared the Head bathroom, it was huge. The floor was tiled and the walls were of pale peach marble. A life-size replica statue of _Aphrodite of Melos_ with an alabaster base stood near an enormous rectangular bath with Roman pillars situated at every corner. There was a yellow-orange couch near the door with two armchairs opposite. In the middle of that formation, on the floor, was a small fountain on top of a round base filled with water. On the opposite side of the door, a beautifully carved full-length mirror hung on the wall and right next to it was a row of blue cabinets that stored towels. There also was a wooden foldable dressing screen beside the large glass shower at another corner of the bathroom. It may have been smaller than the prefects' bathroom but it was still beautiful.  
  
The warm water streamed down Hermione's body, soothing her, and after a moment she closed her eyes. It had started snowing hard again, clouding the sky, and the somber atmosphere added to Hermione's gloomy mood. She was alone . . .and she felt alone.  
  
When Ron had started going out with Parvati and when Harry had gotten together with Lucinda, Hermione was happy for them. However, the time she could spend with them became even smaller---deteriorating. She longed to just be with her two best friends and have fun like they used to. She missed them . . .and they had forgotten her completely.  
  
Were boys truly so superficial? She had always thought Harry and Ron were beyond that, but now she was not so sure. They had taken her friendship for granted. Just used her as a last resort. What was wrong with her, anyway? True, she was not as petite as Ginny and Lavender, not as curvaceous as Parvati, nor could she match Lucinda's beauty but . . .she had thought there were some people that could look past that exterior. She may have Justin as a friend who didn't care much about appearances, but she still needed Harry and Ron. They were irreplaceable. How about her? Was she replaceable to them? Or had she already been replaced?  
  
She thought she had let a few tears fall from her eyes . . .or was it just the water? Hermione sighed and turned off the shower. She grabbed her towel and as she stepped out she thought of the only place she could go to. Her sanctuary . . .the library.

* * *

"Draco, just one dance? Please?" Pansy Parkinson asked her date. She was in a rather voluminous 16th century gown decorated in different shades of green. The dress had a lace partlet with a collar; the bodice was in a light shade of green in a pattern of spades attached to balloon sleeves that had silver stripes, and the tapestry skirt was of green and silver as well. (a/n: the ultimate Slytherin gown, isn't it?)  
  
Draco just looked at her wearily. "Pansy, I'm quite tired," Draco drawled.  
  
"But we haven't been out on the dance floor, yet," Pansy persisted.  
  
"Look, I'm not really in the best mood," Draco said irritably. "Why don't you ask Mason to dance? He's not doing anything at the moment."  
  
Pansy frowned at him. "Fine," she said shortly as she went over to Mason.  
  
Draco sighed exasperatedly. He hated balls ---it reminded him too much of the ones he had back at the Manor. However, Draco felt more relaxed without his father's watchful eyes on his back. All he had to do now was put up a façade so the other seventh year Slytherins, especially the ones who were already initiated into the Circle, wouldn't suspect something out of the ordinary. As if all he needed now was for Lucius to get a message from Zabini stating Draco doing something that he disapproved of. Blaise. How he hated him. Where was that asshole anyway? If he was already taking Perks' virginity---no, he's dancing with her right now. Draco looked at the couple with a sudden unpleasant feeling in his stomach.  
  
Draco knew Blaise wasn't stupid enough to rid her of that on the first day nor would he drug a girl or get her drunk to be able to do it. His tactic was much crueller. He would be the perfect gentleman making the girl believe that he was the only person in the world that would ever love her. Then he'd wait until she was desperately in love with him and tremendously afraid of losing him then he'd do it. He knew that the fear of losing him was enough to keep a girl preoccupied as to not notice the way he mistreated her. Blaise truly was an expert at it. He'd make a girl fall in love with him then he'd start ruining their life. It made it all the more bitter and hurtful for the girl when he'd dump her. He made sure that their self-esteem and self-worth would be destroyed along with humiliation.  
  
Draco realized that his teeth had clenched together unconsciously. He knew Blaise did this for personal satisfaction and his own entertainment. If only he could kill that psychopath.  
  
To calm himself he focused his attention across the room. He smirked. Okay, so maybe the Christmas Ball wasn't like his father's social affairs. For instance, he would not see Potter talking animatedly to that Italian only a few meters away nor would he see Potter's two sidekicks---  
  
Draco blinked. There was Weasley---that was one. The other was . . .  
  
Draco's eyes searched the Great Hall. Twice. _Where was Granger?_  
  
"Hi mate," a voice said breaking into Draco's line of thought.  
  
Draco looked up and saw his Slytherin friend holding two cups of punch in his hands. "Hey Don," he nodded moodily.  
  
Don noticed this. "You want one?" He asked Draco holding up one cup.  
  
"I guess I could use one," Draco shrugged taking the cup from him.  
  
Don slid into a seat beside him. "You looked a little distant for a moment. Anything the matter?"  
  
"No, I'm all right," Draco assured him, taking a sip of punch. The drink was somewhat sour but satisfying.  
  
Don smirked. "Anything to do with a girl, I presume?"  
  
Draco snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, Gears. Pansy would have my head if I was thinking about another girl at the Ball when she was the one I asked out."  
  
"True. She can be rather scary sometimes," Don agreed. "I thought you didn't like her, though."  
  
"I don't," Draco said. "She annoys the hell out of me."  
  
"Then why ask her in the first place?"  
  
"It's not like I have much of a choice. Who else is there to ask?" Draco pointed out.  
  
"There's always the mystery girl in the library," Don said. Despite their persistent prodding, Draco had still refused to tell Mason, Blaise, and Don who she was.  
  
"Geez. Would you mind letting that go?" Draco said. Like he'd ever ask Granger out.  
  
"You still have yet to give us her name, mate," Don said smiling.  
  
"Forget it. It's not happening," Draco said shaking his head. He took his cup in his hand and started drinking it. Don just shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'If you say so.'  
  
"You seemed rather preoccupied with watching Potter and Lucent a while ago," Don said, running a hand through his dark hair.  
  
Draco scoffed. "Really? And why the hell would that interest me?"  
  
"How should I know? You're the one always saying it's amusing to watch Potter and his friends," Don said as he turned his eyes to where Draco's were moments ago. He paused. "Wait a minute---is it just me or is the 'Golden Trio' missing somebody?"  
  
"So what?" Draco said. "Maybe Granger finally got the brains to figure out what idiots Potter and Weasley are."  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit odd?" Don said, ignoring Draco's last comment. "I mean, where else could Hermione be?"  
  
Draco suddenly choked on his drink. He put his cup on the table, coughing, and stood up abruptly.  
  
"Whoa. Take it easy, Draco," Don said, raising an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm just going to walk around for a while," Draco cleared his throat. "It's a bit stifling in here," he said and immediately walked out of the doors before Don had a chance to reply.

* * *

It had started snowing hard again. The wind howled against the glass windows of the castle but failed to penetrate them. Since daylight turned to dusk, temperatures had dropped considerably and the atmosphere had become caliginous. Although the walls of Hogwarts manage to keep out the freezing air and the heavy snowfall, it did nothing to lift Draco's mood.  
  
He strolled aimlessly up and down the castle's corridors. He just needed to get out of the Great Hall. Fast. Away from Pansy, away from Blaise, away from Potter, away from Don. . . In most cases, he knew no one would realize it but he had. It was an easy thing to miss, really, but Draco Malfoy was very observant---one of the traits he had inherited from Lucius.  
  
_Or maybe I was just hearing things?_ Draco thought as he strode down yet another passageway. That was strange---no, maybe strange is too light a word for it. What then would he call what had just happened? And why was he making a big deal out of it anyway?  
  
_Because I am Slytherin,_ Draco told himself. _And there are things Slytherins don't do._ Cunning, determined, resourceful, ambitious. . .those were traits that characterized them and there was no doubt everyone in Slytherin possessed them. Nor were they the friendliest of people, especially to outsiders. Draco realized then that there was something about Don that was slightly different. But in what aspect, he did not know.  
  
It was not so much that Don was more open and sociable with different people or that he rarely joined in when Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Mason were publicly insulting Potter. Draco just supposed Don wasn't interested. However, tonight was different. What had surprised Draco was not the fact that he was looking for Hermione, but it was the fact that he had said _Hermione._  
  
He turned a corner and now recognized the corridor where his steps took him. Then suddenly a slight movement in the dark caused him to stop in his tracks. For a moment, he saw nothing---but then suddenly something was moving towards him. Draco stared at her face. . .  
  
It was Granger.

**A/N: Okay, okay! I know it was terrible and probably really boring and I know the ending was corny! Please don't flame me! This chapter was difficult to write and took so long to get here and nothing new even happened! I'm sorry again for making you wait this long! Now that I have more free time I'll be sure to get the next chapter up much sooner than the last chapter and hopefully it will be better!  
  
I hoped however that you got a good idea of what the characters' costumes look like. I studied Ancient Irish clothing, Medieval fashion, and Victorian clothing last year and it had really interested me. By the way, about Lucinda's past and what's going on with Don. . .all will be revealed in later chapters! So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Just keep reading and reviewing! It will make me extra happy if you do!  
  
- Mjade**


	11. What You Need Isn't Always What You Want

  
**Title: Dare You To Move  
Author: Mjade  
Summary: My third Draco/Mione fic. Hermione Granger is feeling left out by the people she once called friends . . . but her dreams are all about to come true.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter but the idea of this story, the two Slytherins: Mason Deimos and Don Gears, and the Gryffindor: Lucinda Lucent, are mine.  
Rating: PG-13/Romance  
Author's Note: OKAY! I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD REASON WHY THIS TOOK SO LONG! MY _sob_ COMPUTER _sob_ BROKE _sob_ DOWN _sob_!!! What? It's TRUE! Honest! It was infected with some weird virus called spyware or something...I forget. AND NOW IT IS BACK!!! I am so happy! I had the worst withdrawal symptoms ever! I tried to work on this chapter in school but I had soooooooo much work! I HATE S.A.T. EXAMS! I really believe it stands for Sadists Against Teenagers! ARGH! I HATE FINAL EXAMS, as well! I'm so glad it is over but I still have to assemble my IB Theatre porfolio and get it done by January! Oh well, anyway I hope you read this chapter and like it. Please don't forget to review! They mean so much to me! **

xeledhwenx- Well, I'll definitely write more! I'm also glad that you agree that stories should go slow at first. Well I hope you read this chapter. My story is certainly starting to move!

nichole-sumpter- I'm glad you love it! I tried my best to hurry it up although my stupid computer broke down, so here it is!!!

blonk- Thanks for not flaming me! LOL! They really rely on chapters where nothing happens? Well, I don't really believe that's true but thanks anyway! R/R!

corditheoddball- Droll moments, huh? Good, the story is suppose to be amusing and humorous! NO!!! Don't do US History!!! Ugh...you won't enjoy it! When it gets into Democratics and Republicans it's really boring. I only took it so I could get into a US college! Well, putting that aside...thanks for your review!!!

Aisha- What exactly can't you believe? Oh come on, there is hidden passion there! I'm just trying to unleash it! Draco and Hermione belong together, there's no question about it! LOL!

Angelsparkle006- THANK YOU! THANK YOU! And THANK YOU!

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- Thanks for revieweing again! Man, I love Italy too! Well, I've never really been there but I heard it's beautiful! I believe Venice is the 'city of love', not so much Paris but I've been to France and it's also beautiful. SIGH! Amore. . .

And TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS: Aquarius Chik 101, average jane, ShimmeringEvil, and Fiona McKinnon!

-Chapter Eleven- 

_It is better to have loved and lost  
than never to have loved at all. . ._

**- Alfred Lord Tennyson -**

Severus Snape, in robes of black, sat at the Head table, resting his chin on his right hand and gazing sulkily at the dance floor. He very much disliked Hogwarts' social affairs. He respected the Headmaster's decision on how he headed the school but he really **really** hated attending Christmas Balls full of lights, full of chatter, and full of 'dunderheads', as he liked to call the students. He would rather just be in his own private quarters writing up the agenda for his next Potions class or in the dungeons devising a new solution of Veritaserum. He wouldn't even be present if attendance wasn't mandatory or out of respect for Dumbledore.

_I think I'm getting a migraine,_ Snape grimaced as he started rubbing his temples. He glared at Lupin who was smiling cheerfully beside him. _Lucky for him there's no full moon, tonight. . ._

Snape's thoughts trailed off as he spotted a large tawny owl---no it couldn't be an owl. A bird, the size of a swan, spreads its great crimson wings and was flying straight towards the Head table, with long golden tail feathers and gleaming talons.

It was a phoenix.

The crimson bird swooped past the Great Hall carrying what looked like a roll of parchment in its claws. In no more than a minute, the phoenix appeared above the Head table and dropped the letter in front of Snape and immediately flew away through an open window.

Snape whipped his head around and scanned the dance floor frantically. However, to his astonishment, nobody seemed to have noticed the great bird. He looked beside him and saw that Lupin continued grinning and seemed oblivious to what had happened as well. It was as if a phoenix soaring through the Great Hall was an ordinary occurrence. Snape turned back to the object the phoenix had dropped in front of him. He took the roll of parchment in his hands, his pulse slightly quickening. He already knew that the appearance of the phoenix was proof enough and gave him no reason to doubt that the letter he held came from the _Order_. Snape tentatively untied the string and unrolled the parchment and his breath caught in his throat. The thing they had been dreading had finally. . .

Lupin had noticed Snape's sharp intake of breath and turned to him. "Is everything all right, Severus?"

Lupin was startled when Snape abruptly rose to his feet. "Lupin, we must find the Headmaster." He stepped off the platform and strode quickly to the dance floor with a perplexed Lupin jogging to catch up with him.

"Severus, what is it?" Lupin asked when he reached him.

"Where is Dumbledore?" Snape said scanning the hall.

"Over there, dancing with Professor Sinistra," Lupin replied, nodding his head towards them.

The two professors walked over to where Dumbledore was, Severus' stride slightly faster, and stopped right in front of him.

"Severus, Remus. It is about time the both of you joined in on the festivities," Dumbledore said, beaming.

"Well, professor. . ."

"Headmaster, an urgent word with you please," Snape interrupted Lupin.

Dumbledore's face turned into an expression of concern. "Of course," He said, then turned to Professor Sinistra. "Please excuse me, Stella."

Snape led them away from the dance floor, through a group of giggling Hufflepuffs, around the round tables, until they were outside the Great Hall. Snape then closed the massive doors and turned to Lupin and Dumbledore.

"Has something happened, Severus?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape said, then held up the rolled piece of parchment. "I just got a message from the Order."

He hesitated.

"There has been an attack."

* * *

"_Lumos_," a voice whispered. A bright light appeared at the tip of her wand and illuminated her face.

Draco froze on the spot as he saw her lift her wand. He watched as her brown eyes focused on him and her facial expression turned to one of puzzlement. For quite some time, they just stared at each other in an awkward and uncomfortable silence, save by the groaning and wincing of nearby paintings from the light produced by the girl's wand.

Draco studied her for a while. She was wearing Muggle clothes: a lavender sweater which was worn over a long sleeved white blouse, Draco guessed, since the collar and cuffs of the shirt were showing, and denim pants. She looked different somehow, not physically, but the bookworm air that she usually carried around with her seemed to have lessened considerably. There probably was a different side to her after all. A certain side he had caught a glimpse of last Monday. A certain side that intrigued him.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, finally breaking the silence.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I should ask you the same question."

"Well, you aren't at the ball," Draco said.

"And since you're here, neither are you," Hermione replied.

_Good point,_ Draco thought. _At least I've found Don's missing girl._ He frowned. Well, this was odd. It always was odd. Why does he keep running into her, nowadays? Last year, they barely spoke to each other--- not to mention, they hardly ever saw each other, either. Why was it different now? What had changed?

Draco felt Hermione suppress a sigh as she was fixing the cuffs of her shirt, and he turned to look back at her.

Draco smirked and crossed his arms. "What, couldn't find a date to your **spectacular** Christmas Ball? Have Potter and Weasley finally grown _tired_ of their precious Granger?"

Hermione suddenly became very interested with something on the floor and mumbled, "As a matter of fact."

_Huh?_ Draco's smirk turned into a perplexed frown. Well, that was one answer he wasn't expecting. _What the bloody hell is she on about? What happened to her infamous Gryffindor pride?_

Draco realized she was already walking away from him.

"Hold on, Granger" Draco said.

Hermione stopped and turned around with an impatient expression on her face. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?" Draco asked her.

"The library," Hermione said gesturing down the corridor to her right. "I would have taught that was rather obvious. After all, that's the only reason people go through this hallway," She stopped and gave him another glance. "What are you doing, then? It's hard to believe you're just aimlessly wandering around Hogwarts."

_What?_ Draco blinked. He felt a bit irked by the fact that she knew exactly what he was doing. Of course, he had no idea where he was going.

"So what if I am? It's not like you're on patrol duty tonight. What, do you normally spend your nights frolicking in the library?" Draco said.

"So what if _I_ do?" Hermione countered. "None of that matters to you." She turned and began walking towards the library again.

"How are you supposed to get inside?" Draco called out causing her to stop again. "_Alohomora_ won't unlock the Hogwarts library doors. A much stronger spell has been placed on those locks since the Gremlin Break-in in 1672. You'll need a key to open them."

Hermione spun around to face him, her expression turned from one of annoyance to astonishment. She beamed, "You have read _Hogwarts, A History_!"

Draco smirked inwardly. "Oh come now, Granger. Don't sound so surprised just because no one else has read that boring book aside from me. You don't have to be a bushy-haired know-it-all to be able to read _Hogwarts, A History_," Draco said, while Hermione glared at his remarks. "Besides, the book is Potter-free!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, I guess you don't have to be a fair-haired arrogant ferret to be able to tell that you're a total git!"

Okay, this wasn't exactly going the way he had hoped. Draco still wouldn't apologize to her but, however it pained him to admit it, he needed her.

She turned around again and continued walking down the hallway.

"Wait!" He shouted at her.

Hermione stopped in her tracks once again. She turned once more to look at him and sighed exasperatedly.

"This is getting _really_ old, Malfoy," She told him. "Any reason as to why you are preventing me from reaching the library?" She took something shiny out of her pocket and showed it to him. "I already have the key, okay. There are some advantages to being Head Girl, you know."

"Yes, I am well aware. Thank you for that rather _useless_ information---" Draco stopped before he said anything relating to an insult. He sighed silently. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about the other day---"

"What about it?" Hermione said sharply.

Draco clenched his teeth. "I was rude, okay and I know I was being difficult," he drew in a breath, "I really want to pass my classes this year and, as much as it pains me to say this, you are the only one who can help me."

_Ugh, tell me I just didn't say that_. He had never felt so degraded in his life. _Wasn't apologizing suppose to make you feel better? Well, okay it wasn't exactly apologizing but that is all Granger is going to get. _

Hermione's eyes widened. "Um. . .I'm sorry, could you say that again?"

Draco gritted his teeth. "Come on, Granger. You know what I said."

"I'd still like to hear it," Hermione replied.

_Why that filthy, little---_ "I need to pass seventh year, and you're my only hope. Clear enough for you? I promise I won't call you Mudblood and I promise that I'll try not to be rude when you are tutoring me. But being arrogant and good-looking---well, there is really no cure for that, is there?" Draco's smirk returned to his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"So," Draco said. "What do you think?"

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you didn't care what this certain Mudblood had to say, and now you're telling me 'The Great Draco Malfoy' wants to know what I think?"

Draco glared at her. She wasn't going to make this easy, was she. "Yes, yes. Yes Granger, I'd love to know what you think!" He said, seething.

Hermione smiled. "Well, it's not exactly the apology I was hoping for. . .but it'll have to do."

* * *

From the Journal of Draco Malfoy:

11/13

_I can't believe this! I can't take anymore of this humiliation! I'm not used to it. . .Malfoys aren't meant to get used to it. At least Granger accepted but I still feel like crap. Man, this is terrible. Who ever said "apologizing makes you feel better", because frankly, it's total bollocks. It wasn't even a proper apology, but it was an apology nonetheless. Now, I am arguing with myself. I thought I said I wasn't going to apologize to her, but even Granger recognized what it was. Why else would she give me a second chance. Well, to tell the truth, I'm rather relieved she gave me another chance, even if it wasn't what I wanted. True, I needed it but. . . Oh come on. Sometimes what you need is not always what you want. **Arsenius Jigger's Guide to Magical Potions**---this is quite a book Granger gave me. According to her, it helped her pass the Potions O.W.L.s. I have a feeling that she would have passed without reading this insanely long book. She may be a Muggle-born but she isn't stupid, I'll give her that. Now Potter and Weasley. . .well, that's another story._

* * *

It was a snowing Saturday morning, as Hermione and Justin went down to the Great Hall. A long roll of parchment and a quill hovered right in front of them as they entered through the doors. On top of the parchment read:

**- Students Staying at Hogwarts During Christmas Holidays -**

Several names were already listed down. Hermione took the quill in her hand and printed her name.

"Are you staying over the holidays again?" Justin asked her.

"Yes. I bet Ron and Harry are staying, as well. Besides, I think Professor Dumbledore would like it if the Heads stayed over during the Christmas Holiday. I mean, you don't have to Justin. It's not a requirement," Hermione told him.

"Nonsense," Justin said as he took the quill from Hermione. "If you're staying, I've got no reason to go home."

They went there separate ways as Justin headed to the Hufflepuff table and Hermione sat down to breakfast at the Gryffindor table. The long table was laden with large bowls of porridge, dishes with eggs and sausages, plates with toast, pudding, ham, and bacon froise that was served with mushrooms. She was scooping scrambled eggs onto her plate and pouring herself a cup of hot tea when Lucinda and Ginny sat down across from her.

"Are you feeling better, Hermione?" said Lucinda.

Hermione wondered what in the world she was talking about as she nibbled on her French toast.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Ginny asked her as well. "Lucinda and I were wondering why you weren't at the ball. Then Padma said that Justin told her that you had come down with the flu."

"Did he? Oh, I'm okay now," Hermione smiled. She made a mental note to thank Justin later. He truly was the best friend a girl could have.

"Hey, you never told us you were sick," Ron said, as he sat down. He grabbed a bowl and started shoveling porridge into it.

"It was just a cold. No big deal," Hermione said.

"We missed you at the ball. You and Justin did a great job, by the way," Harry said, as he settled in between her and Ron.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

Just at that moment, hundred of owls streamed into the Great Hall signaling that the mail had arrived. They rounded the vast tables looking for their recipients, dropping packages and envelopes to their owners.

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed as something furry bounced off of his head into his bowl splattering some contents of porridge onto his face. "Pig!" Ron said, picking up the small owl. However the owl flew away from Ron and started zooming across the hall, hooting shrilly. Pigwidgeon had dropped an envelope, probably a letter from Mrs. Weasley, and a rolled up issue of the _Daily Prophet_, which Ron had set aside so he could finish his breakfast. "Bloody bird," Ron muttered as he searched the table for a spare tissue.

As the Hogwarts students read their letters or opened their packages, the usual loud and friendly chatter turned strangely into excited and frightened whispers, Hermione noticed. She turned around to check the other tables when she saw Luna Lovegood running up to them, her protuberant eyes wider than they usually were.

"Look, look! Read this! I just got this issue of _The Quibbler_!" Luna said frantically, considerably differing from her dreamy manner. "Er… by the way, Ronald. You got porridge on your face."

"Gee, thanks for pointing that out, Luna," Ron said sarcastically.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Take a look at this," Neville, who was nearby, said urgently, as he read the large bold letters of _The Quibbler_, which Luna held out.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went rigid as they stared at the headline:

**DEATH EATER ATTACK IN SMALL IRISH VILLAGE:  
Devastated Town North of Dunquin, Ireland**

Hermione reached over and grabbed Ron's rolled up issue of the _Daily Prophet_. She untied the string, hastily unrolled the newspaper, and her eyes widened as she read the top of the page:

**DEATH EATERS ATTACK MUGGLE TOWN NORTH OF DUNQUIN**

"Harry! Ron! Listen to this," Hermione said as she started to read the article on the newspaper:

**Dunquin, Ireland---**_ Several miles north of Dunquin, a small village at the southern west of Ireland located on the Dingle Peninsula in the county of Kerry, lay the devastated community which mainly consisted of Muggles and Muggle-born witches and wizards. The small village has one Catholic Church, one primary school, and ninety-seven houses, which were all burnt down and destroyed yesterday.  
The attack started at approximately 9:30 p.m. on Friday when over fifty Death Eaters invaded the small Muggle town. The attackers were believed to be using Unforgivables and other dark curses and killing and injuring everyone in its path. The Ministry of Magic was notified of this attack three hours after it had happened. Several Aurors and Ministry officials were sent at once to inspect the site at approximately 1:00 a.m. this very morning.  
Kingsley Shacklebolt stated, "Countless dead bodies of men, women, and children are scattered in the streets of the small town and we are still searching for any survivors under all this wreckage. There was no sighting of Death Eaters after the attack but confidential information lead us to deduce that they are heading towards northern Scotland. We strongly advise that people take extra care, for it is most possible that another disastrous event will occur."  
However, a Ministry Insider voiced a different opinion, "We believe that there is no reason to caution people or cause alarm in other parts of the United Kingdom. We know that the Minister of Magic will do everything in his power to ensure this will not happen again. He has said that 'since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been vanquished last year by our young Harry Potter, it will be less difficult to catch Death Eaters however faithful they may still be to the Dark Lord.' We advise people not to panic and have faith in the Ministry of Magic."  
Reporters have informed us that the village consisted of 200 inhabitants and there have been 139 casualties, most of them having been Muggle. 40 people were injured and about 20 who are still missing. Survivors are still being searched for in this small Irish town that was annihilated yesterday night. It has been a great tragedy in Ireland and we encourage people to pray for the souls of the deceased and the survivors living in the peninsula. We hope that the Ministry of Magic will ensure that this massacre will not happen again._

Harry paled considerably. Lucinda and Ginny exchanged nervous looks. Ron appeared shocked by the news and Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought. Luna was still talking though.

"That's rubbish!" She said. "It says here in _The Quibbler_ that the Ministry of Magic found out five hours after the attack, not three."

Neville Longbottom who was sitting on the other side of Hermione said fearfully, "Harry, do you really think---"

Just then Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas raced down the table and called out to Harry.

"Hey Harry, mate! Did you hear what happened near Dunquin?" Seamus asked him.

"Yeah," Harry forced out, his voice sounding awkward. He was still a bit shaken by the news.

"I guess the rumors are true," Dean Thomas said, a frightened expression on his face. "Hey mate, are you okay?" He said after awhile.

Harry nodded dumbly.

Ron looked at Harry. "What do you reckon we should do about this?"

Harry still seemed unable to form intelligent words so Hermione answered for him. "I guess there really is nothing we can do, except---we have to recruit more people into the DA. I mean, if that's okay with you, Harry?"

Harry looked up at her. "I don't know, but you're right, Hermione. There is nothing else we _can_ do," Harry sighed. "Yes. Its about time Dumbledore's Army crawled out of its hiding place."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Headmaster's office, Professor Dumbledore was on his knees and sticking his head into the fireplace. He took a pinch of Floo powder and the fireplace was instantly lit with emerald-green flames as he said loudly and clearly, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!"

The Headmaster's head underwent a spinning sensation, then he found himself looking up out from the kitchen fireplace of the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. A black-haired witch leaped out of her seat as she saw Dumbledore's head hovering among the dancing flames.

"Albus!" The witch exclaimed.

"Ah, Miss Jones," Dumbledore said, recognizing her.

Dedalus Diggle and Elphias Doge who seemed to be reading the Daily Prophet jumped and turned around at the sound of Dumbledore's voice.

"Albus, I assume you've heard---" said Elphias Doge, a wheezy voiced-wizard.

"Did you know that---" Dedalus Diggle started before Hestia Jones cut them off.

"Yes, yes. Of course, he knows. I had Arthur Weasley's son send a message to him," Jones said impatiently to them. Then her face turned into a worried frown. "Albus, I have to tell you: Kingsley has reason to believe that the group of Death Eaters is moving towards Scotland and they are led by---"

"Yes, Hestia. I expected that much," Dumbledore said grimly.

"Well, there's no way we can convince Fudge of that. Nothing can get through that thick skull of his," Diggle said, grasping his top hat.

"I have no intention of convincing Fudge at the moment, Dedalus," Dumbledore said, then turned to Jones. "Hestia, where is the rest of the Order?"

"Well, I'm not sure where Emmeline Vance and Arthur Weasley are, but last I heard they were at the Ministry," Jones told him. "However, Kingsley and his team are still at the attack site in Ireland."

"Hestia," Dumbledore started.

"Yes?"

"Get me Nymphadora Tonks."

**A/N: Finally something happens! Oh bliss, oh rapture! Oh rapture, oh bliss! LOL! Sorry, I had to refer to HMS Pinafore even if I don't like that play! Well, this chapter makes up for that totally boring one I wrote before. Well it's a few days till Christmas. It's 2:00 in the morning, I'm half-asleep so it wasn't my best chapter. Well, within the next hour I'll be able to leave for the holiday! You know what you can do? Review my chapter as part of my Christmas gifts! I'll be forever grateful!  
YAY! I've finished my exams and now I'm off to vacation again! Yeah, sorry guys, I'll try to get the next chapter up before February hopefully! School starts Janaury 10! Ugh...life is not fair! **

Well if anyone cares how my exams went---well it was MURDER!!! English wasn't too bad, but honestly there was no oxygen in that stupid gym!!! Anyway, I had to sit down and write an essay about Bilingual Education! It was fairly easy since I'm bilingual as well! Then Math! It was the worst! I REALLY HOPE I didn't fail it! It's not suppose to be hard! It's just a bunch of numbers! But what do I get? A bunch of word problems! Yikes! Math is suppose to be EASY! Then there was Anthropology, one of my fave subjects and I had to write this report but it was usually more about personal experiences so I didn't have to memorize all the research I did. However, it took me a bloody several minutes to interpret the directions. Why can't teachers be more straightforward? Honestly! And then there was the IB Biology Exam! DUN! DUN! DUN! But strangely enough, it was less difficult than I had anticipated, I mean, it being IB and all! But it was super long, I think my legs became numb after awhile. LOL!

So now I have those College Apps. to do! I hate filling them out, they have the most stupid questions! I don't even want to go to the states for college. I'm not trying to sound ungrateful or anything, I mean I have the chance to study over there, after all. However, I rather want to continue studying here since its my home or somewhere in Europe like Florence or Venice or probably Scotland. After all, I have to search for my soulmate over there. Just kidding! It's a very long story! Only my friends would get it!  
I'll be back in two to three weeks so HAVE A HAPPY AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A FABULOUS NEW YEAR! GO 2005!!!  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!

- Mjade


	12. Just So Intoxicating

**Title: Dare You To Move  
Author: Mjade  
Summary: My third Draco/Mione fic. Hermione Granger is feeling left out by the people she once called friends . . . but her dreams are all about to come true.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter but the idea of this story, the two Slytherins: Mason Deimos and Don Gears, and the Gryffindor: Lucinda Lucent, are mine.  
Rating: PG-13/Romance  
Author's Note: I know! I know! I made you wait for around five months for this chapter and I cannot tell you how sorry I am! Aside from hazardous homework, final exams, IB exams, college applications, and graduation preparations, I had a series of my computer breaking down and being fixed. However, finally the system must have collapsed and I had to reinstall a new one so all my files, all my documents, including this story became non-existent. Imagine that! Five long years of my sweat, blood, and tears down the drain! The fates are surely against me! I almost didn't want to continue the story but as I said it's not in me to do it!**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: ShimmeringEvil, Fiona McKinnon, kirt, sEcReTaGeNtSpYgUrL, crystal369, xeledhwenx, Angelsparkle006, Lady Paine, Bookwork1214! Thanks so much for being patient with me! Now sit back and hope you enjoy! Please read and review as always!**

**This chapter is dedicated to two of my friends (one who kept pushing me to finish it and the other who, while not that knowledgeable about HP, gave great ideas), that without their help this chapter would not be up today!**

—**Chapter Twelve—**

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
is just to love and be loved in return. . ._

**_- _Christian from the movie "Moulin Rouge" _-_**

"What a mess," said a female with a heart-shaped face and short violet hair. She exhaled heavily as she got up from her squatting position, dusting herself off. Even after the fire had died down, the small Irish village was completely torn to shreds. What had been farmland now looked like a war zone. Smoke residue filled the air while corpses of men, women, and children lay face down in the muddy soil. Broken pieces of glass, wood, bricks, and metal, shredded wool, burnt flesh---everything was strewn all over the ground. _How could there ever be so vast a wreckage in so small a town?_

"I have never seen so many dead bodies in my entire life, and I'm an Auror!" the woman with violet hair said angrily. "They killed every single living being, and not only the men but also the women and the children! This is inhuman! Definitely the work of Death Eaters! We should have known they would do something like this! Aaargh! Wait 'till I get my hands on them! "

"We may all have sensed it, Tonks. But we had no way of knowing that---" said a tall black wizard trying to calm the woman beside him, but was immediately cut off.

"No way of knowing! No way of knowing what! That something like this would happen! We should have been here weeks before, prepared and waiting for this---this Death Eater invasion!" the woman called Tonks said. "This is worse than the attack on Italy last year, Kingsley. And then, it was just a small number that died. I---I mean we still don't know the reason why they attacked that small settlement near Naples, but. . . but most of the people killed here in Dunquin were Muggles. And innocent ones at that. Now a group of Death Eaters is moving towards Scotland! They should never have released him out of Azkaban! What the bloody hell was Fudge thinking!"

Nymphadora Tonks sighed loudly before she sank down on a large rock. Kingsley Shacklebolt frowned.

"Tonks, please calm down. We have already notified Dumbledore about this. I'm sure he will do everything in his power to protect Hogwarts," Kingsley told her.

"I'm more worried about Harry," Tonks said. "About the effect this news will have on the poor boy. And Ron and Hermione, too. Sure, they're old enough to take care of themselves and have their wits about them but . . . you know, this wasn't supposed to get out to the media. The Ministry was supposed to keep it quiet."

"Tonks, you know it's highly improbable to keep something like _this _quiet," Kingsley reasoned. "After all, it is about time we notified the public. We can't keep them in the dark forever. Molly Weasley will certainly disagree with me, but Harry should know what we found out."

Tonks nodded, mostly to herself.

"Oy, Tonks! "

Tonks whirled around as she heard her name. A tall, good-looking man with long red hair in a ponytail and wearing an earring with what looked like a fang dangling from it, came jogging over to her and Kingsley, slightly panting.

Tonks got up quite suddenly, causing her to trip over the rock that she was sitting on, which in turn caused Kingsley to wince, as she fell flat onto the ground. "Ow . . ."

"Man, Tonks. That was quite a fall. Are you okay?" The red-haired man said, as he reached her.

"I'll be all right, Bill. Just help me get off the ground, will you," Tonks said lying facedown, as Bill lifted her by her arms into an upright position.

"What do you have there, Bill?" Kingsley asked him, gesturing to the roll of parchment in Bill's hand.

"Oh, right," Bill turned to Tonks. "I just got this from Fawkes, it's a message from Hestia Jones. Dumbledore needs you at Hogwarts."

* * *

From the Journal of Hermione Granger: 

12/14

_The Christmas Ball was rather successful. Surprisingly, most students and the faculty staff came in costumes. It's great to see that people were enthusiastic about the whole thing, which is more than I could ever hope for. The decorations we put up were beautiful and I heard even Blair Le Fay and her band arrived early and were able to provide the music for the ball. I'm just glad everything turned out all right. I received a few owls from people saying they enjoyed the ball and that we should make another one at the end of the school term. Justin was certainly happy with the idea, so yes; we are going to plan another one. Speaking of Justin, he and Padma have started dating, right after the ball. They are officially together. I guess Justin's dream has finally come true. I'm happy for him. No, really I am. For both him and Padma, actually. Justin said that no matter what happens he would still be my friend and spend time with me. Justin is truly a great guy--- and Padma is lucky to have him. Sometimes I can't help but feel that I'm worrying over nothing. One day, Harry and Ron just seem so cold towards me and busy spending time with other people, then the next day it's completely different. It's back to just the three of us. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, like it's always been. Like it **has** been since I stepped into Hogwarts. The best of friends. Maybe I was just insecure or unhappy with the fear of losing them. That's probably why I worry too much. I was worried at the thought that they'd leave me, but Harry and Ron would never---well, of course they wouldn't. It's just not possible. Why would they? Finally, it has come out into the open. I knew the Minister of Magic couldn't keep it quiet for long. Even with Voldemort gone the dark arts are steadily rising. Everyone was without a doubt shocked and disturbed when they heard about that article. Everyone, but for some reason, I wasn't surprised. I somehow knew it was bound to happen, but I still don't understand. Why in the world would Death Eaters attack a town for no reason? Dumbledore seems to think it was just to scare people. Most probably I guess. After all, they didn't even do it discreetly but . . . how about the attack last year? The one in Italy? What about that? It was such a small area and the invasion was so secret that it was forgotten in less than a month. The Ministry found no motive. Even the Order couldn't find out why that place was attacked? It couldn't have been just for scare. It had to have been for something else. There **was** a real reason for that attack . . . I can feel it._

* * *

"Aren't you a bit tardy today, Granger?" 

"Only by five minutes."

"And your excuse is?"

"I had to collect the list of people staying over during the holidays," Hermione explained, shuffling some papers and placing it inside her bag.

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again," Draco told her, smirking.

"Excuse me, who is tutoring whom? Besides, you don't have the right to question me," Hermione said, as they both sat down at 'their' table,

"Touchy," Draco smirked. "Anyway Granger, just to let you know," He continued. "I _do_ have the right to do absolutely anything."

Hermione chose to ignore that statement.

"So, I believe you are staying? For the holiday, I mean," Draco said when she did not reply.

"That's right," Hermione said. She twirled her long hair into a bun at the back of a head and placed a chopstick to hold it in place.

Draco nodded slightly. "No doubt you're staying for Potter and Weasley."

"Well, naturally," Hermione gave him a glance. "And I'm staying for you, as well."

For a short while, there was an awkward silence. Draco shifted in his seat and Hermione started tapping the end of her quill on the table across from him. Draco knew that Hermione wasn't usually very silent--well in class she was always quiet and attentive. However, when he would look over at the Gryffindor table and observed that when Potter and Weasley would strike up a conversation that she was interested in, she would always join in with unlimited energy. Or when anybody, whether from the student body or the faculty, said something that caught her attention, she usually spoke very animatedly. However, Draco observed, she was rather quiet when he was the one with her. As if he was completely different from everybody else, as if he wasn't human at all. Draco realized as well, that she was the one person that made him feel uneasy at times, which was a big thing since he wasn't easily fazed. With Potter or Weasley, it was easy to insult them because their reactions were predictable. But with Granger . . . he didn't always know how she would react. She was the only person that had the impending effect to make him lose his calm and cool composure. Last time he was uncomfortable was when Lucius was explaining the initiation process in thorough detail. He shuddered inwardly. It was not that Hermione made him feel the same emotion when he was with his father---of course not. It was more of a perplexed or woozy feeling when with her; not troubled or nervous.

Draco cleared his throat and broke the silence. "Here," he said, reaching down for his bag. He took out a thick, hardbound book, _Arsenius Jigger's Guide To Magical Potions_, and handed it to her. "Frankly Granger, this book was rather useless. Most of the stuff in there, I already knew."

Hermione put the book down. "Well, then. If you're so sure, then we should start."

"Be my guest," Draco said, pulling himself closer to the table.

Hermione cleared her throat as she turned to a page. "Okay. Explain the Avaritia potion."

"Also known as the Desire Potion," Draco started. "Similar to Veritaserum, when taken it is impossible to tell a lie. The Avaritia potion allows the drinker to share his innermost desires with anyone who asks, unable to suppress the truth. Another effect is: when the drinker encounters the 'object' of his or her desire they have an uncontrollable urge to fulfill or act on their desires, as they are powerless to the potion's influence."

Draco smirked. "Maybe we should get you some of that potion to loosen up, Granger. That way, you wouldn't have to go into the trouble of suppressing anything at this _particular_ moment."

"Your unlimited arrogance astounds me," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "I know it's hard for you to accept, Malfoy, but I find you in no way desirable."

"Oh, come now," Draco teased. "I'm not all that bad, am I? After all, you agreed to tutor me. However, I think you just couldn't bear to let a gorgeous guy like _me_ out of your sight."

Hermione's lethal glare told Draco that she was only so close from wringing his neck with her bare hands.

"Fine, fine" Draco said, holding his hands up. "It's just a suggestion. No need to get your knickers in a twist. But it's nice to know I have that effect."

"Would you care to go on!" Hermione said irritably.

"Sure," Draco said before continuing. "The Avaritia potion is one of the most powerful in the Wizarding world and an antidote has yet to be found. Therefore, there is no alternative to relieve the drinker's torment aside from allowing him or her to complete the fulfillment of his desires. Since it is dangerous and may likely cause _permanent_ damage, the Ministry of Magic passed a law in 1996 banning conventional brewing of the potion and I'm sure you know the rest of the details, Granger."

"Impressive," Hermione said. "Are you sure, you didn't read the book?"

"I must have skimmed through it. I hardly call that reading," Draco said.

"If you say so," Hermione shrugged. "I believe you can answer this question now: what are the three main ingredients for the Speculum potion?"

"You mean aside from a person's DNA?" Draco smirked.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, Draco. Aside from a person's spit and lock of hair."

Draco correctly named the three ingredients and explained each of them perfectly. Hermione smiled inwardly. So he _did _read the book, after all. She was a bit surprised. The infamous Draco Malfoy _actually_ followed her advice. She had tried to make Ron read the book to help him pass his Potions O.W.L., but according to him it was a waste of his _so-called_ precious time.

A strand of blonde hair fell out of place.

Hermione's eyes went from his face to his forehead. And she completely tuned out Draco's voice.

She was instantly reminded of that Thursday, a week or two ago. Although there was that strange moment of complete and utter silence, a million thoughts had been running across Hermione's mind. They were just staring at each other, observing each other, scrutinizing the opposite person. Draco's face was expressionless at the time, but his eyes . . . they definitely told a different story. She had seen desperation, fear, helplessness, and even anger, yet they had all past as quickly as they had come. But why? She had never seen those emotions on his face before. That's when she realized she never actually looked at his eyes. Of course, she looked at his face when he would talk to her but never looked him directly in the eye. His cold, sharp, grey eyes seemed to look right through her, enveloping her soul, breaking any mental barriers that she had built to conceal all secrets. It may have been one short moment but to her, time had come to an indefinite stop. Eternal, never ending. It had made her feel cold, lost, yet alive. She shivered. Those silver eyes . . . void of emotion, overwhelmed with emotion, almost unworldly. Cruel, fierce, piercing, intense, ethereal depths of cerulean-silver. His eyes were just so. . .

"Granger?"

. . . intoxicating.

"Granger!"

Hermione jolted out of her reverie. _What had Malfoy been saying?_

She realized she had been staring at him the**_ entire_** time. _God, what is the matter with me?_ She cursed herself for getting caught up in la la land.

Draco looked perplexed at first with one eyebrow raised, then slowly, his infamous smirk annoyingly started creeping back onto his face. "So much for not finding me desirable, huh, Granger?"

"Oh, shut up," Hermione said. She glanced at her wristwatch.

"It's quarter to five. We still got work to do."

* * *

"Merlin's beard! Not again. Where are they _this _time?" Justin said, as he came down the stairs from his bedroom. He walked to the wooden round table and rummaged through his bag, looked through spare pieces of parchment, then held his _Defensive Magical Theory: Volume III_ book upside down and shaking it, wondering whether or not there were any loose pages stuck in it. It turned out there were a lot, but none of them appeared to be what he was looking for. 

"'Mione, you wouldn't by chance know where the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw lists are? I think I misplaced them. Again," Justin said.

Hermione was sitting down on the velvety crimson couch in the Head common room with a stack of papers and parchment piled onto her lap, while Crookshanks lay beside her.

"Hold on," Hermione said, as she began sifting through the large stack of parchment. "Er . . . yes. Here they are," she said, handing both the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw lists of people staying over the holidays to Justin. "I guess I'll be checking the Gryffindors and Slytherins."

"Thanks," Justin said. "Where were you earlier, by the way?"

"The library," Hermione answered. She started with the Slytherins, scanning the list of names. It seemed Mason Deimos was staying for the holidays, so was Don Gears, and. . . Blaise Zabini.

"Justin?"

"Yeah?" Justin replied, not taking his eyes away from the list.

"Is Sally staying for the holidays?" Hermione asked him.

"Sally?" Justin said, looking up at her. "Sally-Anne Perks?"

Hermione nodded.

"As a matter of fact---yes, she is." Justin said, reading through the list and raising his eyebrows, slightly confused. "That's odd. Sally never stays at Hogwarts over the holidays."

_Oh, perfect,_ Hermione thought glumly. _What is Blaise planning this time?_

It was no secret whose Blaise's new girlfriend was. It was also not a private matter that he changed girls at least three times a month.

Unlike most female students at Hogwarts, Hermione knew what kinds of things he did. She knew the kinds of games he played and it disgusted her to a point where she wished she could hex him into oblivion. Blaise was one of the most horrible people she had the _dis_pleasure of knowing. And the worst thing about it was that he was an expert at what he did. Romancing, seducing, brainwashing, and eventually: completely and utterly destroying a person. It was absolutely revolting.

Zabini should have been kicked out of Hogwarts years ago. Hermione wished that someone could say something to get him expelled. The truly sad part was that none of his girlfriends (or _conquests _as he liked to call them), previous or current, did absolutely nothing to give Blaise what he long deserved. It seemed that they were just too afraid to stand up to him. Along with their pride and dignity, their courage seemed to be ruined as well.

How about the fifth-year Ravenclaw? Hermione knew her. They weren't close; not really even friends, but she did know her. The Ravenclaw was a prefect after all and they had bi-weekly meetings together with the rest of the prefects and the Head Boy. Her name is Aaralyn. Aaralyn Everard.

Hermione scolded herself. She should have noticed the changes in her. At the beginning of the year, though rather quiet, she had seemed so carefree and gave many good suggestions for the school events. But during the Christmas Ball preparations, Aaralyn's usual cheerful disposition drastically changed. She often arrived late for the Head and Prefect meetings and always appeared to be exhausted. Though still very pretty, with lustrous blonde hair, she noticed dark circles around her once intense blue-green eyes. The sparkle in her eyes had faded as well. It seemed as if she didn't care anymore. Indifferent . . . unresponsive . . . aloof. Hermione didn't even want to think about what Blaise had done to her. But she is Head Girl, it is her duty to protect all the students in Hogwarts.

After that incident in the hallway, Hermione had tried talking to Aaralyn, had tried to get her to at least say something, anything. However, Aaralyn had just brushed Hermione off and told her irritably that it was none of her business and it was her own fault that Blaise had dumped her anyway. Aaralyn having said that, Hermione knew that was a sure sign that Zabini had indeed done his job well. And how about his new profession, his new station that made him think he was superior above all others?

Because also unlike most female students at Hogwarts, Hermione knew that Blaise was an initiated Death Eater. Sighing sadly, she picked up the next roll of parchment and started on the Gryffindor list. Suddenly, her thoughts went to Malfoy. She wondered whether Draco was just the same as Blaise, in the sense that he mistreated girls and brutally damaged them. Draco Malfoy, with his wealth and his looks, definitely appealed to more than half the women population at school but, for some reason, she couldn't see him as the sort of person that would play with the minds of girls or harm them in anyway. But Hermione couldn't explain why. It was not as if Malfoy was much different from Blaise, right? But was he any different from him? Was he already initiated into the circle? Was he a Death Eater as well? Certainly Hermione knew that she, Harry, and Ron used to make jokes about Malfoy being one of the followers of the Dark Lord since second year and Hermione had always assumed that Draco would become a Death Eater during his seventh year at school ever since she met his father, Lucius Malfoy but. . .

Hermione's train of thought stopped. She turned over the Gryffindor list. It was blank. _That's odd,_ she thought. She double-checked the names printed. She spotted her name; Lucinda Lucent . . . Seamus Finnigan. . . Natalie McDonald . . . she scanned down the list as it came to a halt ending with the name: Euan Abercrombie. Hermione blinked. Something was off. Something ought to be there but it wasn't.

Where were Harry and Ron's name, or how about Ginny's? It was so bizarre. What in the world was going on? They never left for the Christmas Holiday and if they did plan to go somewhere they surely would have told her . . . wouldn't they?

"Justin, did I give you the second half of the Gryffindor list by mistake?" Hermione asked him.

"Let me check," Justin said as he sifted through the long rolls of parchment. "Er . . . no. I thought you had all of them. Why? Is something missing?"

Hermione looked at Justin then back to the list in her hands. "I don't know. I got to check on something, Justin. I'll be back!"

"Wait!" Justin called, but the Head Girl had already left, racing towards the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Hermione burst through the common room nearly giving Seamus, who had been heading out, a heart-attack. 

"Merlin, Hermione. Is everything all right?" Seamus said.

"Seamus, you're still here! Wonderful, I thought everybody had already gone down to dinner. Have you seen either Harry or Ron?" Hermione asked hurriedly.

"You're in luck! They haven't left the dorm yet," Seamus said gesturing to the stairs behind him. "Still packing, I reckon."

"Packing?" Hermione said, slightly at a loss. _Packing for what?_

Seamus shrugged. "Yeah. Dean just finished doing that a while ago too, as a matter of fact. I thought you would have known seeing as you three always do everything together. You want me to ask Harry and Ron for you?"

Hermione smiled gratefully at him. "No thanks, Seamus," She sighed. "I'll just ask them myself."

She hastily climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory and threw open the door.

And, indeed, Harry and Ron _were_ packing. Quite untidily, too. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and various items were scattered on both of their deep red four-poster beds. It appeared as if there was a lot of clutter under them as well. Ron was tugging at his Chudley Cannons t-shirt wrapped around in his bed sheets, which was quite unmistakable, with it being bright orange and having the logo of two large black **C**s and a speeding cannonball. Harry, on the other hand, was folding his clothes as neatly as he could and threw them into his trunk. Hermione was also quite annoyed that they had messed up their beds again when the house-elves just made them after breakfast.

"What is going on?" She demanded bluntly. She didn't feel there was a need to prolong this. . .this. . .well, whatever **_this _**was.

Both Harry and Ron jumped, surprised to see her.

"Hi Hermione. What's up?" Harry said.

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "What are you two doing?"

"We're packing," Ron replied, while chucking his Gryffindor scarf along with his pile of clothes into his trunk.

"Yes, I can _see_ that," Hermione said crossly. "What I meant was _why _are you packing? Where in the world are you boys going?"

The boys exchanged looks.

"We're going to Romania for the holidays," Ron stated plainly. "There's a dragon convention in Transylvania up 'til New Years Eve, somewhere between Fagaras Mountains and Dracula's Castle, I think. It's going to be bloody brilliant! They have all sorts of dragons there: Chinese Fireballs, Norwegian Ridgebacks, Romanian Longhorns, Hungarian Horntails, and they even managed to capture a few Ukrainian Ironbellys. Charlie gave me five tickets in case I wanted to bring other people."

An uncomfortable silence followed. _What?_ Hermione thought. When had they ever mentioned that? It was a known fact that Ron's family did frequently travel to Romania to visit his brother during the holidays---but Ron never went, neither did Harry. Why hadn't they told her earlier? The boys just gave her blank looks and made no attempt to speak so Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Didn't you know? I thought we told you," Ron replied as if he was shocked.

"No," Hermione said dangerously. "Neither of you told me a single thing. I heard nothing about a convention in Romania, nothing about Norwegian Ridgebacks or Ukrainian Ironbellys, and I did not even receive a small hint or any indication whatsoever telling me that both _you _**AND** Harry were _leaving_ for the holidays!" She yelled.

Harry and Ron were rather taken aback. They didn't know whether they should say something or let her calm down a bit. Clearly, they had no clue at all why the bloody hell she was shouting at them and that only made Hermione angrier.

"Is that why you're names weren't on the list? The least you could have done was tell me!" She shouted.

"Well, it's not our fault you didn't know!" Ron said irritably. "Just because _you're_ stuck spending the holidays here don't go on blaming _us_ for your lack of awareness!"

Hermione's deadly glare began to creep onto her face.

"We're sorry, 'Mione!" Harry said hastily, knowing full well Hermione's extent of anger and the fact that she was only so close from avada kedavraing Ron on the spot. He shot a look at Ron. "We might've just forgotten to tell you."

_Forgotten?_ How could they forget her? She was their best friend. Hermione took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "What about the DA? I thought we were going to recruit more people and hold sessions during Christmas."

"We can always do that when we come back," Ron said. "We don't need Harry worrying about that now. After all, we already defeated You-Know-Who. It won't be that hard to deal with a couple of Death Eaters."

"I think it's safe to call him Voldemort nowadays, Ron," Hermione said then stopped. "Hang on a second. So, who's going with you to Romania?"

"Well's there's Harry and me," Ron started, "I invited Parvati too and---how about you Harry?"

"I asked Lucinda if she wanted to come but she said she couldn't go," Harry said.

"And why not?" Hermione questioned.

Harry shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "I don't really know. She said it was important for her to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays. I gave the rest of the tickets to Ginny."

"And none of you thought of asking me?" Hermione said.

"What are we supposed to do, 'Mione? There are no other tickets left," Ron said.

"There is one more, actually. Ginny has an extra ticket." Harry turned to her. "That's weird. She didn't tell you about it, Hermione?"

"As I told you both," Hermione said exasperatedly. "I was completely uninformed about this whole thing. I would've expected that my two closest friends would be the ones to tell me, not Ginny."

Coincidentally, a red-haired girl stepped into the boys' dormitory.

"Ron, have you seen---" Ginny stopped abruptly as she spotted Hermione. "Oh, hi 'Mione," she said rather sheepishly, which Hermione found extremely odd considering this was Ginny. Dean, her tall, black boyfriend appeared by her side.

"Er . . . Ginny?" Harry started. Upon seeing Dean, he already had a good idea what the answer to his question would be. "You wouldn't by chance still have an extra ticket would you?"

Ginny looked from Harry to Hermione and back to Harry. "An extra ticket?" she echoed looking uncomfortable, as if every word upset her.

"Uh . . . yeah. It was supposed to be for Hermione," Harry said.

"And apparently, I didn't get one," Hermione added.

Ginny began wringing her hands as she looked at her female _best friend_ . "I'm sorry, Hermione," she bit her lip. "I _kind _of gave the other ticket to Dean. I didn't know you wanted to come," she added hastily.

Dean raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "I thought you said Hermione _didn't_ want to---ow!"

Ginny tried her best to hide that small incident where she had elbowed her boyfriend at his side. Unfortunately, for her, Hermione had noticed it.

She finally realized what was going on. She knew why their names weren't on the list. She knew why they never told her that they were leaving for the holidays. It was all clear now.

"Oh, I see what's happening," Hermione said slowly. "You're all trying to get rid of me. Aren't you?"

"'Mione, you know that's not true," Harry said. "We thought of asking you, but it just slipped our minds."

Hermione scoffed. "I think the only thing that slipped your mind, Harry, was my very existence."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron said.

"Well, let's think about it, shall we?" Hermione said, glaring at all of them. "I wonder if whether or not you've just _forgotten_ to tell me or if you've _forgotten_ all about me!" Hermione said angrily. "I don't know what's going on! We always spend the holidays together! It's practically tradition! Why do you insist on keeping me in the dark!"

"Hermione, please," Ginny said. "You know we would love it if you came with us. It's just---well, we're always with you and frankly, it's getting rather. . . boring. Don't you think we should start spending time with other people?"

"You're asking me what _I _think? Does it even _matter_ to you what I think?" Hermione said, her anger rising. "Honestly, 'spending time with other _people _'! Is that what you're doing? Come on, that's just some fancy name for completely eliminating me from your lives!"

"Hermione! Can't you take a hint?" Ron yelled, his temper flaring. "We just want to be with someone other than _you _for a change!"

"Ron!" Harry said in disbelief, trying to stop him.

But it was useless. There was no stopping Ron now as he started shouting at Hermione, no longer realizing what he was saying.

"I'd like to be with Parvati _alone_ for once, okay! And Harry would rather be with Lucinda and as much as I disapprove of it, Ginny wants to spend time with Dean. We don't need you to be there. Look, I'm sorry, Hermione but you're the third wheel! Can't you just accept that!" Ron shouted, his face as red as his hair.

Hermione felt like she'd been stabbed through the heart. She knew that that was Parvati talking. It just couldn't be Ron. "Accept that! That's all I've been doing! Parvati's been nothing but antagonistic towards me but I put up with her because you're one of my best friends, Ron! I accepted Harry's relationship with Lucinda! And I also accepted the fact that you spend lesser time with me because you were busy with them! I dealt with that! I respected your decisions! And that's because I love you, Harry, and Ginny to death. And after all I did, you had forgotten all about me!"

"When did you become so self-sacrificing, Hermione! Why don't you figure it out? You're smart!" Ron yelled harshly at her. He began ranting hysterically. "There are just so many things that I want to do and I can't afford having you slow me down! We just don't what you with us, anymore! That's it! Period! Don't make us feel guilty because you always try to do that! For once, we don't need you! And personally, I don't want you interrupting the time I get to spend with Parvati. Neither do I want you hampering about us or nagging me and Harry, like you've done for the past six years! You're not our mother, so BACK OFF! You'll only be in our way---"

**SMACK!**

Hermione's hand collided with the side of Ron's face in a thunderous sound, throwing him back.

Harry and Dean stared at the scene wide-eyed and Ginny gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth. They could hardly believe what Ron had said to her and they couldn't believe that she had just slapped him across the face with that amount of strength.

The stinging pain on his cheek sent Ron back to his senses and he realized what he had just said. That was probably the most hurtful and horrible thing he had ever said to anyone. And of all people, his best friend. What was he doing?

But it was too late. The damage was done.

Hermione remained standing, in stony silence. She felt as if they had all betrayed her. Who were these people because frankly, she didn't know them anymore. Tears were burning in her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"You know if all of you felt this way, I wish you would have just told me sooner. God, I feel so stupid," Hermione said, barely audible. "I'm rather impressed that you manage to continue this charade for so long. Well, good job. Congratulations."

She strode down the stairs without looking back. She entered the common room and as soon as she left Gryffindor tower, she broke out into a run. Tears were streaming down her face.

Her worst fears were confirmed.

She was the third wheel. She was that extra cargo that couldn't be bothered with. She was replaceable to them. And she had indeed been replaced. And through that painful process, she had lost Harry and Ron. Now, it was final. She was alone.

**

* * *

****A/n: Well this is my longest chapter yet! Thirteen pages on word with Arial size 10 font! Tonks, Kingsley, and Bill finally make an appearance in this chapter! And it's finally revealed why Harry and Ron seemed so distant with Hermione. And she's left alone in Hogwarts with (drum roll please)...DRACO MALFOY! Honestly, what is she so sad about? That guy's damn fine! Just kidding! I hope most of you Star Wars Fans caught the line Draco borrowed from Han Solo in Empire Strikes Back: "I think you just couldn't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight!" **

**Well, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize again for the REALLY long wait! Yay! High School is finally over! I just graduated from my school on May 27th! I'm free! Hooray! So review and watch out for the next update! **

**Pls. Read: By the way, if you guys want to read _really _good D/Hr stories please check out my new C2 community: An Eternal Flame. The archive holds twelve fanfictions at the moment but I plan to include more. I highly recommend those stories to all of you because they're all beautiful, touching, and COMPLETED and without a doubt, I'm sure you'll enjoy them. If you're not a D/Hr fan now I guarantee you'll change your mind! If you would, please subscribe to the community or join the staff because god knows I need one. Just contact me via email! Thanks so much!**

**- Mjade **


	13. Of Mudbloods and Men

**Title: Dare You To Move  
Author: Mjade  
Summary: My third Draco/Mione fic. Hermione Granger is feeling left out by the people she once called friends . . . but her dreams are all about to come true.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter but the idea of this story, the two Slytherins: Mason Deimos and Don Gears, and the Gryffindor: Lucinda Lucent, are mine.  
Rating: PG-13/Romance  
Author's Note: Okay, I am well aware of how many people hate me by now. I am also well aware of how many readers I have lost. I know it's been around nine months since my last update and I express my deepest apologies to all of those who have kept checking back to this story only to be disappointed. A lot has happened since, however. I graduated from my high school, applied to colleges, took SATs, moved to a new continent far away from my previous home, and adapted to this new life. Plus there was also the release of Book _6 Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ and the movie _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Unfortunately in College, you study…. A LOT! So I don't get much free time to update this story but I will and I have, as I have promised all of you before again and again: I will not abandon this story! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE (PLEASE DO NOT DISREGARD): First of all, if you haven't read the _Half-Blood Prince_ yet, I suggest you stop reading this message right now and proceed with the chapter. However, if you have, good for you, please read on.**

**As you can tell, the sixth book is not compatible with this story for many reasons. The most obvious being Dumbledore's untimely death. In DYTM, however, he is still alive and well. Emmeline Vance was mentioned to have died in the sixth book as well but in DYTM she is still an existing member of the Order of the Phoenix. Also, since Dumbledore is alive in this story, Snape is still a professor at Hogwarts and had not killed the Headmaster with the killing curse. In DYTM, Bill was not bitten by a werewolf and is not married to Fleur neither did Ginny break up with Dean nor did she hook up with Harry. Though in the sixth book Tonks is said to be in love with Remus Lupin, however, sorry guys, but DYTM does not follow that storyline. If Tonks has a romance in DYTM it will not be with Lupin. Also in this story, Cornelius Fudge is still the Minister of Magic because, although I knew he wouldn't be in the sixth book, I had no idea who the new Minister was.**

**To make a long story short: DYTM still follows the storyline of Harry Potter books 1-5, but has become AU with the release of HBP. Hopefully, you still continue to read this story! Finally, I am happy to present CHAPTER 13! Enjoy and please leave a Review!**

——**Chapter Thirteen——**

_A fool in love makes no sense to me,  
I only think you are a fool  
if you do not love. . .**  
**_**  
- Anonymous –**

The smoke at the site started to die down but the foul stench still remained filling the air. More Ministry officials and numerous reporters from the _Daily Prophet_, _The Quibbler_, and even _Witch Weekly_ arrived, furiously scribbling on parchment or capturing photographs.

"Honestly, you'd think it was the Quidditch World Cup the way they're all acting," Tonks said, looking disapprovingly at all the reporters roaming around the town, without a doubt unauthorized. She and Bill had left Kingsley shouting at the Ministry officials to block any more reporters entering the town or keeping them at an appropriate distance away from the destruction.

She sighed in annoyance then turned her attention to the man beside her. "Hestia said I got a message from Hogwarts, Bill?" Tonks asked him.

"Yeah, it seems Dumbledore asked for you," Bill replied, as they both walked through the blackened farmland and burnt houses into a shade of trees, the only undamaged part of the village. "He probably expects a report on the situation over here."

Any member of the Order of the Phoenix could see what that really meant. Nymphadora Tonks was not called to give a briefing or a description on what had happened neither was she called on to give the detailed version of the story of the attack they had fed to the Daily Prophet reporters. Dumbledore suspected something. Something that was entirely different than how it seemed. He just needed someone to confirm his suspicions.

"Dumbledore called on me? Why? I mean, of course I don't mind, but Kingsley probably knows more on the incident than I do. It's strange though, I hardly get called to give a report," Tonks said.

"Come on, Tonks. Dumbledore trusts you and you're just as reliable as the rest of us. No one thinks it's strange that he chose you," Bill told her.

Tonks grinned. "Thanks Bill, you're sweet. You're wrong, but sweet," she looked ahead. "We better get out of the site then apparate to the Ministry. From there, we can Floo directly to Hogsmeade and..." she trailed off. There was something that caught her at the corner of her eye. She came to an abrupt halt and bent down.

"What is it?" Bill questioned, perplexed as to why she stopped so suddenly.

Tonks was on her knees pushing some rubble and rocks out of the way. She touched the ground, brought her fingers to her nose and sniffed it. She stood up and walked in circles around what looked like an imaginary spot.

"Er. . .Tonks?" Bill said, a bit concerned about her odd behavior. "Are you all right--"

"Shush!" Tonks whispered sharply as she got on to her knees again, pressing her ear to the ground. Then she lifted her head and scanned the trees in front of her.

"Tonks?" Bill said tentatively, "I think we should--"

"Bill, let me ask you something," Tonks said, getting up abruptly. "Don't you think it's a bit odd that this was the only place that _seemingly _remained untouched by the Death Eaters?"

"Yes, but--"

"And how long would you say it took you to find their tracks on the other side of town leading to Scotland?"

"I don't know. It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be to find their tracks--"

"Exactly!" Tonks exclaimed. "Which makes it practically obvious, right?"

"Well, not exactly. Tonks, what are you--"

"Call Kingsley, Bill. Just Kingsley, no one else, " Tonks said, getting out her wand. "There's something you two have got to see."

* * *

It was the sixteenth of December and the first day of the Christmas Holidays. Snow was falling lightly on the cold, crisp morning as the students leaving for the holidays boarded the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Smoke was rising from the train's engine and drifted through the hustle and bustle of the crowd, the students dragging and heaving their trunks into empty compartments, and the large form of Hagrid, the gamekeeper, making sure everyone set to leave got onto the train all right. 

Hermione also came down from the Gryffindor tower to see everyone off. It was mostly out of habit that she did this, after all she had been avoiding Ron, Harry, and Ginny ever since that incident last night. The moment Hermione got there she regretted it, but she knew she'd appear weak if she left.

She was bidding some of the younger students goodbye but the longer she stayed on the platform the more she wanted to leave. She wished she'd have at least asked Justin to accompany her for morale support, but he was probably too busy saying a proper goodbye to his new girlfriend, Padma. She went rigid when Harry caught her eye but looked away quickly. Ron and Ginny soon followed, walking straight past her without so much as a glance.

Hermione turned, about ready to leave, when she heard her name.

"Hermione?"

She spun around and came face to face with Ginny's handsome boyfriend.

"Oh, Dean. Hi," Hermione said, remembering that she Harry, Ron, and Ginny had put him in an awkward position last night. She was a bit embarrassed, after all Dean hadn't done anything wrong.

Dean went over to her and smiled apologetically. "Look, I'm sorry that I took that last ticket when I knew it was supposed to be for you. It's just that Ginny told me you decided not to go and if I had known she was lying I would have never–"

"No, Dean," Hermione said. "It's okay. Really. I'm the one who should apologize. I was being ridiculous. I'm sorry you had to see that scene that Ron and I created."

Dean suddenly grinned. "You know, it's about time somebody hit him, I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

Hermione laughed lightly. "Well, I must admit, it felt pretty good."

Dean frowned. "I still feel guilty about taking your place you know--"

"Forget about it, Dean," Hermione said waving his apology away. "_I'd_ feel more guilty if you didn't enjoy yourself. It's fine. I'm perfectly content on my own."

"I suppose, but it was still wrong for them to do that."

Hermione paused for a moment and then looked at him. "Thanks Dean. I appreciate it, really."

He gave her a brief hug, withdrew, and joined the rest of the people on the train.

_Yes,_ Hermione told herself silently. _Perfectly content on my own_.

* * *

A roaring fire was burning numerous shades of red, orange, and yellow. However, despite the blazing flames, it could not fill the emptiness nor could it warm the cold, adamantine stonewalls that bordered the near-deserted Slytherin common room. Only four occupants remained; seated around the vibrant fire. 

Draco was sitting on the edge of the black leather couch, an open book in his hands but he was not reading it. Instead, his silver eyes were transfixed on the dancing flames, though he seemed to be looking into it, through it, beyond it. He stared in silence, his mind elsewhere.

Don frowned at him. He recognized that look which seemed to be on Draco's face often, way too often. He'd seen him like that during class, during meals, and for a brief moment during the Christmas Ball. Draco's mind always seemed to be elsewhere, far away.

Mason leaned back on the couch opposite Draco and Don. Blaise, seated beside him, was unrolling the latest issue of the _Daily Prophet_ and scanned the front page.

"Ha! They can't seem to stop talking about it, can they?" Blaise said, bringing the newspaper down hard on the table beside him.

"I think they'll still keep talking about it for many weeks to come, mate" Mason said, tugging on his short ponytail. "I mean, after all, it's been the first Death Eater attack since last year."

"Oh, Naples was nothing compared to Dunquin!" He said, brushing it off. "If the _Daily Prophet_ reporters keep getting their information from the Ministry they'll never get anywhere!" He added sneering with an evil gleam in his eye.

Don looked at Blaise. "I don't know what you're so happy about, Zabini. As much as you boast how wonderful it is to be part of the Death Eaters and how clever you claim they are, the Ministry Aurors already found their lead. When the Death Eaters get here it—"

"Won't be _as _soon as _everyone_ thinks," Blaise cut him off, his smirk widening.

As soon as those words left Blaise's mouth, it stirred something inside of Draco. He didn't know exactly why, but there was something slightly eerie about the way Blaise said 'everyone'. He looked up from his novel and his silver eyes landed on Blaise. "What are you talking about?" He said in a low voice, painfully slow.

Blaise's smirk widened even further. "Just that," He said. "The Death Eaters are nowhere near Hogwarts. In fact, they are nowhere near Scotland either."

"What?" Mason and Don said simultaneously.

"Where are they headed?" Draco said, just as slowly as before.

Blaise tilted his head to one side, smiling evilly. "You know, Draco, it is a wonder you were not initiated into the Circle before I was. I mean, if you were you'd probably know—"

"Where are they _headed_, Blaise?" Draco repeated louder this time, dangerously.

Blaise hesitated before he answered. "I think I told you three already too much. It's more than you're supposed to know. Where they are headed is confidential information between the Death Eaters. I'm forbidden to tell anyone outside the Circle. And, as you all probably know," he said, lowering the tone of his voice. "The consequence of defying them is not the _most_ pleasant thing in the world."

_Confidential information, my ass_, Draco thought. The bastard didn't know anything. He knew Lucius wouldn't have told the new recruits that kind of information just yet. If he disclosed that information, Draco would have known about it too. However, despite that fact, Draco decided to let it go. He was in no mood to argue, especially not with Blaise Zabini. He didn't think that this time he'd be able to hold himself back from hexing Blaise into the next millennium.

Mason had taken Blaise's copy of the Daily Prophet and began to read the article.

"Hmm…that's interesting," Mason started. "Given that the Ministry is still under that ignoramus, Fudge, I'm surprised that the Aurors haven't completely lost their touch. They found a survivor."

Draco, Don, and Blaise all sharply turned their heads to look at him.

"Really? You sure?" Don said, surprise evident in his voice. "Who is it? Did they say anything?"

"Heh, don't get so excited. It's hardly something to get worked up about," Mason said smirking. He looked back at the article. "It says here the survivor was this six-year old female, badly burnt and seemed to be under the Cruciatus Curse for quite sometime. Guess that explains why she is in a coma right now," His eyes scanned further down the article. "Her name is…. er…Rosemary Gwylim; they were able to get that out of her before she passed out. They transferred her this morning to St. Mungo's and although they're not entirely sure, it turns out she was a Muggle-born witch," Mason rolled up the newspaper. "Doesn't seem like much of a threat does it?"

Blaise scoffed. "A Mudblood is not a threat, they are an inconvenience! Why they even bother saving that pathetic six-year old girl is a wonder!"

"Well, even if this Gwylim girl is relatively conscious, it's not like she'd be able to tell anybody what happened over there," Mason leered. "I mean, all you got to do is call Malfoy's father and he'd deny every accusation thrown at them. After all, who are they going to believe, a filthy Mudblood or a pureblood with an enormous fortune?

"Fudge wouldn't have a choice with all the Galleons he's spending on restoring the destruction that the Dark Lord caused last year. He'd need the Malfoy's generous donations. Lucius Malfoy has done it once and he can do it again," Mason said, and as an afterthought he glanced at Lucius' son. "Am I right Draco?"

Draco just nodded his head, as if he wasn't sure what to say. He was a little annoyed that they had just spoken of him as if he wasn't in the same room as them.

"I can't believe the Headmaster still allows those kind of scum inside Hogwarts," Mason went on.

"_I _can't believe the 'oh-so-respected' Dumbledore got Order of Merlin, First class considering how Muggle and Mudblood-loving he is," Blaise said with disdain "And if that's not bad enough, he forces us purebloods to mingle with the lot to promote his sickening idea of 'house-unity'. It's a disgrace to the whole society of the Wizarding World," Blaise added, a disgusted look on his face.

"No argument there, Zabini," Mason agreed. "I mean, take Durmstrang for example. At least that school specializes in teaching the Dark Arts, not to mention it admits no Mudbloods whatsoever!"

"Yeah," Blaise laughed cruelly. "The whole lot of them can die out in Northern Europe, for all I care!"

Draco sighed inwardly. He could sense another Muggle and Mudblood bashing session that happened very often among the Slytherins. As predicted, Don just turned away choosing neither to join in nor to interfere. However, what came out as completely unexpected, since this whole exchange started, Draco hadn't said a single word.

It also seemed that way to Mason and Blaise because they started giving him questioning looks and making vulgar and vindictive comments about Muggles and Mudbloods and even giving him a chance to respond.

Draco opened his mouth to make a sharp and smart remark about the inferiority of Mudbloods, that usually evoked laughter from his fellow Slytherins, but nothing came out. To his puzzlement, he found it very difficult to come up with a good insult about these 'people' who he had once believed were lower than dirt.

When Draco didn't seem to know what he wanted to say, Mason turned to him slightly concerned. "You all right, mate? You're awfully quiet."

"I just---" Draco started.

"Yeah, he's been doing a lot of _that_ nowadays," Blaise said, a disgustingly annoying smirk creeping onto the corners of his mouth.

Draco's eyes shifted towards the sneering Slytherin. "Doing a lot of _what_, exactly?" Draco said, his hands clenching into fists. Oh, how he was itching to rip that look off of Zabini's face.

"You know what I mean," Blaise's smirk widened. "Every time we start 'talking' about Mudbloods you act as if you don't give a damn. You go all bloody unbiased like Don or make up some shit excuse about needing to go to the library---again. A bit _odd_, isn't it Malfoy?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what the hell you are getting at Blaise," Draco said, looking down at his book, reading the same sentence for the fifteenth time. "I'm really not in the mood to play this guessing game of yours."

"Then allow me to spell it out for you," Blaise said.

"Save your breath, Zabini," Draco picked up his book and stood up. "I'm not interested."

Draco began to walk away.

"She's a Mudblood," Blaise said, knowing that would hit a nerve. "Isn't she?"

Draco stopped in his tracks. _He couldn't possibly know, could he?_ He slowly turned around. "What?"

"You heard me," Blaise said. If Draco thought Blaise's smirk couldn't grow any wider, he was dead wrong. "That girl we saw with you a few weeks ago. That's why you've been going to the library so often, why you keep denying that you are seeing someone…why you wouldn't tell us her name."

"That is of no concern to you," Draco said, his voice an octave lower.

"But you see, Malfoy, it does concern me," Blaise said with malevolent glee. "It is my job to tell your _dear_ father if anything was out of the ordinary with his son. What would Lucius Malfoy think about his only son and heir cavorting around with a Mudblood?"

"You're bluffing," Draco told him dangerously. "You have no clue who she is."

"Perhaps not," Blaise said mockingly. "After all, you didn't really give me a name along with that view of her provocative retreating backside, when you pulled her away probably to go off snogging somewhere."

Draco was positively fuming, but that didn't stop Blaise.

"There's really no need to be so secretive, Malfoy. Man, just seeing that damn fine piece of ass, I'd do her in a millisecond. Just one night, Draco, come on. And you'll have her back after a couple of hours, completely intact," Blaise gave a wicked smile. "Well, unless you count her virginity."

"Only you could be so cruel, Zabini," Draco growled, gritting his teeth. It was getting increasingly difficult to keep his anger in check.

"Don't tell me you're in love with that dirty blood!" Blaise scoffed. "Imagine if it were Granger! Wouldn't that be the disgrace of the century! I can see it now: Oh, look, there goes the whole 'Great Malfoy Legacy'!"

Draco stiffened considerably, but strangely enough it wasn't upon hearing Blaise's last sentence.

"Speaking of Granger, she is such a prude," Blaise continued without hesitation. "Though, I'd have to admit it'd be amusing to see her _perfect_ life fall apart right in front of her. Despite her annoying, goody-two-shoes, know-it-all attitude, she isn't bad for a Mudblood. I wouldn't mind doing her too. Filthy Mudblood and all—"

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE WHOLE MUDBLOOD CRAP!" Draco yelled, no longer able to contain his anger. "I SWEAR TO GOD, ZABINI! IF YOU LAY ONE GODDAMN BLOODY FINGER ON HER, I'LL---" Draco stopped mid-sentence.

He was now widely aware of three shocked faces staring right at him. He had definitely said too much.

For quite a while, they all seemed to be hanging in an uncomfortable silence.

Then Don slowly stood up.

"Draco, mate? Are you feeling well?" Don said rather timidly.

"Malfoy? You all in there?" Mason asked, still quite taken aback.

Draco stayed silent. He was completely at a loss at what to say.

Blaise stunned face soon turned into one filled with wicked glee. He laughed maliciously. "Damn, Malfoy. You just gave yourself away."

Draco turned towards the common room exit, stormed out of the opening in the stonewall, and ran as far away as he could from the Slytherin dungeons.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks burst through the door of the Headmaster's study, drawing three identical startled looks from Snape, Lupin, and Dumbledore. 

"Professor!" she said slightly out of breath, as she strode forward knocking a chair down in the process. "Oh, sorry about that!"

Dumbledore looked rather amused, his blue eyes twinkling as he glanced at her. "Nymphadora, I believe you got Hestia's message," he said to her.

"Yes, sir, however," Tonks said, picking up the fallen chair and placing it beside Lupin. "There's something I need to tell you about the site--"

At that moment Bill and Kingsley appeared at the doorway, panting heavily, thoroughly exhausted from running to keep up with the female Auror.

"Ah, Bill, Kingsley. Do come in," Dumbledore said, conjuring up two more chairs with his wand to accommodate both of them. "And I think you ought to sit down too, Nymphadora."

After taking their seats it was Kingsley who spoke first. "Albus, Tonks discovered something," he said staring straight at Dumbledore. "The evidence was only satisfactory and I didn't believe it at first. But after searching the area, I'm afraid that I've come to the conclusion that…" he turned his gaze from Dumbledore, to Lupin, to Snape then back to Dumbledore again. "Well, I suppose there's no easier way to say this," he paused, "The information that we found at Dunquin…we were supposed to find it."

Lupin's eyes widened, Snape scowled, but Dumbledore's face showed no signs of surprise.

"The Death Eater tracks that we found leading to Scotland was a complete hoax!" Tonks cut in. "It was all a scam to throw us off! We were intended to trace those tracks!"

Lupin sat up straighter at this. "Intended?" He said incredulously as Tonks nodded her head vigorously. "You mean it was all planned?"

Snape looked at him, annoyed. "Do try and keep up, Lupin," He turned to Tonks "Keep shaking your head like that and it's going to come off."

Tonks rolled her eyes and made a 'hmph' sound but ceased her nodding.

"A hoax? How so?" Dumbledore asked them, a grim expression on his face.

Kingsley shot a look at both Tonks and Bill, then looked at the Headmaster. "Well, the Aurors I sent to investigate the area reported that the tracks appeared to be pointing due northeast. That is why I at first arrived at the conclusion that the Death Eaters were headed over here," Kingsley explained. "It appears I was wrong."

"I thought you said the evidence was infallible," Snape countered.

"It seemed that way until Tonks brought my attention to another part of town. A part that just so happened to appear undamaged and untouched, " Kingsley said. "I admit that I wouldn't have found anything if I didn't know what I was looking for. It proved difficult to trace their tracks, the Death Eaters were clever in hiding them, but they were definitely there. Meanwhile, I sent Bill to check out the other side of the site."

"Were those other tracks you found first valid, Bill," Dumbledore asked, turning towards him.

"It appeared that way at first, professor. I'm guessing the Death Eaters were careful to make sure their tracks didn't look too deliberate, " Bill told him. "I apparated further along the path and the tracks suddenly ended. They just stopped. The Aurors assigned to the area supposed that the Death Eaters just apparated out of Ireland," He continued shrugging. "When I investigated the area more closely for the second time and if the Death Eaters did indeed leave Ireland at that area, they must have used some unknown method of transportation. I could find no signs showing whether they apparated, whether they left using broomsticks, or whether they could have portkeyed themselves out of there. Absolutely nothing."

No one said anything. They all appeared to be speechless.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, rubbing his finger under his chin. "Why would they lead us to believe they were heading towards Scotland, when in fact they are going somewhere else?" Dumbledore frowned deep in thought.

He then turned to look at Bill. "Have you told anyone else, aside from the three of you, the same information you just told me?"

"No, professor," Bill said.

"Nothing said here must leave this room. Understood?" Dumbledore said.

All five heads nodded.

"I knew that the Death Eaters were too little a number to come strolling into Hogwarts at the moment. It is most likely those tracks were used as a diversion to keep us preoccupied in protecting Hogwarts while they are recruiting followers," Snape said.

"But from where?" Lupin asked.

"I haven't the clue. Most of the followers of the Dark Lord during his reign are now either restricted to the Mentally Impaired ward or deceased," Snape replied.

"No, there was something I told Harry a few years ago…" Dumbledore said, more to himself. He then turned to the other five people in the room. "Nymphadora?"

"Yes, sir?" She said.

"Were you able to figure out the _real _direction of where the Death Eaters are headed?" Dumbledore asked her.

Tonks glanced at Kingsley nervously, who nodded at her to go on. She bit her lip before she answered. "The tracks pointed directly east. Somewhere past Wales and England, an island located on the North Sea."

There was a dead silence as everyone stared at Tonks wide-eyed.

Tonks drew in a deep breath. "Yes," she said. "Azkaban."

**

* * *

****A/N: So what do you think? Yes, yes, I know it's not one of my best chapters but at least I revealed two things. First, it has come out in the open now that Voldemort's followers are still lingering in hopes of restoring the reign of the Dark Arts. Secondly, something strangely different is happening to Draco Malfoy. What made him snap? You'll just have wait and find out.**

**Once again, I apologize for being a rather unfaithful author to this story. Hopefully, I'll have more free time to write the fourteenth chapter in order to upload much earlier! Happy reading guys!**

**P.S. If you choose to review (which I hope you do), please include what you think of the sixth HP Book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_, and also about the release of the fourth film, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. I'm really interested to see what you guys think!**

**-Mjade**


End file.
